


Clexa- Ai laik kwel gon yu- I am weak for you

by S4viorself



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: CLEXA LIVES, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Protective Clarke griffin/ Lexa, The 100 freeform, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4viorself/pseuds/S4viorself
Summary: What if Lexa lived? What if Clarke saved Lexa after she was shot. This is how Clarke and Lexa fight to be together and lead their people to peace. Instead of accepting love as weakness they work together to prove that their love is strength.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the gun stopped Clarke dead in her tracks. She stared at Lexa, horrified, watching the blood spread on her stomach. Lexa looked surprised, her mouth still open from her mad shout for Clarke. Clarke remained stunned and still until Lexa began to crumple to the ground. Clarke screamed for help as she rushed to catch her. She managed to lift Lexa up onto a nearby table and put pressure on the wound.  
“You’re okay Lex, stay with me. You’re going to be okay, I’ll fix this.” She felt a presence behind her but couldn’t be bothered with the traitor.  
“Clarke, my fight is over” Lexa managed to splutter. “It’s okay” her eyes flickered to Titus and she nodded slightly.  
He stepped forward holding an oddly shaped box with an infinity sign on the front and a scalpel. “Your spirit will be passed on, Heda, I swear it.” He began flipping Lexa over and she groaned sharply.  
Clarke pounced to her defense, shoving Titus away from her. “What the hell are you doing? Get the hell away from her!”  
“Clarke, he is the flame-keeper he must pass on the spirit of the commander.”  
“You’re not dying. Yu gungplei no este odon! Titus, help me!”  
Titus stood there, silently observing his Heda. Her eyes had shut and her breathing became shallow.  
“Titus! What will happen if Ontari becomes heda?”  
“The commanders spirit will choose wisely. If it chooses Ontari then that is what must be”  
“Enough Titus! Neither of us wants that and you know it. So you need to help me”  
His eyes met hers and he seemed to nod. They needed Lexa as Heda in this harsh time.  
“Hurry and get the radio from Indra, I’ll need my mother’s help to save her.” He looked at her blankly. “Go Titus, now! We don’t have time, get me some rags, water and a healer as well”  
Lexa groaned loudly and shifted slightly. “Hush Lexa, help is on it’s way.” She brushed a strand of her hair away and Lexa met her gaze. “Your spirit needs to stay right where it is. Don’t leave me.” Clarke whispered.  
“Clarke, my spirit will choose wisely. The next commander will stand by you.”  
“I don’t want another commander, I want you.  
Titus returned at record speed, a healer in tow and her mother already on the line.  
“Clarke….hello….is anyone there?”  
“Mom, please I need your help. Lexa…she’s been shot. Please help me” Clarke rushed out.  
“Okay honey, where’s the bullet? Did you clean and sterilize the area?”  
“Yes, everything is prepared and I’ve got a healer here. We just need to get the bullet out. It’s just between her stomach and her liver”  
“You know what to do dear, talk me through step by step as you go along”  
Clarke made the incision with Titus’ scalpel and Lexa began to scream and squirm.  
“Hold her down!” Titus and the healer rushed to Lexa’s side and held her arms and legs down. “I’m so sorry Lex, please just hang on”  
“Youre hurting her” Titus spit. “You are just making her last moments unbearable. I should not have listened to you.”  
“Shof op! I’ve got this. You were the one who shot her. I will not lose her because of you,” The venom in her voice surprised Titus and he fell silent. Lexa finally passed out.  
Clarke sighed in relief and began talking to her mother. She couldn’t see much because she had no scope but she did her best. Titus had placed his pouch next to her which seemed to contain surgery equipment; scalpels, scissors, a clamp and many of the necessities. This only made her more curious about what he was about to do before she stopped him, but, she didn’t have time to ponder it.  
“It’s bleeding way too much. Mom tell me what to do!”  
“Calm down Clarke, tell me what you see”  
She described everything she could possibly see to her mother and waited impatiently for a decision and directions.  
“Okay, there’s a clot, you need to find it and get it out. Relax and feel around just like I taught you. It’s in there somewhere you just have to find it.”  
“I’ve got it!”  
“Good girl, now just find the bullet and close her up”  
Clarke finished twenty minutes later with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, mom. I honestly can’t thank you enough”  
“Absolutely my dear, call me back as soon as she’s settled.”  
Clarke stepped aside for the healer. “Do whatever you can to ease her pain,” the healer nodded and set to work. Clarke slumped to the floor and Titus approached her.  
“Thank you, Clarke, for saving her life.”  
“I didn’t do it for you,” Clarke growled, “you deserve punishment for what you’ve done”  
“I did it to save heda. But now you have done that and for that you have earned my thanks.”  
“Please just leave now.  
He nodded and stepped out of the room.  
***  
Lexa groaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open. She felt a weight on her arm and glanced down to see a restless Clarke, her hand clutched tightly in her grip. Clarke was shaking as though nightmares wracked her sleep. Lexa shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her up.  
“Clarke, wake up, ai hodness”  
Clarke shifted slightly and at Lexa’s continued insistence lifted her head to look at Lexa.  
“You’re awake”  
“You saved me. Does this mean you’re staying?” She chuckled.  
Clarke smiled slightly and then looked away. “You know I can’t, Lex. I want to, especially now. But I have to help my people.”  
Lexa sighed, “What will you do?”  
“I will do what I must, Pike cannot be chancellor anymore. We need to take the leadership back.”  
The commander nodded, “I understand Clarke. I will have Titus prepare a horse for you, if he hasn’t already.” She gave Clarke her little half smile that had Clarke grinning in return.  
“I will radio you often to keep you up to date and make sure you’re recovering well.”  
“Stay here just a little longer?”  
“Of course.” Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut, her hand still held in Clarke’s grip.  
“Come back to me Clarke,” Lexa whispered  
When she next woke Clarke was gone and Lexa could only sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets into trouble and Lexa worries

Clarke approached Arkadia a little past dawn two days later. She heard the click of guns and immediately dismounted and raised her hands.  
“It’s me guys.”  
“Clarke?” she heard someone say and then the gates finally opened. She was tackled into a tight hug before she could take more than a couple steps. Harper let her go and took a step back. “You look more badass” Harper said while appraising her. Clarke chuckled just as her mother appeared.  
“Mom,” Clarke’s grin widened and she was rushed into a second hug.  
“I missed you so much, baby girl.”  
Raven stood behind her mom and Clarke smiled at her over her mom’s shoulder.  
“What’s going on here?” a deep voice interrupted. Ex-chancellor Griffin released her daughter and turned to face the current chancellor.  
“Clarke, what a surprise” Pike exclaimed, “honestly never thought I’d see you again.”  
Clarke smiled slightly, “I could say the same to you.”  
Pike laughed heartily. “I hate to do this to you Clarke but we need to tie up all loose ends when it comes to the grounders; and I hear nowadays you’re more grounder than Arker.” His laugh trailed off as Bellamy wrapped a pair of cuffs around her wrists.  
“What the hell? What are you doing Bellamy?”  
“Chancellor’s orders Clarke. You’ve been living with the enemy for months. Did you really think you would walk in here unscathed?”  
“Let her go!” Clarke’s mother shouted.  
“I’m sorry I can’t do that Abby. She is an enemy of Arkadia. Take her to a cell Bellamy.”  
“Come on Bell, she’s our friend. Don’t do this,” Raven begged.  
“Sorry Raven. Let’s go Clarke,” he shoved her forward and she stumbled slightly half turning around to face her mother and Raven.  
“It’s okay Ray, I’ll be okay mom.”  
Bellamy and Clarke walked in silence for a few moments. Once they reached the cell, Clarke turned to face Bellamy. “I’m so sorry Bell, I hope you can forgive me. I was doing what I thought was right. Just like all of you are.”  
“Whatever Clarke, I’ll see you later. Behave in here, Pike just wants to talk”  
The cell swung shut in front of her and then she was alone.  
***  
Lexa shifted slightly in her place on the throne. She hadn’t heard from Clarke in weeks and she was worried. Clarke always kept her promises and she had said she would radio to keep in touch. She worried her lip some more until she finally made a decision.  
“Guards, get me the radio to reach Arkadia”  
She waited only minutes before a guard burst into her throne room, Indra in tow. Indra handed her the radio and stood off to her side. Titus followed in shortly and stood next to Indra.  
“What are you doing, heda?”  
“Shof op, you will see.” She said glaring Titus into silence. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She heard nothing but silence from the other end. “This is the commander, please answer.”  
Nothing again. Just as Lexa was about to give up she heard and angered “Be quiet Jesus, I’m not supposed to have this thing. What do you want?”  
“Raven?”  
“Yes, Raven, now what the hell do you want Commander”  
“Hod yu rein daun!”  
“Shof op Indra” Lexa hissed. “Where is Clarke I wish to speak to Clarke.”  
“Well you can’t. There are other people you can talk to you know that right? Clarke is not the only person that exists.”  
“She told me that she would radio me.”  
Raven sighed but was silent.  
“Raven?”  
“Clarke has been arrested, she is being considered an enemy of Arkadia and is interrogated as such.”  
Lexa felt panicked, “can we break her out?”  
Raven thought for a moment, “I can give you ten minutes with her if you need to speak with her.”  
“When?”  
“When can you get here?”  
“Dusk, two days from now.”  
“See you then Commander Heart Eyes.” Raven cut the radio chuckling loudly.   
Lexa turned to Indra positively confused, “Commander Heart Eyes? What is the meaning of this Indra?”  
Indra just rolled her eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, heda? It may be unwise.” Titus commented.   
Lexa’s eyes hardened, “do not lecture me Titus, I know what I’m doing. We need her to achieve peace, and you have no say in my decisions for the near future.” Titus lowered his head.  
“We need her, or you need her, heda?” Titus turned on his heel and exited the room abruptly, Indra in his wake, leaving Lexa to sigh to herself, “Both.”   
***  
Lexa rode hard for two days straight. She avoided her own blockade to avoid raising suspicion and remained in the shadows near the border of Arkadia. Her radio crackled to life with Raven’s abrasive voice “Are you here commander?”  
“Yes, Raven of the Sky people.”  
Raven laughed humorlessly and explained to Lexa exactly where she should wait. “Clarke should be out a few moments after you get there. Just stand tight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is protective and adorable. Translations at the end for trigesdaleng.

Raven approached Clarke’s cell, keys in hand. With Octavia's help they would be able to keep the guards away from Clarke’s cell just long enough to give her ten minutes with Lexa and be back in time. Raven swung the gate open expecting Clarke to be up and about. Instead, the girl was slumped in the corner with her head down.  
“Clarke, we have to get going.” Clarke glanced up with great effort and Raven gasped. “Oh Clarke,” all of her exposed skin was covered with angry welts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped, her left eye was swollen shut and she was bleeding in multiple places. She didn’t argue when Raven pulled her into a standing position and wrapped Clarke’s arm around her neck to support her. Raven half carried Clarke to the ducts that Octavia had showed her when she had escaped a week ago. “Looks like I’m going to have to go with you, Clarkey” Clarke didn’t even have the energy to ask where they were going.  
She ducked inside the ducts, her arms wrapped around Clarke and began dragging her through the tunnels. “We’re almost there, hold on.” Just then a cool breeze assaulted their faces and Raven helped Clarke out of the opening to the tunnel.  
Lexa stepped out from behind a tree, “Clarke? Is that you?”  
Clarke’s head shot up, “Lexa” her voice was gravelly with misuse.  
Lexa’s face contorted into that of anger at the appearance of her skai prisa. She focused her anger onto Raven, “Hakom yu don blaik daun? You traitor!”  
“Woah, I didn’t do anything, I’m not a traitor. I didn’t find out that they’ve been torturing her until just now.”  
“Shof op!”  
“Em pleni Lexa!” Clarke reached out to her but stumbled. Lexa rushed forward and caught her before she could fall, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “Mochof heda,” Clarke winced as Lexa brushed multiple wounds.  
“I am so sorry my skai prisa, this is my fault. I will get you out of here even if I have to kill every single one of them.”  
“No, Lexa. We need peace, and to do that I need to be here to get rid of Pike.” Lexa’s eyes remained cold. Clarke raised her hand to Lexa’s face and placed it gently on her cheek, “Listen to me, Lexa. You have to let this go, I will survive and then I will get my revenge and we will get peace.”  
Lexa nodded slightly, her eyes softening at Clarke’s touch. She placed her lips to Clarke’s forehead, “Come back to me, ai hodness.”  
“Clarke, we have to go.”  
Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes. She was sincere when she said, “I will.” She turned slightly and when she saw that Raven’s back was turned she leaned in for a light kiss. “I’ll see you soon, Lex.”  
Lexa stood silently watching as Clarke’s figure disappeared into the tunnel and then turned back to her own camp.  
Raven trudged ahead but said softly, “ai hodness means my love, right?”  
Clarke was silent for a moment. “Yes it does,” she finally whispered and then fell silent once again. Raven didn’t press her any further.  
They stood in front of Clarke’s cell once again. “Are you going to be okay Clarke? I wasn’t lying when I said I had no idea they were treating you this way. I’ll try to find some way to help you, and get a kickstart on this assassination plan.”  
Clarke nodded, “get out of here before they catch you.”  
Ravens form had just disappeared when Pike and his guards rounded the corner. “Where were you?” Pike growled. “I know you’ve been out of your cell, you just decided to come back? Why not leave for good?”  
Clarke grit her teeth but remained silent.  
“You really don’t like to talk, do you?” Pike spat. “Get the electric rod Bellamy, lets see what a little zap does to loosen your jaw, shall we?”  
Clarke spat at him, he bared his teeth at her in return. “Give her ten volts Bellamy.” Bellamy opened the cell and quickly tied her up. He looked away from her and jolted her slightly. “More than that Bellamy!”  
Bellamy followed his orders and Clarke grunted in pain. “Where did you go?” Clarke shook her head. “Again, longer this time, and higher voltage.” Bellamy did as he was told.  
Clarke’s mouth opened in a silent scream but she wouldn’t give him any answers. “Give her the highest voltage possible,” Pike spat out through his teeth.  
Bellamy turned to him, horrified, “that could kill her.”  
“I don’t care do it!”  
Bellamy approached Clarke, “Bell” she whispered, “please”.  
He jumped away from her, “I can’t do it.”  
Pike growled and ripped the rod out of Bellamy’s hands. He plunged the rod into her shoulder and she screamed out as her body contorted from the shock. “Tell me where you were!”  
All Clarke could do was crumple to the floor and spit up blood. Pike stepped towards her again but Bellamy stopped him. “Pike! If you kill her, she won’t be able to tell you anything! Give her a break.”  
Pike narrowed his eyes but nodded and ushered his guards out. He turned to Bellamy, “what was that, you couldn’t do it? You getting soft on me Bellamy? She’s a grounder just as much as the rest of them.”  
“No sir. She was my friend, I just needed a minute. I know that she’s wrong. She deserved it.” Bellamy managed.  
Pike nodded, his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and then he sauntered off.  
Bellamy turned back to Clarke’s cell, “I’m so sorry Clarke, forgive me. He’s gone too far.” He nearly ran to Raven’s workshop.  
“Raven!” he yelled, “You in here? You gotta help me.” He burst into a circle of people sitting around Raven’s desk. He saw Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Harper, Monty and several others. “Whats gong on?”  
“Nothing” Octavia grumbled at him.  
“Come on, O. I’m here to help for whatever it is. Pike was insane today, he nearly killed Clarke.”  
Abby stood up abruptly, “what did that monster do to my daughter?”  
“How do we know you’re not lying and spying on us for Pike”  
“Please guys, I promise that I’m being sincere. I’ve gotta stop Pike, I need your help.”  
Raven glanced him up and down. “Funny you should say that, we were just coming up with a plan ourselves. And I think we’re going to need your help.” Octavia glared at her, “We’ll keep a close eye on him, O, but we need him. He’s the closest to Pike." She fixed Bellamy with a menacing glare as if daring him to try her. "Come take a seat pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Em pleni= enough  
> *Shof op= shut up  
> *Hakom yu don blaik daun= what have you done to her?  
> *skai prisa= sky princess  
> *Mochof= thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa hadn’t heard from Raven in day’s. She had remained in the camp with her soldiers and had just gotten out of a meeting. Things were going well with the coalition and Titus remained a silent bystander. The alliance remained strong and her generals were beginning to accept the plan for the 13th clan. If Pike remained chancellor however, even she wouldn’t be able to restrain her generals. Which is why she needed to hear from Raven soon.   
Raven had informed Lexa that they had the beginning of a plan, and they would need Lexa’s help. Once given word she was to rush into Arkadia with a few soldiers to help subdue, not harm and then wait for further instruction. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the sight of Indra rushing into her tent. “Heda! Raven calls for you”  
Lexa ushered her inside and gestured for the radio, “Raven?”  
“Today’s the day, commander”  
***  
Pike and his men resumed Clarke’s interrogation two days later, they were reckless with her after they realized how much she could take. Clarke could barely stay awake, even as they tortured her. Pike was growing increasingly impatient every day. Five days after he had stabbed her Pike reached his breaking point.  
“Just speak!” he roared. Clarke just spat in his face once again. He raised his hand to slap her when a huge explosion wracked the walls of the ark.  
“What was that?” His question was met with silence. “Go check it out boys just to be sure, it’s probably just Raven messing around again.”  
Bellamy stayed behind as the other soldiers ran off. “I’ll stay with you sir, in case she tries anything.”  
“Very well, lend me your electric rod.” Pike leaned down into Clarke’s face, “If you don’t tell me what I want, you’re going to get the same treatment you did the other day.” He shoved his finger into the wound on her shoulder. She grit her teeth at the pain, “remember that?” he growled.  
Clarke stayed silent. “Tell me!” He shouted as he thrust the rod into the same shoulder at full voltage. Clarke let out an ear shattering scream and shoved Pike away from her grabbing the rod herself and pulling it out. She raised it over her head to attack Pike with the little strength she had left when a gunshot rang out.  
***  
At Raven’s signal, Lexa broke into Arkadia with a few of her soldiers. The electric fence was down just as Raven had promised. For the first few meters she met little resistance, It seemed that Clarke was right, many of her people did not agree with Pike. Mostly, it was the soldiers who attacked them, and they were easy enough to deal with as they had little hand to hand combat experience. Lexa left a wake of unconscious men behind her.  
Suddenly, a scream rang out, louder than the commotion around her. Her eyes widened as she realized who that scream belonged to. She rushed to the entrance of the ark screaming for Raven or Octavia or Abigail, anyone. Finally, she came across Octavia. “Where is Clarke?” Lexa shouted in desperation.   
Octavia nodded and gestured for Lexa to follow her. They ran through the halls taking turn after turn, Lexa wasn’t keeping track. Finally, they reached a series of jail cells and Lexa shoved past Octavia to the only open cell. Bellamy held Clarke in his lap, Pike lay on the floor dead. Lexa rushed towards Clarke pulling her away from Bellamy and into her own lap. Her hands came away bloody and she frantically shook Clarke.  
“Clarke, wake up. Skai Prisa, beja! Yu gungplei no ste odon.” Clarke groaned slightly and shifted in Lexas arms. Lexa could have sung for joy, “You are safe, ai hodness.” She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, ignoring the curious looks from Bellamy and Octavia. “We must get her help.”  
Bellamy moved forward to pick her up, but Clarke flinched and Lexa shielded her from him, growling. “Stay away from her!” Bellamy backed away from them looking terrified. Good riddance Lexa thought. She slid her arms under Clarke’s weak body and lifted her up.  
“Show me where to go, Octavia kom skaikru”  
“Sha, heda”   
Lexa laid Clarke down on a cot in front of Abigail, “Sou nou teik em wan op, don’t let her die chancellor.”  
Abby looked at the commander in shock. When Clarke groaned, Abby jolted into action. Throughout the entire surgery, Lexa remained standing just out of the way so that Abby had room to work. Abby couldn’t help glancing at Lexa every so often, confused at why the young commander hadn’t left to tend to the alliance and her people.   
The chancellor finished the final touches on Clarke’s stitches and sighed in relief. There had been several complications, and every time there was one she could feel Lexa hovering closer, her back rigid and fear written across her face. It was a blessing that her daughter was alive. She turned to face the commander with a respectful nod, “Clarke will be okay, commander. Though it will take her some time to recover.”  
Lexa nodded and rushed to Clarke’s side. She hovered looking a bit lost and uncomfortable. She glanced up at Abigail and then back to Clarke several times.  
“Commander, shouldn’t you be seeing to your people?” Lexa looked up chastised. “You can come back later, Lexa. We need you to tend to the people with me now though.” Abigail said confused, Lexa never needed prodding when it came to leading.  
Lexa ran a gentle hand through Clarke’s hair and bent to whisper something in her ear. Abby’s eyes widened in surprise. “Let us go Abigail kom skaikru, I will return here as soon as we are finished.”  
Abigail stared after Lexa’s retreating back, utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Skai Prisa, beja! Yu gungplei no ste odon= sky princess, please! You're fight is not over  
> *Sha, heda= yes, heda  
> *Sou nou teik em wan op= Do not let her die


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are adorable and Lexa is protective as always :)

Lexa groaned silently, impatient. “Chancellor, we will discuss this tomorrow or the day after. Now that everyone is settled and no longer at each other’s throats we will need Clarke’s input to carry on any further.”  
Abigail huffed beside Kane, “Why can we not reach a decision, Kane and I are here. Clarke will not be able to come to a meeting for another week.”  
“Then we shall wait a week,” Lexa deadpanned. “Clarke is the ambassador, and our people trust and respect her the most of the skaikru. We will wait for Clarke. Now, if you'll excuse me I must go see her, if you could point me in that direction.”  
Chancellor Griffin gestured for one of her men to lead the commander to the infirmary. “Taim na bantz,” Lexa commanded her guard and they were gone.   
Abigail groaned loudly, “why is she so stubborn. We don’t need Clarke for this.”  
Kane hushed her, “Abigail, you know that Clarke is the only skaikru that Lexa trusts.”  
“But why?” Abigail huffed. “I think she cares for Clarke, Kane”  
Kane laughed loudly, “Can’t be. That girl has sworn off feelings.”  
“I’m telling you, Kane, you didn’t see her while I was fixing up Clarke. I had to convince her to leave. She was going to stay there.” Abby paused thoughtful. She resolved to remaining observant to get her answer.  
***  
“Ste hir,” Lexa commanded her guard before she stepped inside the infirmary. Joseph nodded at her and Lexa left him behind. She saw a chair near Clarke’s bed and pulled it nearer to her, taking a seat. “Ste yuj, ai skai prisa,” Lexa whispered and took Clarke’s hand in her own.

The chancellor stepped inside the infirmary late that night. It had been a long day and she was just finally getting time to go visit her daughter. When she approached her daughter’s bed, she saw something that she didn’t expect. Lexa’s head was resting on the bed beside her daughter, her back bent uncomfortably in the chair she sat in. Her hand gripped tightly to Clarke’s as though she were her life-line. Footsteps sounded behind her and Abigail turned around to their source. Raven stood slightly behind her looking amused.  
“I see Lexa is still in the same spot,” Raven chuckled.  
“How long has she been like this?” Abby asked.  
“A while, the first time I came in here she was awake. She whipped her hand out of Clarke’s like she’d been burned. It was actually really cute. Thought she got away with it too,” Raven chuckled at the memory. “Anyway I’ve been periodically coming back in to see if Clarke had woken up. Every time she’s been like this.”  
Abby nodded, “well, I guess we’ll all have to just share her.”   
Raven nodded and stood beside the chancellor.  
***  
Lexa woke the next morning to Clarke staring down at her, groggily. “Clarke!” Lexa shot up from her position.  
Clarke chuckled lightly, “You look cute when you’re sleeping.”  
Lexa blushed, and sat back down. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit,” Clarke grinned. “You been here all night?” She shifted uncomfortably.  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa questioned, concerned.  
“I’m in pain,” she shifted some more, “and I really hate hospitals, they scare me. Not to mention I'm a little uncomfortable here after everything.” she whispered, afraid to show her weakness.  
Lexa nodded gravely and stood up to leave. “Wait, Lex, where are you going?” Clarke asked, confused at what she’d done.  
“I will be back in a moment do not worry.” Lexa’s gaze softened, “trust me.”  
Clarke stared into her eyes and found only sincerity, she nodded.  
Lexa searched the Ark randomly, her guard in tow. When she finally found the Chancellor, she stood before her.  
“I wish for Clarke to be taken to my camp.”  
“What? Clarke is staying here. We can take care of her better.”  
“Just like you did before?” Lexa growled. Abby stepped back shocked. “The camp is a minute walk away, if Clarke needs medical assistance I will bring her back here. In the meantime, she will stay in our camp.”  
Lexa turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving the chancellor to stumble after her. When she reached the infirmary again, Clarke was hardly awake. “Lexa,” was all that she managed to say.  
“We are going to my camp, Clarke. Rest easy.” Clarke sighed in relief.  
“She’s awake,” Abby squeaked, “You didn’t tell me she was awake.”   
“Mom,” Clarke sighed.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Clarke smiled at her, “You’re not really going to go with her, are you?”  
Clarke managed to nod, “Yes I am, I’m not going far. She’s doing this for me, please let her.”  
Abigail managed a terse nod. “Okay honey,” She turned her attention to Lexa, “Will I be allowed to visit her?”  
Lexa nodded and scooped Clarke up into her arms, she groaned in pain. “Ste yuj meizen,” Lexa told her softly. Clarke nodded once more to her mother and then buried her face into Lexa’s neck as she walked.   
There was a series of shouts as Lexa returned to camp. Lexa ignored them and approached her tent. “Do not let anyone in,” she told the guards posted outside. She gently laid Clarke down onto her plush furs. Clarke had fallen asleep somewhere along the walk but she stirred now.  
“Mochof, Leksa.”  
“Relax now, Clarke. You need to rest.” Lexa stood to leave but Clarke grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
“Stay, please.”  
Lexa nodded and sat beside her own bed. Clarke shook her head, “come lay with me Lexa, this is your bed.”  
Lexa shook her head in return. “I will hurt you.”  
“Beja, Leksa, beja”  
Lexa nodded, weak to this side of Clarke, any side of Clarke. She lowered herself beside Clarke and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her. When she didn’t protest Lexa relaxed and Clarke turned towards her, burying her face in her neck. Clarke’s breath evened out moments later, and Lexa whispered to her “Ai laik kwel gon yu, Klark”  
She assumed Clarke was asleep until she heard a quiet, “I am weak for you too, Lexa.” Lexa smiled to herself and let herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taim na bantz= Lets go  
> *Skaikru= sky people  
> *Ste hir= stay here  
> *Ste yuj, ai skai prisa= be strong, my sky princess  
> *Meizen= beautiful  
> *Beja= please


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is adorable

Clarke slept fitfully for days. She hardly ever woke except to eat. Lexa spent nearly all her time with Clarke. She woke her up to eat three times a day and would eat with her. She laid with her when she woke in immense pain, and she slept with her every night. The rest of her time was spent, upholding the temporary alliance.  
Lexa had just laid down with Clarke in her arms, holding her tight to ease the memory of her nightmare when Indra entered her tent unannounced.  
“Heda, der ste a gonplei..” She cut off quickly at the sight before her. “Heda!” she hissed, “this is how you have been spending all your time? You are being childish”  
“Indra,” Lexa snapped “hod yu rein daun.”  
Indra silenced herself, “as I said, there has been a fight. Your presence is required.”  
Lexa nodded and stood, whispering soothing words to Clarke. She brushed passed Indra and out of the tent. She didn’t have to go far to see the commotion, at their border.  
She saw the girl named raven shouting and swinging at the guards who attempted to restrain her. “Nou jomp em op! Let her go.” The guards immediately dropped their hold on the feisty young girl. “Let her pass.”  
Once she realized she would no longer be apprehended, Raven walked swiftly towards her. “Where is Clarke, you just took her and none of us know if she is even alive.”  
“I assure you that she is alive. She is resting in my tent.”  
“I want to see her..” a loud scream interrupted them. Both their eyes widened, “What are you doing to her?” Raven shouted disgusted.  
Lexa ignored her, sprinting towards her own tent, towards a scream that she knew too well. “Clarke!” she shoved the tent flap aside and rushed into her quarters. She searched frantically for danger but only saw Clarke thrashing on her fur’s. The girl must be having a nightmare, she thought. She rushed to her side, sliding into the furs next to her and wrapping her arms around her. “Klark,” she whispered “wake up, yu laik klir”  
Raven had followed Lexa’s mad dash and was also searching for danger. “What’s going on?”  
“Shof op,” Lexa silenced her and for once, Raven listened to her.  
Clarke had woken at Lexa’s soft insistence and warmth. She looked panicked, her eyes searching for something. “Hush, Klark, you are safe skai prisa.”  
Clarke focused on Lexa, her eyes holding the beautiful green orbs. “He was stabbing me, and when you came in, Bellamy shot you instead of Pike. Leksa, Ai drop of yu (lost you)”  
“Chil yu au Clarke, I am here. Ai gada yu in.”  
Clarke relaxed into her hold, finally. Raven coughed awkwardly.  
“Raven,” Clarke said surprised, “what are you doing here?”  
Raven raised an eyebrow at Clarke and the commander but just said, “I was worried. The commander here just swept you away, none of us even got to say goodbye. We didn’t even know if you were alive.”  
Clarke glanced at the commander who had the tact to look a little sheepish. “I’m sorry, Raven. I’m okay though. Just recovering, slowly.”  
Raven nodded, “your mother wants to come see you, do a check-up. Ya know, the works”  
Clarke nodded and looked to Lexa for confirmation. Lexa nodded in return and spoke up, “she is welcome any time that she wishes to come see Clarke just as I told her, you are too, and anyone else who wants to.”  
Raven arched a brow, “even Bell?”  
Lexa positively growled at the mention of his name, “absolutely not.”  
Clarke glanced at her, surprised, “um, Ray could you give us a minute?”  
Raven nodded knowingly and stepped out of the tent. “What’s going on Lex?”  
Lexa’s eyes had darkened, they were fiery with anger. “He hurt you,” she growled. “He is to be no where near you until you are well and I or a guard is by your side.”  
“Lexa,” she soothed. “Lex look at me, she reached out and tilted Lexa’s chin towards her, forcing her to meet her eyes. Lexa’s expression immediately softened. “He was doing what he thought was right, remember Lex? We can’t fault him for that. You’ve done it to.”  
Lexa sighed, “I did not physically hurt you. I could never.”  
“He didn’t hurt me badly, he gave me a couple low voltage shocks and when Pike asked him to be more aggressive, he couldn’t.”  
Lexa grit her teeth, “he still hurt you, even if it wasn’t bad, he put his hands on you. And he stood by and watched you be tortured!”  
“Lexa, chilla. I’m okay, and this isn’t Bellamy’s fault. The one to blame is dead and you’re placing the blame on Bellamy because you have no one else to take it out on. Believe me I’m not mad at you for it, but it’s misplaced and he doesn’t deserve it.”  
Lexa sighed. “You are right Clarke. I want to rip them all to shreds for somehow being apart of how you were hurt because I did not get to kill that traitor myself,” she growled. “And now all my anger is unsolvable because the guilty is already gone and he did not get his punishment.”  
Clarke brushed her thumb along Lexa’s cheek, hoping to calm her down. “Death is punishment, ai hodness. We are together and that is all that matters, we can relax now. No more revenge is necessary.”  
Lexa nodded, meeting her eyes and getting lost in the icy blue. “Sha Klark” she whispered and leaned in. Suddenly they were kissing and they were finally, completely content. It felt like coming home, like this is what she had been waiting for her whole life and the only thing that could ever make her feel better. There lips moved in sync and it was passionate and innocent all at the same time. They only broke apart to breathe, their chests rising and falling rapidly.  
“Can I come back in?” Raven questioned cautiously from just outside the tent.  
Lexa groaned lightly, attempting to control herself she straightened her back and called for Raven to enter. “Yes, even Bellamy may visit if he so pleases.”  
“Wonderful, I’ll go get your mother Clarke. We’ll be back later today?”  
“Yes of course, be safe.” Clarke smiled at her friend who leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek in farewell. Lexa straightened even further at Raven’s action, her back becoming rigid and a small sound of protest escaping her.  
Clarke and Raven both turned towards her alarmed. At Lexa’s seemingly blank expression Raven burst out in laughter. “See you later, Commander Heart eyes,” and she was gone before Lexa could make a comment.  
Lexa scoffed, “that’s the second time she has called me that. I do not understand.”  
Clarke snorted, no longer able to hold in her laughter. “Clarkeeee,” Lexa whined, actually whined. That was it, Clarke couldn’t contain it any longer, she exploded with laughter. Lexa simply pouted, Clarke put a hand to her chest, out of breathe. When she finally gained control again she leaned forward and kissed Lexa’s pout. When she pulled back Lexa was smiling slightly.  
“Ah, that’s better,” Clarke smiled in return and Lexa’s smile grew.  
“Seriously Klark, tell me what that means,” Lexa pulled her commander face and glared at Clarke. Clarke only smiled smugly in return.  
“Make me, Heda,” clarke dared.  
Lexa shifted forward, closing the distance between the two and placing her mouth directly next to Clarke’s ear. “Do not make me ask again, Klark.” she whispered dangerously.  
Clarke shivered at the sensation. “I’m afraid it’s rather difficult to hear you, heda.”  
“Sha, let me speak slower. Tel. ai. op. hashta. dison.” Her lips brushed Clarke’s ear with every single word. Lexa loved how much of their language Clarke had learned. It made Lexa immensely proud and it made Clarke even sexier. She loved speaking her native tongue with her and Clarke always responded in kind, just as enthusiastically. However, Clarke did not react how she normally would. Instead of her eyes blowing wide with lust, they did so out of fear. She froze in place and her breath shortened.  
“Clarke? Are you okay?” She wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. “Clarke please, breathe. What is wrong?”  
Slowly, with Lexa’s soothing, Clarke came back to herself, clinging to Lexa. “Thank you,” she whispered.  
“What was wrong?”  
“That’s what he would say, right before he tortured me. He would say tell me, he would yell it at me and I never would. So he had his men electrocute and beat me.”  
Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke, trying to protect her from the memories she didn’t share. “I am so sorry, meizen. You are safe now. Rest easy, there has been much activity today. I will protect you.”  
Clarke nodded and relaxed into the hold of her lover. Lexa always made her feel safe, now was no different. She let her eyes close and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heda, der ste a gonplei..= commander, there is a fight...  
> *Hod yu rein daun= know your place  
> *Nou jomp em op!=do not attack!  
> *yu laik klir= you are safe  
> *Chil yu au, CLarke, I am here. Ai gada yu in= relax, Clarke, I am here. I've got you  
> *Chilla= be calm  
> *Tel. ai. op. hashta. dison. = Tell me about this  
> *Meizen= Beautiful


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit get's real. Hope you enjoy =)

Later that evening, Lexa brought Clarke her dinner and was surprised to see her sitting up in the bed. She smiled when Lexa entered her tent and gestured for her to place the plates on the table.  
“Could you come help me up? I’m gonna try to eat with you at the table.”  
Lexa was by her side in an instant, a smile lighting up her face. “You’re feeling better then?” She asked as she helped Clarke up.  
Clarke groaned slightly in pain, “enough to sort of get up.” She gave Lexa a gruesome half smile.  
“Okay,” Lexa chuckled, “Let’s get you seated.”  
They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, just thankful to be together. Lexa had finished and was watching Clarke with love and admiration.  
“Heda, Abigail kom skaikru.”  
“Min op”  
Dr. Griffin entered the tent and rushed to her daughter’s side. “Oh Clarke,” she said looking her over and checking all of her wounds. “You’re up, and healing nicely.”  
Clarke smiled warmly at her mother, “thanks to you and Lexa.”  
“How does your shoulder and legs feel, the sprain in your ankle looks pretty swollen still.”  
“They hurt, but they’re not unmanageable.”  
Abigail finished her perusal and stared at her daughter apprehensively.  
“What’s wrong mom, and where is Raven?”  
Abby sighed, “Raven had to stay behind.”  
Clarke glanced at Lexa, suddenly fearful and seeking strength. Lexa met her gaze and silently supported her, hoping to provide the strength she knew Clarke was searching for. Clarke straightened her posture and accepted a determined demeanor. “What’s going on mom?”  
Abigail sighed again, “some of the members of the Ark are determined to reject the grounders. They’re trying to convince people that were all going to get them killed. Raven had to stay to help detain them.”  
Clarke stood abruptly, hiding her wince. “We will go there immediately.”  
“Clarke, you don’t have to do this. We can figure it out.”  
“Yes I do, are you with me?”  
Abigail hesitantly nodded.  
Lexa rose to take her place by Clarke’s side and offer assistance. Clarke flashed her a grateful look. “Maybe some of your warriors should come, I have an idea.”  
Lexa looked at her curiously, but accepted her suggestion without question. “How many?”  
“Whoever wishes to come, give an announcement?”  
Lexa nodded and helped Clarke out of the tent. She stayed close to Clarke’s side and let her lean on her, accepting as much of her weight as she could. One they entered the public eye Clarke moved to separate herself from Lexa but Lexa pulled her firmly back into her side.  
“Lexa,” she hissed, “your people…”  
“You are my people Klark. My people will see you as such if I treat you so.” Clarke sighed gratefully. “My people,” she spoke to her warriors, “we will enter Arkadia with Klark kom skaikru, any who wish to come may. We seek to resolve a few issues between our people.”  
Clarke and Lexa led the way, a surprising amount of grounders following in their wake. Their pace was slow, Lexa partially carrying Clarke by the halfway mark. They stopped in front of the gate and Abby made her way to the front of the procession, “Open the gates.” The guardsmen did as they were told and the chancellor continued forward. The minute they entered the walls of Arkadia a commotion broke out.  
“You don’t belong here!” One of the arkers shouted. A group of them tried to surge forward and attack but the guards held them in place.  
“Enough!” Clarke spoke loudly and clearly. With Lexa’s help she breached the space between the grounder’s and the arker’s. They stood strong together in the center of their people. “If we want to survive we all need to get along,” Clarke implored. “We’re all the same now. There are no arker’s anymore. Were all grounders, we became them the minute we crash landed on this Earth.”  
“But they’re savages!”  
“And we aren’t? We floated anyone who committed a crime on the Ark, wasn’t that vile? Look at what you guys did to me, a member of your society, and you beat and almost killed me. Who really are the savages?”  
“You’re one of them!” Someone shouted, “Look at you, she’s by your side even now! She betrayed us!”  
Lexa moved to defend Clarke but Clarke held her back, “I’ve got this,” she whispered. “Trust me.”  
Lexa nodded and moved back to her side.  
“You’re right. I am one of them and they are one of us. We’re all the same. Lexa did betray us, but I betrayed you guys too and so did Pike and every single one of us. We have all done terrible things to save the people we love. She was doing what she thought was right for people just as every single leader has ever done. Just like you all would do. DO you think you would even hesitate to kill someone if they held a gun to the head of someone you loved? Your wife, children, brother, sister, mother… anyone you ever loved? If you think that makes someone savage, then every single one of us is savage!”  
A hush came over the camp, “We need to stop fighting and start accepting each other! We are a member of the coalition, Lexa is our commander, these people are our people. If we started acting that way maybe we would finally find peace. Maybe we’ll finally save some lives instead of taking them. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want an environment where our children can grow up protected by everyone on this ground, instead of fearing for their lives every time we come across someone different than us? We’re better than the hate were displaying, we are a species that ca show compassion and love.” She turned to Lexa at her words and a small smile played across her lips. “We need to start acting like it.”  
Lexa raised her voice above the commotion, “What Wanheda says is true! You have entered the coalition and I will treat you as such. You have a say in anything that takes place on this Earth and you have the protection of the armies of the thirteen clans! We can all survive peacefully if you will just agree to get along. You may travel anywhere you please without question.” She stepped in front of Clarke to face her, “I have sworn fealty to Klark Kom Skaikru, the 13th clan and I intend to stand by my promise. All of you will be safe and healthy just as all of the other clans.” Lexa turned to her people, “all of the clans will abide by one another and this coalition, even the thirteenth clan.” She gestured to Clarke, “Klark kom skaikru, the legendary Wanheda and ambassador, will become my second. The first of the arkers to truly blend with our society. In a bond taken in blood, their people are our people. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!”  
Clarke turned to Lexa surprised and completely taken off guard. Lexa nodded at her and Clarke seemed to understand, she trusted Lexa. “Let this be our first step to peace, our people as one moving forward into a better tomorrow,” Clarke begged. Little by little people began approaching Clarke and Lexa. Abigail approached and took Clarke’s hand and Raven took her’s. Octavia and Lincoln, holding hands, took one of Lexa’s. Lexa and Clarke allowed their hands to be clasped as more people approached, grounders and Arker’s alike holding hands and placing hands on shoulders in an act of peace. Lexa smiled at Clarke, her face beaming with pride for what they had accomplished, together. It wasn’t permanent but it was enough for now and hopefully it would be something they made bigger together as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Min op= enter  
> *Wanheda= commander of death  
> *Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!= you attack her and you attack me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist? Sorta haha

Once things had settled down Clarke and Lexa escaped into the ark with her mother and Kane. “We need to discuss our proceedings,” Dr. Griffin mentioned.  
“We’ll meet you in the conference room in an hour mom,” she glanced at Lexa. “We need to talk first.”  
Abby nodded, “We’ll see you in there.”  
As soon as her mom and Kane disappeared Clarke slumped into Lexa’s hold. “You are tired and in pain,” Lexa whispered, “You need rest. We can push the meeting off until tomorrow.”  
“No, let’s go talk. We’ll meet with them in a little bit. I’ve been useless for too long. I want to help.”  
“You can help tomorrow Clarke, you should not push yourself.”  
“Please Lex, beja.”  
“Fine, where shall we go.”  
“My room,” Clarke gestured forward, showing Lexa the way.  
“Clarke! Wait!” Someone shouted. She turned around and was grabbed by Bellamy.  
“Get away from her,” Lexa growled. She lashed out, punching Bellamy directly in the face. He yelped and grabbed his nose which was spurting with blood. He backed away quickly, “I was just trying to give her a hug. I’m so sorry, please, Clarke,” he begged his eye sincere and pleading. “I just wanted to apologize. Can we talk?”  
His big brown puppy dog eyes pleaded with her and Clarke finally caved. “Of course Bell.” She turned to Lexa, “Is that okay, Lex?”  
"That is fine" she stated and stood stock still next to Clarke. Clarke could barely contain her smile as Bellamy looked at her confused. “Can we talk alone?” Bellamy asked.  
“What do you have to say to her that I cannot hear? I will stay here and make sure that everything is well, is there some reason you do not wish for me to be here?” She stepped closer to Clarke with each word, protectively hovering.  
Clarke’s smile widened as Bellamy regarded Lexa with wide eyes. She placed her hand soothingly on Lexa’s own arm who relaxed, if only slightly, under her touch. “It’s okay, Lex. You can leave us. We need to talk one on one.”  
Lexa stared at Clarke for a moment searching for something. Finally, she nodded stiffly and fixed Bellamy with a hard glare. “I will be right around the corner,” she pointed with her finger, “If I hear anything go wrong…” she threatened.  
Bellamy gulped and nodded while Lexa stomped off. “Well,” he whispered to Clarke. “Isn’t she just a ball of joy.”  
Clarke snorted with laughter, “She has a good heart.” She smiled sincerely thinking of Lexa’s cute protective habits.  
“Hmm,” Bellamy hummed, “you’re awfully smiley and she’s awfully.. Protective…” he trailed off.  
Clarke straightened, “What did you want to talk about Bell.”  
He straightened and sighed, “I’m so sorry Clarke. You were gone and I was so mad at you for leaving us, for leaving me to deal with all of this. Pike, he just seemed so right, like everything he said made sense. He tapped into my anger at the grounders and I agreed with him wholeheartedly. The grounders were the reason for our suffering. I thought what we were doing was right. I’m so sorry Clarke” he grinned “Guess I really do need your guidance princess.” His grin dampened, “But then when he started hurting you, I couldn’t. I realized just how savage he was being. I’m so sorry Clarke.”  
She smiled, “I know, its okay. You’re right, it’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have left you alone. You needed my help and I abandoned you.” she frowned. “I’m sorry too.”  
“No you were right Clarke, you were doing everything you could for us. I see that now after your speech. You got us into the coalition and Lexa is loyal to us. We might actually find some peace if we can all learn to get along.”  
Clarke smiled and stepped forward to hug him, “I don’t blame you Bell. When I needed you, you stepped up and saved me and to me that redeems you. We all do what we think is right and sometimes we’re wrong. We all make mistakes. You’re back on the straight path, that’s all that matters.”  
“Thank you so much Princess. It means so much to me to know that you’ve forgiven me.” He stepped back and smiled ruefully gesturing behind Clarke, “even if she doesn’t.”  
Clarke smiled, “She’ll come around. I’ve got to go though, we have a meeting. Talk to my mom about attending.” She checked her watch, “It’s in like 45 minutes.”  
He grinned, “Yeah maybe I will, I think I might need a break from politics for a while though. Catch ya later.”  
Clarke smiled at his retreating form and then limped off after Lexa. When she rounded the corner Lexa was so surprised she nearly fell, her position already awkward from attempting to peak around the corner without being seen. Clarke burst out in laughter, clutching at her stomach when it brought about a bout of pain. She winced and Lexa rushed to her side. “Let’s get you to your room,” Lexa husked. She carried Clarke the rest of the way to her room and struggled with the door a moment before she could get it open. She placed Clarke down on her bed gently and dropped down to her knees next to her.  
“What hurts?”  
“Everything,” she sighed. “It’s okay Lex, I just need to rest for a little bit.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes, “can I get you anything?”  
“A glass of water maybe,” she pointed to the cabinet with the glasses and the tap where she could get some water.  
Lexa stood to comply and took a look around Clarke’s room finally realizing that she was somewhere special. She did a full circle her mouth dropping open at the beautiful paintings of things on the Earth strewn across her walls. Water glass in hand she approached a section of the wall that held her favorite, glow in the dark, flower. She gaped at the detail and beauty packed into the small flowers strewn across the wall.  
“Do you like it?” Clarke asked shyly from her spot on the bed.  
Lexa turned to her, her mouth still slightly agape. “They’re beautiful Klark. You are so talented.” she turned back to the flower’s for a moment, running her hands across the beautifully depicted petals. “These are my favorite flowers,” she whispered turning back to Clarke with tears in her eyes. “Costia used to bring me them every year on my birthday,” she sighed and Clarke smiled encouraging. She was touched that Lexa was choosing to share this part of herself with her. “She would come up with new grand ways to present them to me every single year,” Lexa smiled to herself and then met Clarke’s gaze. “She would have loved you, ai hodness.”  
Clarke smiled wider as Lexa made her way to the bed. “I’m sure that I would love her too. We have something major in common.” She whispered conspiratorially.  
Lexa looked confused, “what?”  
“We both love you. Anyone that loves you is automatically a friend of mine.”  
Lexa beamed in return and moved to kiss Clarke. Their lips met in a perfect combination of sweet and passionate. Lexa’s tongue slipped into Clarke’s mouth and they both groaned. Clarke pulled Lexa on top of her and slipped a hand under her shirt her hand meeting hot skin, resulting in a tingle they both felt. Lexa groaned and her hips ground into Clarke’s. Clarke gasped, the motion pushing against her cuts and bruises. Lexa moved away quickly looking horrified. “I am so sorry Clarke. I did not mean to hurt you.”  
“It’s okay, Lex. Come back over here.”  
Lexa moved slightly closer, barely brushing against her. Clarke rolled her eyes and clasped Lexa’s hand in hers. “We should talk anyway.” Lexa nodded firmly waiting for Clarke to begin.  
“Are you sure about this second thing? I am no warrior. I don't want to let you down.”  
Lexa scoffed, “I am sure Clarke. You have a strong heart and determination and you are good with a dagger.” Lexa smiled, “I have seen you practice, you are quite skilled. You taught yourself while you were alone?”  
Clarke nodded, “I needed to survive, so I learned to use a dagger and throw it. Also, to shoot a little.”  
Lexa nodded, “You are a true warrior Clarke do not worry. You have basics down in archery, it will be easy for you to learn with practice. The dagger needs little improvement and your knowledge in the dagger lends well to learning the blade.” Lexa smiled at her, “and you will be learning from the best, you will excel and bring honor to your clan. I am sure of it. Once you have completed the trials you will serve alongside many of the other warriors and once you have earned your place,” she looked at Clarke with apprehension, “It is my wish that you will learn to lead with me.”  
“What?” Clarke gasped her jaw dropping.  
Lexa look apprehensive, “I had hoped that you would be willing to lead alongside me. You are a true leader Clarke and I want you by my side. Once you have passed your trials our people will see you as one of us. Once that is done they will accept you as my partner, you are already highly respected, they will see you as a good match.” Lexa bit her lip concerned, “If that is what you still wish to be.”  
Clarke immediately put her hand to Lexa’s cheek giving her a chaste kiss. “Of course my love. Are you sure I should lead with you? I would happily remain by your side.”  
Lexa looked at her seriously, “you were made to lead same as me Clarke. We will only benefit from your input. I will never betray you again, this way it will make my decision easy.” She smiled.  
Clarke leaned forward to kiss her sweetly again. “We cannot tell anyone of our true intentions though or my people may not accept this plan. Once you become one of us, we may present our true intentions. Sha?”  
“Sha heda,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beja= please  
> *Sha heda= yes commander  
> *Ai hodness= my love


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa helped Clarke to the conference room, Clarke leaning heavily upon Lexa’s shoulder. Abby welcomed them inside to where Kane was already seated. Lexa and Clarke took a seat next to each other on the opposite side of the table from Kane. Abigail took a seat next to Kane and the meeting began.  
They discussed how skaikru would be treated as a member of the coalition, their rights and laws. The greatest asset for skaikru would be the ability to trade for clothing, which they would need for the upcoming winter, livestock and food. Lexa agreed to have the skaikru be taught how to hunt on their own, and in return the skaikru would teach them their medical and some technological knowledge. Finally, they got to the main issue that seemed to be plaguing Dr. Griffin, “what does this mean for us and for Clarke if she becomes your second, commander?”  
Abby took notice of the fact that Lexa and Clarke seemed to subconsciously move closer to one another. “Clarke will be my second, learn our ways and when she has passed her trials she will become a member of trikru as well as skaikru, she will be the first dual member and will hopefully set a precedent for further assimilation between the sky people and the grounders so that we may all get along.” Lexa outlined glancing at Clarke for confirmation. Clarke smiled slightly in response.  
“But if she is no longer one of us how will we protect her.”  
“There is no us and them anymore. We are all one, I am one of both clans all under Lexa in Polis.”  
“If Lexa gets the resolute say everything how will anything benefit skaikru, we have to make sure our people are looked after and our ways are fundamentally different,”  
Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s thigh under the table hoping to calm her and offer her support. Lexa put her hand over Clarke’s and squeezed gratefully, “ that's why we are teaching each other so that we all might adapt to something in between both our clans. The world is changing and so must we all. And as I said previously I do not make decisions without my generals and ambassadors, therefore you will have a say in all of the decisions. You will find that more people may agree with your ideas if you present them correctly, diplomatically and not angrily. As I have promised Clarke your people will always have a friend in me and that will greatly help your odds if something is going against you. If you are wrong, however, I cannot agree with you. The best interests of all my people are my highest priority.”  
Kane stepped forward to stop Abby from interjecting, “I think that is reasonable.”  
Clarke nodded, “what are you going to do about the chancellor, this can't be another grab for power”  
“We'll hold another election”  
Lexa growled, “that did not work very well last time.”  
Clarke looked to her, ”we have changed many minds, Lexa. Our people will choose right this time”  
“They better, if they do not something will have to be done”  
Abigail nodded in return, “what if we wish to inhabit the mountain?”  
A silence befell the meeting, Clarke’s eyes flashed with fear.   
“Absolutely not!” Lexa declared. “We would kill you if you tried! That place is evil.”  
“It is not a place that is evil, but the people.”  
“Even so mom, don't you think that place has had enough evil people? We shouldn't mess with it. It's better off left empty. You guys will survive without it we'll make sure of it.” Clarke said diplomatically.  
“What about the missiles inside?”  
“They won't be used!”  
“We should keep them just in case.”  
“Just in case of what? We want to destroy everything again? Absolutely not!” Lexa was outraged.  
“I agree with, Lexa”  
“Well what will you do with them?”  
“I have an idea, we'll get back to you another time. It's getting late.”  
Clarke was clutching her shoulder and her body screamed exhaustion. Lexa picked up on this, “we're done for the night.”  
“But we have more things to discuss…” Dr. Griffin began.  
“They will be discussed tomorrow. We are done for the night.” Lexa said with finality.   
Clarke flashed her a grateful look. They said their goodbyes and Lexa assisted Clarke out of the room. Halfway down the hallway Clarke stumbled and fell, Lexa, luckily, was close enough that she could just reach out and catch her. She gathered Clarke into her arms whispering “ai gud yu”  
“Mochof Leksa, let's just go to my room tonight it's too far back to camp.”  
Lexa nodded and obliged. When they reached Clarke's quarters Lexa placed her in bed and climbed in next to her. “You did well my love, rest now we will talk in the morning.” She kissed her lightly and Clarke was asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ai Gud yu= I got you  
> *mochof= thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy :)

Clarke woke to movement next to her. She smiled when Lexa bent to kiss her forehead. She shifted so that Lexa was in her line of sight, “good morning.”  
Lexa smiled slightly and left another lingering kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “How are you feeling today, my love?”  
“Like I’ve been run over by a horse,” Clarke chuckled.  
Lexa held her tighter, her eyes shining with worry. “Maybe we should cancel the rest of this meeting today and make sure you get some more rest.”  
Clarke shifted to give Lexa a small kiss, “no we have to finish this. I will survive,” she smiled. “I can get extra rest tonight into tomorrow.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s pout, “we should be getting up soon, we can grab some breakfast in the meal hall. Then we should get my mom and finish this meeting early.”  
“As you wish,” Lexa rose and Clarke finally noticed how very unclothed Lexa was. She was wearing only a wrap around her breasts and boy short underwear. Clarke became fixated on Lexa as she moved about the room finding her clothes.  
“Clarke, Clarke? You okay?”  
Clarke blushed bright red, caught in the act. Clarke approached her and ran her hands over the scar left by the bullet hole. “It’s healed nicely, any pain?” Lexa shook her head. Clarke pulled herself away but her eyes were once again drawn to the beautiful commanders body. Lexa couldn’t help the huge grin that came across her face, she was enjoying this. Clarke finally gathered her thoughts and began stripping. Two could play at this game. Lexa’s jaw dropped as Clarke pulled her shirt over her head and her pants down her legs. Unable to tear her eyes away from Clarke’s beautiful curves she tripped trying to put her pants on as Clarke stood from the bed. Lexa blushed at her own stupidity and put her head down. When she looked back up he gaze locked on Clarke bent over a drawer, ruffling through the contents. Lexa was moving before she even thought about it. Her arms slid across Clarke’s middle and she pulled her into her chest. She began placing light kisses on Clarke’s neck, earning a sigh. Clarke spun in Lexa’s arms and brought their lips together, everywhere their skin touched was burning. Clarke pushed Lexa backwards, when her legs hit the bed she fell onto it, staring expectantly up at Clarke.  
Clarke smiled down at her, enchanted by the beauty below her. Lexa pulled at Clarke’s arm and she finally lowered herself until their skin brushed together. Lexa’s hands began to roam along Clarke’s bare skin taking in each bump, bruise, and scar since she hit the ground; the story of Clarke’s journey written across her body. Her fingers hit the band of her bra and she slid her fingers around to her back, skillfully unclasping it. Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s and stopped her from removing her bra.  
“We should stop. We have stuff to do, and if we do this now we’ll be stuck in here all day.”  
Lexa grumbled her defeat and re-clasped Clarke’s bra. “Don’t worry,” Clarke smiled. “We’ll pick this up where we left off soon.”  
“We better,” Lexa sighed readjusting her own wrappings.  
They stared at each other a moment more. “Clarke,” Lexa whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“If you don’t get off of me it’s going to be very difficult for me to restrain myself.”  
“Oh,” Clarke blushed and immediately stood up to finish putting on her clothes.  
One they were both fully clothed, Clarke led the way to the dining hall. They grabbed some food from the buffet line and found a table to sit at alone. They ate in relative silence, choosing to just stare at each other in silence rather than ruin the moment with pointless small talk. With Lexa, Clarke had begun to learn the value of silence, how they could have an entire conversation without uttering a word. Somehow that made it more valuable, more meaningful and Clarke loved it.  
They had nearly finished their meals when Octavia and Raven joined their table. Lexa seemed surprised when Raven sat directly next to her rather than opting to sit near Clarke. She looked up at Clarke seemingly confused but Clarke only smiled at her, encouragingly.  
“What’s up guys?”  
“We missed you,” Octavia said. “When we saw you here we decided to join you, catch up.”  
They did catch up, each of them recalling their lives in the past few weeks. They tried to include Lexa as much as possible but she was mostly quiet. Finally Raven had, had enough. “Listen, commander heart eyes, I know you’re supposed to be stoic and all but loosen up a little. Clarke is here, we know how loose you are around her.” She burst out in laughter, Octavia joining her.  
Clarke only blushed and Lexa looked confused, “would someone please tell me what commander heart eyes means?” She nearly pouted and Raven bent double choking on her laughter. Tears were flowing out of both hers and Octavia’s eyes and Clarke couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped her lips. Lexa huffed, which only made them all laugh harder. Clarke stood up containing her laughter, “that’s all up to you guys, I’m gonna go get us some water Lex.” Lexa nodded and continued to stare at Raven expectantly.  
Clarke made her way to the water stand, cups in hand. She was nearly halfway there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dining hall.  
“Jasper, woah slow down.”  
When he faced her she couldn’t contain the shock she felt. His face was hallowed and grey and he was swaying slightly on his feet. His eyes were dead, reflecting none of the light they used to hold. He was not the Jasper that she used to know.  
“Sorry,” he grumbled, his voice hollow. “Am I going to fast for you? I thought you lived in the fast life, you certainly decided to wipe out a whole population fast enough.”  
“Jasper,” she choked. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry. I did it for them, for our people. It was the only way.”  
“It wasn’t the only way! You didn’t even try something else.”  
“We didn’t have time.”  
“You killed her!” He spat, hot tears falling from his eyes and pain written all over his face. “I loved her and you killed her.”  
Clarke reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Jasper. I really am.”  
He pulled away from her touch and spat at her. “You’re disgusting, you’re a monster and I don’t want your apologies.”  
“Then what do you want from me, Jasper. Why did you bring me here? What do you want?” Clarke had tears in her eyes.  
“This,” he grimaced and pulled out a gun.  
“Woah!” Clarke cried. “Pleas Jasper, you’re my friend. Don’t do this.”  
“You deserve this! Blood for blood right!” His eyes were dead and his posture determined. He was going to do it.  
“Lex-!” Clarke began to shout just as Jasper pulled the trigger.  
***  
Lexa was still trying to convince Raven or Octavia to tell her what commander heart eyes meant. They only laughed anew each time she asked.  
Finally, Raven was able to get out, “Don’t worry about the specifics. We’re just referring to how you look at Clarke.”  
“How I look at Clarke?”  
Raven snorted. “Don’t play dumb with us Commander. You love her.”  
Lexa looked between Raven and Octavia who were both firm. She opened her mouth to respond when they heard a loud gunshot. Lexa searched for Clarke frantically among the masses. She didn’t see a single streak of familiar blonde hair.  
“Where is Klark!” Lexa asked, she was panicking. She leapt up from the table and ran in the direction of the gunshot. She barely registered that Raven and Octavia had followed her. When she broke through the crowd into the hallway she followed the sounds of a commotion until she came upon the source.  
A boy from the ark held a gun and was threatening the soldiers who attempted to restrain him. On the floor behind him she saw a flash of blonde hair. “No!” She shouted and leapt forward. Before the boy could even react she had drawn her sword and sliced through the hand that held the gun. He promptly dropped the weapon and Lexa bashed him in the face with the hilt of her sword. She completely disregarded him as he crashed to the ground and quickly made her way to the figure on the ground.  
“Clarke!” She fell to the ground next to the girl. Her hands carefully roamed the girl’s body. She was covered in blood and she couldn’t find the source of it. “Beja Klark, you are okay. Open your eyes. Beja ai hodness.”  
Clarke shifted slightly under Lexa’s touch, coughing up blood. “Lex,”  
“Clarke! You are okay, do not worry ai gud yu. Tell me where you are wounded.”  
Clarke gestured to the bullet wound in her shoulder, “I tried to dive out of the way. Still got shot,” she choked out a wheezy laugh and Lexa silenced her with a hand.  
“Hush Clarke save your energy.” She ripped her shirt and wrapped the wound. She slipped her arms around her and quickly carried her to the medical wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beja= please  
> *Ai hodness= My love  
> *Ai gud yu= I've got you


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa paced across the medial wing. Dr. Griffin, irritated by her hovering had sent her away. Lexa had argued and argued but eventually conceded to Abby’s wishes, she needed to be focused on Clarke; Lexa did not wish to distract. However, now Lexa was in the dark and she worried about Clarke with every breath. The only thing she could do to release her nervous energy was pace; she had been pacing for the last hour. She kept envisioning Clarke bleeding on the floor and she nearly broke down each time. She wished she was in there, with her Clarke. She just wanted to be able to see her.  
Hours later, Abigail Griffin interrupted Lexa’s pacing.  
“Lexa, dear, stop your pacing.”  
Lexa whipped around to face her, “Klark?” She whispered, the fear evident in her voice.  
Abby stared at her curiously, Lexa had to be more than just diplomatically interested in her daughter. The fear dripping from her voice and eyes, the pacing, these were all acts of a woman in love; not a commander concerned about an ambassador. Abigail’s eyes widened at her realization. “She’s okay,” Abby hastened to reply. “She needs some rest but she dove just in time. If she hadn’t she would have been hit through her heart.”  
Lexa’s eyes hardened, “where is the boy?”  
“He’s been taken to a cell after his hand was fixed up.”  
“He will be dealt with tomorrow, by me,” Lexa snarled.  
Abigail nodded, “Yes commander, I implore you to remember that he is just a boy who lost the love of his life though. Maybe give him a little bit of a break.”  
Lexa’s eyes darkened menacingly. “He is a boy who almost took Clarke’s life. I do not care for his reasons. He will be punished accordingly.”  
Abby’s eyes widened at her conviction, “Yes heda.”  
“May I see Clarke,” her demeanor immediately softened at the mention of Clarke and Abby smiled slightly at the change in the young girl.  
“Of course, follow me.”  
Lexa hastened to Clarke’s side. She stared down at the face of her lover and swore to avenge her pain. To attack Clarke was to attack Lexa and any pain of Clarke’s was her own pain. The scrawny boy would pay for his crimes, Lexa would make sure of it. She brushed a stray hair of Clarke’s behind her ear and smiled lazily down at her. Seeing her breathing and alive was a relief to Lexa, she could finally rest a little easier.  
***  
Clarke groaned groggily. It felt like she’d been shot. She only noticed the irony of that thought when she opened her eyes. Memory flooded back to her and she sighed, Jasper had really done a number on her. She reached out and was pleased to find that Lexa was indeed near her. She smiled at the sight of her disheveled form snoring slightly. Lexa was hunched over in a chair next to Clarke’s bed, her head resting just against Clarke’s own thigh. Her hair was strewn about and her mouth was open slightly. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to wake her sleeping lover. Lexa probably hadn’t slept much and she looked so peaceful now.  
Clarke simply stared happily at the girl while she slept, waiting for her to wake up.  
“Clarke you’re awake!” Her mother brightened at the sight of her daughter.  
“Shh,” Clarke hastened to quiet her mother in the hopes of allowing Lexa to sleep longer.  
Dr. Griffin smiled knowingly at her daughter but chose to let it go, “how are you feeling?”  
Clarke grinned ruefully, “like i’ve been shot. Otherwise pretty great.”  
“Well, I know being shot generally is a pretty good feeling,” she laughed. “Especially with all the drugs you get.”  
“I do feel exceptionally free going and a little light headed,” Clarke chortled.  
Abby moved around Clarke checking her stitches and her vitals. “So, dear.” Abby gestured at Lexa, “You and the commander have gotten awfully close.”  
Clarke straightened slightly, “Yes, we’ve become good friends.”  
“Yes,” Abby noted. “Very good friends.”  
Clarke cleared her throat, “we value each other’s opinions in political matters. It is a purely beneficial relationship for our people and we get along rather well.”  
“Rather well indeed,” Clarke’s mother grinned, “And I’m sure your relationship is beneficial for someone alright.”  
“Mom!” Clarke blushed bright red.  
“Oh come on dear, did you really think you could hide it from me?”  
“Yes, no.” Clarke scoffed. “We didn’t think that anyone would really notice. Lexa is very anti love and we hoped that would be enough to deter any thoughts.”  
Abby scoffed, “it’s not like you guys even try to hide it. Anyone could tell with the way that girl looks at you.”  
Clarke covered her face and blushed. “Mommmmm.”  
“Alright, alright. I’m leaving.” Abby’s features softened. “I’ll come back to check on you later, try to be more discreet,” she smiled and left the room chuckling.  
Clarke groaned and glanced down at Lexa. Her eyes were open and staring at Clarke.  
“You’ve been awake?”  
“Yes?” Lexa smiled ruefully.  
“Why didn’t you help me?” Clarke shouted in distress.  
“There was no way I was getting involved in that.”  
Clarke groaned.  
“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked seriously.  
“Not terrible considering. What happened to Jasper?”  
Lexa growled at the mention of the boy, “he was taken to a cell and will be dealt with today, by me.” Her eyes were dark and there was a bite to her tone.  
“Lex, look at me.” Clarke pulled Lexa’s chin towards her until Lexa was forced to meet her eyes. “It’s me, Lexa.” Lexa’s eyes immediately lightened.  
“Do not ask me to show mercy, Clarke. I cannot do that for you.”  
“Beja Leksa. What if you had lost me. Would you not have wanted revenge? I killed the girl Jasper loved. It’s not his fault.”  
“You had to, to save your people. His people.”  
“I know, Lex. But that doesn’t change the fact that I killed the love of his life. Just imagine how you would feel.”  
“I would rather not, Klark. I already almost lost you, I could not survive such a horrific thing. I would die right along with you,”  
“Lex,” she whispered kissing the tear from her cheek. “I’m right here ai hodness.”  
Lexa nodded against Clarke’s neck. “I will show him mercy, my skai prisa, for you. But he will still be punished."  
Clarke nodded in return, “Thank you.” She tugged on Lexa’s arm until Lexa had climbed into the bed next to her. They wrapped their arms around each other, comforted by the fact that they were together. One could not exist without the other; just as earth could not exist without the sky. They smiled at the thought, secure in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beja= please  
> *Ai hodness= my love  
> *Skai prisa= sky princess


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter :) It's also where this fic earns it's mature rating so if you don't like that kind of stuff just skip the last couple of paragraphs. I tried to make it cute not raunchy though so I hope you guys enjoy :)

Lexa was pacing again. Clarke was asleep in the her bed, as well as she could be. Now, Lexa had to make a decision about the boy named Jasper. She knew that Clarke wished for her to show mercy; but, she wanted him to pay for his crime. She wanted to tie him up to a tree and give him his 100 cuts herself. She slumped to the ground her head in her hands. She wanted desperately to give Clarke what she wished, a peaceful society where blood did not always answer blood. But, she couldn’t help who she was. Blood must have blood had been ingrained in their society, she was too weak to overcome it. Maybe she was no good ruler after all, she couldn’t give Clarke what she wanted. She was half the person that Clarke was. She sobbed desperately, her body shaking. She was so torn inside. If she couldn’t overcome the thirst for revenge, how could she expect her people to. The door opened behind her and she quickly stood and faced away from the intruder. She desperately wiped at her eyes when she felt a weak hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed under her touch and put her hand over Clarke’s.  
She turned around into Clarke’s embrace and buried her face in her neck. Clarke held her tight like she understood. Lexa tightened their hold and Clarke whimpered, Lexa pulled away like she was burned. She had hurt Clarke, her eyes were wide with fear. She started to back away but Clarke reached out to grab her before she completely retreated into herself.  
“I’m okay, it just hurt a little. Come inside, Lex.”  
Lexa still looked like she wanted to run, but allowed Clarke to slowly pull her inside her room. Clarke shut the door behind them and led Lexa to the bed. She sat down and pulled Lexa with her, Lexa sat a full foot away from her and Clarke sighed. She scooted a little closer to Lexa and placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh, soothingly.  
“Beja Leksa. Tel ai op hashta dison. What is wrong?” Clarke reached out with her other hand and wiped away the fresh tears that ran down Lexa’s face. She waited patiently for Lexa to open up, offering silent support. She would be there for Lexa in every way she could, even if that meant remaining silent. She stroked Lexa’s thigh gently and watched her eyes as conflict danced across them. She saw pain, confusion, desperation and anger. “Leksa,” she whispered soothingly.  
Finally, Lexa faced her, eyes brimming with tears. “I am no good for you, skai prisa. I cannot give you what you wish for. I cannot be good.” She looked down again, staring fixedly at the mattress between them.  
Clarke forced her to look at her and reached out to brush more of her tears away but Lexa jerked her face away. Clarke pulled her hand back as if she had been shocked. “Lexa, please. Don’t do this. You are everything I want and you are good. You feel every death as if it is your own, and you strive for peace. You would sacrifice everything and anything for the well-being of your people, that is commendable not despicable. I have killed for my people too don’t beat yourself up about this, Lex.”  
“But you are good Klark and I am not! You forgive and I can only hate.” Lexa cried trying to pull away from Clarke.  
Clarke held on tight, realization dawning upon her, “Lex, is this about Jasper?”  
“Yes and no. It stems from this Jasper boy, my inability to show him mercy for you and blankets over everything else. I am savage and you are not. Your heart is pure, you are good. You always look for a peaceful resolution and I resort to fighting at every turn. Your punishment is jailing or banishment and mine is 100 cuts and death. You’re even better than your own people. Their punishments are more barbaric and you stand above it all! You are my brightness, my heart and in return I am only the darkness in your’s.”  
Clarke stared at her in disbelief. “Lexa,” she reached out for her again but was denied. “You are everything to me, don’t you see that? You bring out the best in me. You make me strive to be better, to look out for my people and to love everyone. You are the brightness in my heart, not the darkness. You make me so happy, you have to know that, and you are good. You made the coalition, that was all of your own volition, do you really think anyone else in your society would have done that. That was before any of us even hit the ground. You made that coalition despite the death of your lover to create peace. That’s who you are and that is benevolent, not malicious. You are so good and I wish you would see that, because it’s what I see.”  
Lexa finally allowed Clarke to wrap her arms around her. “You wanting revenge for this is not bad. It shows how much you love. Not how much you hate. You have the biggest heart even if you don’t show it all the time, I know it’s there. I love you for it, I love you, Leksa.” She said it with conviction, her hand over Lexa’s heart. She held Lexa’s eyes driving home her confession.  
Lexa opened and closed her mouth and then surged forward merging their lips. It was sloppy and their tears were mixed into it, but it was beautiful and filled with love. “Ai hod yu seintaim in,” Lexa whispered against her lips. “ai badan yu op en nou moun and I will be better for you. Jus drein no jus draun, sha?”  
“Sha, ai hodness” Clarke whispered back and then they were kissing again.  
Their lips moved in sync, their bodies flush. Lexa pulled at Clarke’s back attempting to pull Clarke impossibly closer as if they could be one. Lexa’s hands roamed Clarke’s body and caressed her hips as Clarke threaded hers through Lexa’s braids. Lexa shifted to lift Clarke up, Clarke’s legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist. Neither of them broke the kiss as Lexa carried Clarke to the bed. She laid her down gently, careful of her wounds.  
Lexa stared down at her lovingly, “Are you sure? I do not wish to hurt you.”  
Clarke pulled her down, “sha, heda. You will not hurt me, jos ste kefa. Ai wich yu in.”  
Lexa’s eyes shut tightly when Clarke whispered in her own language, a shiver traversing her body. When she opened them they were impossibly dark with arousal. Lexa crashed their lips together, moving with urgency she removed Clarke’s shirt and then her own. Clarke sighed, moving her hands along Lexa’s exposed skin. The commander shivered, her touch fire in her heart. She nearly ripped Clarke’s wrappings off in her desperation to feel more of her lover. Her lips immediately wrapped around one of Clarke’s nipples, her back arched into Lexa giving her more access to her lover’s breasts. She sucked, licked and bit lightly until Clarke was squirming under her. She was teasing her and Clarke knew it.  
Lexa felt Clarke’s legs tense but didn’t realize what was happening until Clarke had already flipped them over. She immediately set to work removing Lexa’s wrappings and moved to take one of her breasts in her mouth, the other she kneaded in her hand. Lexa whimpered and Clarke's head shot up grinning at her. The commander rolled her eyes arching her back to urge Clarke to continue. Clarke pulled away and Lexa whined. Her whine was cut off when Clarke’s fingers slipped below her waist band and teased her underwear. She undid Lexa’s pants and slowly slid them down her long, beautiful legs. Lexa was growing impatient, squirming beneath Clarke’s deft fingers which teased her over her underwear. The sky girl bit onto the band of Lexa’s underwear and looked up for permission. When she got it, she slowly pulled the offending garment down Lexa’s legs with her mouth. The commander groaned at the sight, no longer able to hide her arousal.  
Clarke moved back up Lexa’s body, dragging her skin against Lexa’s. She kissed Lexa soundly on her lips and then kissed a line down her neck making her mark. Lexa arched into her and desperately pulled at Clarke’s pants. She smiled and allowed Lexa to help her out of her jeans. Then she trailed a line of kisses down Lexa’s body and kissed the inside of each of Lexa’s thighs. Lexa whimpered and Clarke glanced up at her, “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”  
Lexa cried out when her lovers tongue brushed against her folds. She had been waiting for this since the first time they did it so long ago. Somehow that made it even sweeter. Clarke lapped at her folds, tasting the woman she loved. She alternated flat and raised swipes before she began to circle Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s hips bucked into Clarke’s mouth and she held her down with her good arm. She stared up at Lexa loving the pleasure written across her lover’s face. Slowly, she slipped her tongue into Lexa’s entrance watching Lexa as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in a silent cry. “Please, Klark!” Lexa cried out.  
Clarke’s mouth moved back to Lexa’s clit sucking the bud into her mouth. Lexa groaned, her arousal dripping from her folds. Slowly Clarke entered her with one finger, still sucking on her bud. “Klark!” She shouted, and Clarke began to thrust in and out of her at an increasing speed.  
“Beja Klark, more!”  
Clarke added another finger and began to swipe her tongue around Lexa’s clit. She could feel Lexa’s walls beginning to shake and she raised from her position. Her fingers continued to thrust deeper each time, her thumb now brushing against Lexa’s clit and Lexa’s hips thrusting into her hand. She brought their lips together, tongues sliding together and Lexa’s arousal washing between them. Clarke pulled away to whisper into Lexa’s ear “I love you Leksa, come for me.”  
Lexa cried out, dragging her nails up Clarke’s thighs as her walls tightened and she cried out her ecstasy. Clarke continued to thrust into her lover at a slower pace, allowing Lexa to ride out her high. Lexa’s head drooped onto Clarke’s good shoulder, “Ai hod yu in. So much my skai prisa.”  
Clarke rolled off of her a smile gracing her features. Lexa caught her breath and immediately straddled Clarke carefully. She grinned devilishly, “your turn, meizen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beja Leksa. Tel ai op hashta dison= please Lexa, Tell me about this  
> *Skai prisa= sky princess  
> *Ai hod yu seintaim in= I love you too  
> *ai badan yu op en nou moun= I serve you and no other  
> *Jus drein no jus draun, sha?= blood must not have blood, yeah?  
> *Sha, ai hodness= yes my love  
> *Sha heda= yes commander  
> *jos ste kefa. Ai wich yu in= Just be careful. I trust you  
> *Ai hod yu in= I love you  
> *Meizen= beautiful


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa lay with her head on Clarke’s breasts. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their chests heaved to the same rhythm. From her position on Clarke’s chest she could hear the rapid beat of her heart, the evidence of the love they both felt. Lexa couldn’t help the broad smile that spread across her face. She hadn’t felt this happy since Costia and somehow this was more real. Costia would always be her first love, but Clarke was her everlasting love. Her soulmate. Clarke just knew when she was upset, she knew what she was thinking and Lexa always felt stronger when she was with Clarke. There was no weakness in this love, it was meant to be. Her beautiful star that fell from the sky, the answer to all of the wishes she ever could have wished. Clarke shifted slightly so that her arm fit securely around Lexa. She began tracing the various tattoos and scars scattered across her body. She would occasionally stop over a particular scar or tattoo and ask how she got it or what it meant to her. Each time that Lexa gave her an explanation, Clarke smiled and administered a kiss to the top of her head.  
Suddenly a knock sounded through the room. They both hastened to stand and find robes before opening the door. Behind it stood Octavia who was smirking knowingly.  
“Oh shut up, O” Clarke said before Octavia could get a word out.  
Octavia’s smirk only grew, “There’s a messenger here, asked for you Clarke.”  
Lexa and Clarke shared a glance and inadvertently stepped closer to one another. Octavia fake gagged, “You guys are so cute it’s gross. Just get dressed and come down to the gates, we’ve kept them outside.”  
“Do not discuss with him any further,” Lexa commanded. “And keep him outside away from our people.”  
Octavia nodded, “sha heda.”  
Octavia left them to get dressed. As they made their way down the hallway Clarke joined their hands. “Who do you think it is?”  
“I do not know. We must not show weakness though. Ste yuj, sha?”  
“Sha heda, I could never be weak with you by my side.”  
They approached the gates, letting their hands fall. Clarke missed the warmth and strength she took from being connected to Lexa, she moved closer and felt that same strength.  
“Chit yu gaf, testa?” Lexa called out, her commander's mask fully in place.  
“Ai laik Joseph kom azgeda en ai kom op hashta wanheda.”  
Lexa’s posture tightened, “nou ste stelt. Chit yu gaf?”  
“I must speak with wanheda only.”  
“Hakom yu kamp raun hir? Ron ai ridiyo op,” Lexa demanded, a bite to her tone.  
“Wanheda must come out to speak with me. My message is for her only.”  
Lexa moved to yell but Clarke silenced her with a touch. She leaned towards Lexa and whispered, “let me go, it’s okay. We’ve got guns trained on him if he tries anything.”  
“I will go with you.” Clarke nodded.  
“Open the gates!” Clarke shouted. They approached the messenger warily.  
“Only wanheda.” The messenger said.  
“Ai laik heda! Sen ai op, I will stay.”  
The messenger bowed his head slightly, “Sha heda. Ontari wishes to have a meeting with wanheda.”  
“Absolutely not,” Lexa growled. “Wanheda, will not go alone.”  
“But heda, she will meet with only wanheda. She says she means no harm, she just wishes to talk.”  
“I don’t believe her,” Lexa snarled. Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s arm. “I will come, if I am allowed a two man guard.”  
Lexa’s wild eyes landed on Clarke in disbelief while the messenger seemed to consider.  
“Sha wanheda, I am to take you to her, a 100 meters out.”  
Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s arm preventing her from leaping forward in anger. “Let us discuss this to decide? We’ll be back in an hour?”  
“Sha, I will wait.”  
Clarke pulled Lexa inside the gates and stopped her mother before she could speak. “We will meet you inside in ten minutes.”  
Abby nodded and Clarke pulled Lexa inside the ark and into her room.  
“What are you doing?” Lexa snarled. “She will kill you Klark.”  
“We need to know what she wants. I’m not going in unarmed I will be safe. I will have guards with me.”  
“I do not trust anyone to keep you safe. I can’t lose you Klark.”  
Clarke wrapped Lexa in a hug, “I have to do this. You won’t lose me Lex, she’s a threat to us. She learned too much from Nia, she’s a liability. You have to let me do this for you.”  
Lexa pressed their lips together, “Sha, ste klir, beja. And take people you trust.”  
“I already know who I want.” Clarke smiled against Lexa’s lips. “Do not worry, you won’t lose me.”  
“Let’s go see your mother.”  
***  
Her mother was adamant against her going. “It’s too dangerous. You are still healing from your bullet wound.” She repeated.  
“Everything is dangerous on Earth, mother. We all need to do our part, and the bullet wound is causing me little pain, I can handle it.”  
In her desperation Abby turned on Lexa. “You’re going to let her do this? You should know better.”  
Lexa’s eyes hardened, “Clarke is her own person and she is a warrior. I will worry for her, but I trust her. Just as you should if you truly cared for her.”  
Abby shut her mouth abruptly. Clarke slipped her hand into Lexa’s showing her gratitude. Lexa gave her that small half smile that seemed to belong to Clarke only. “Fine,” Abby conceded finally. “At least let me choose your guard.”  
Clarke shook her head. “Clarke must choose people that she fully trusts,” Lexa supplied.  
Abby’s lips tightened but she nodded her acquiescence.  
“I have to go,” Clarke stood and hugged her mother. She moved to extract herself but Abby’s grip tightened. “Stay safe, please Clarke.”  
“I will mom, I promise.”  
Clarke pulled Lexa out into the hallway and down a different path. “We have a couple stops to make,” Clark said in explanation. Lexa nodded and followed silently. They came upon Raven’s work shop, and Clarke knocked before entering.  
“Rae?”  
A series of vulgar curses followed Clarke’s call and Clarke smirked. A loud zap sounded followed by a “Ow! Fuck!”  
Clarke’s grin widened as she approached Raven’s table. “What’s up Clarkey?”  
“I need a favor…”  
“Doesn’t everyone,” Raven smirked.  
“Do you have a tracker?”  
“I could modify something quick, what do you need?”  
Clarke glanced at Lexa, “Something that’s easy to slip onto someone and conceals easy once it’s administered.”  
Lexa turned to Clarke surprised. “If she’s a threat the tracker will make it easy to find her and take her down if necessary,” Clarke explained.  
Lexa smiled widely at her, “good idea.”  
Raven fake gagged, “you guy’s are so gross. O was right.” Clarke only grinned at her. “Anyway, here you go.” Raven handed Clarke the small device. “Just slip this somewhere on her clothes and it will embed itself into the material, virtually invisible.”  
Clarke nodded her thanks and Raven stood to hug her. “Be safe, Clarke. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“I won’t Rae. I’ll see you later. Have you seen O by the way?”  
“I think she’s in the dining hall.”  
“Thanks Rae.”  
Raven stood stoically watching them as they disappeared through the doors. Clarke and Lexa walked side by side to the dining hall. “Last stop,” she whispered. Lexa didn’t need to ask what they were doing here.  
They found Octavia and Lincoln seated at one of the tables in the back. Clarke slid in next to Octavia and Lexa stood closely behind her.  
“So youre really going?” Octavia asked.  
“Yes, and I’m to take two guards.”  
Octavia looked at her expectantly, Clarke glanced back and forth between Octavia and Lincoln. “I want to take people I trust, I was hoping that you and Lincoln would go with me.”  
“Of course Clarke, we are with you.”  
Clarke sighed in relief. “Mochof, meet me at the gate in ten.”  
“Sha Klark.”  
***  
Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia were ready to leave. They had said their good bye’s and had begun to leave. Lexa followed them outside of the gate and pulled Clarke aside. She brought their foreheads together, and joined their hands. “Be safe Klark. Please come back to me. I cannot live without you.”  
Clarke brought their lips together in a sweet kiss full of promise, “I’ll be back in two hours. Don’t worry.”  
Lexa allowed Clarke to pull away reluctantly. “I always will,” she whispered as she watched Clarke follow the messenger until she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sha heda= yes heda  
> *Ste yuj, sha?= stay strong, yeah?  
> *Chit yu gaf, testa?= what do you want, messenger?  
> *AI laik Joseph kom azgeda en ai kom op hashta wanheda.= My name is Joseph of the ice nation and i come seeking the commander of death.  
> *nou ste stelt. Chit yu gaf? = spit it out. What do you want?  
> *Hakom yu kamp raun hir? Ron ai ridiyo op,= why are you here? Speak true.  
> *Ai laik heda! Sen ai op, I will stay.= I am heda! Listen to me  
> *Wanheda= Commander of death  
> *Sha, ste klir, beja.= Yes, stay safe, please  
> *Mochof= Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school work. Hope you enjoy =)  
> Some smut towards the end if you want to skip it.

Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke approached the encampment of tents set up in the woods. Their guide gestured them forward after removing their weapons. Clarke counted seven tents in total in the camp. She wondered who Ontari had brought along and why she had brought them. The messenger led them to the tent at the center of the camp and held the flap open for them.  
“Guards stay outside.”  
“They can’t come in?”  
“No.”  
Clarke glanced at Octavia who looked ready to argue. “It’s fine O, stay here I’ll call if something is wrong.”  
Octavia nodded, and stood stoically outside of the tent. Clarke entered the tent apprehensively. She was prepared for the worst even if the worst didn’t occur. She knew she only needed to shout and Lincoln and Octavia would be at her side in seconds.  
Ontari was seated, passively, in an arm chair near her furs. She was drinking from a goblet that she held loosely in her right hand. She raised it when Clarke entered in salute and offering, “Would you like some, Wanheda?”  
“No, mochof.”  
Ontari raised an eyebrow, “You do not trust me.”  
Clarke raised a brow in return, “Am I supposed to?”  
Ontari laughed heartily, “I suppose not.”  
“Let’s cut to the chase here,” Clarke spoke icily. “What do you want? Why am I here?”  
Ontari took another draught from her cup. “You are close with the heda.” It was a statement not a question so Clarke waited patiently for her to go on. “I think that you might know that I have no love for the heda, she killed my Kwin.”  
“Sha,” Clarke stated. Ontari was just playing with her. She had to wait patiently for the true intent of this meeting to emerge.  
“I also know that she betrayed you and your people. What makes you think that she won’t do so again?”  
“I don’t,” Clarke said, attempting to remain neutral.  
“She probably will betray you again. Heda is a liar and she holds no love for you or your people, and yet you still trust her?”  
“It is not so much trust as a mutual need,” Clarke stated.  
Ontari smiled gruesomely, “and what if I could provide you the necessities that you require the heda for.”  
Clarke remained passive, Ontari’s true intent was coming to fruition. “Then I would no longer require the heda’s assistance.”  
Ontari’s smile widened, “I want to kill the heda and I want to take her place. I have followers, I need only your alliance. I will provide you with whatever your people need, if you will help me end Lexa kom trikru.”  
Clarke kept her face impassive, “I would need to speak to my people.”  
Ontari nodded, “I will give you time. Is two days sufficient?”  
“Sha,” Clarke stepped forward and shook Ontari’s arm, inconspicuously placing the tracker on her sleeve. She began to turn but Ontari called out to her.  
“I would advise you not to betray me wanheda. Your people will suffer if you do and I will kill everyone you love” Ontari threatened.  
Clarke nodded firmly and left the tent.  
“Taim na bants,” Clarke commanded Lincoln and Octavia. They followed closely behind her and once they were out of earshot of the camp Octavia questioned her.  
“What was that about?”  
“I’ll tell you guys when we get back to Arkadia. I need to speak with Lexa first.”  
Octavia nodded and silenced herself. They neared Arkadia and Clarke was the first to see Lexa. She stood in the tree’s where Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln had left her. She was pacing restlessly and Clarke’s heart warmed at the sight of her lover waiting for her. She had felt Lexa’s panic as if it were her own throughout the meeting, she was impatient to reach her. As if sensing Clarke’s thoughts Lexa turned her way and noticed her, her eyes widening. Clarke’s pace increased as she rushed to reach Lexa. She wanted to run to her, but knew that she could not. It was not safe to act so rashly where they could be seen.  
When she reached Lexa, Clarke shook her head. “We need to talk inside.”  
Clarke turned to Octavia, “tell my mother that we have returned and that we will meet her in half an hour.”  
Lexa stood staring at her and didn’t move until Clarke gently pushed her forward. They barely made it to her room before Lexa’s hands were on her. Lexa shoved her against the wall tears flowing from her eyes.  
“I feared the worst, Klark. She could have killed you. I could not have lost you ai hodness.”  
“I know Lex, but I’m here.” She took Lexa’s hand and held it to her heart. “Do you feel that?” Lexa nodded slightly. “I’m alive, Lex. My heart is beating for you.”  
Lexa pressed Clarke further into the wall and smashed their lips together. “I need you,” Lexa managed to groan out.  
Her tongue slipped into Clarke’s mouth and they met in a deadly dance. They were passionate and aggressive, Lexa’s hands taking what the needed. “Take me,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s neck, “make me feel alive.”  
Lexa growled and lifted Clarke easily. Clarke’s legs came to wrap around Lexa’s waist just before she was thrown on the bed. Lexa straddled Clarke ripping the shirt of her lover, desperate to see the milky skin beneath. She latched her teeth onto Clarke’s pulse point and bit down, claiming what was hers. Her tongue immediately followed to sooth the pain.  
“Leksa,” Clarke moaned. “Beja,”  
Lexa’s fingers moved beneath Clarke’s waistband to her mound. She circled her clit several times before she dipped her fingers into Clarke’s opening. It was quick and desperate and everything that Lexa needed right now. Clarke held onto Lexa tightly as she thrusted into Clarke over and over again, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Lexa ground her hips down into Clarke’s thigh but this wasn’t about her pleasure. She wanted to please Clarke, she needed to please her. She needed the confirmation that her love was here and breathing. When Clarke’s walls clenched around her fingers and she screamed her name in her ecstasy, Lexa knew. The love of her life was alive, so alive. When Clarke finished, she pulled Lexa up into a searing kiss and held her close. Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest and listened to the sound of her thumping heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, Clarke was here and she was safe.  
Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa and kissed the top of her head. “I am here meizen. I will never leave you.”  
***  
Clarke shifted slightly underneath Lexa. “We need to leave to meet my mother, my love.”  
Lexa groaned earning herself a chuckle from Clarke. She couldn’t help but smile in return, “You owe me a shirt,” Clarke said.  
Lexa let out a strangled laugh. “You do not need any shirt in my presence.”  
“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked. “Good then we’ll go meet my mother like this.”  
Lexa growled ferociously and jumped to retrieve a shirt for her. “No one will see you like this except for me.”  
Clarke smile, “Deal. We really must leave.”  
Lexa groaned again but stood to lead Clarke out of the room. Clarke held her back, “just a minute.”  
Lexa raised an eyebrow and waited for Clarke to continue. “Ontari wants to have you killed, and she wants an alliance with my people. I told her that I had to discuss it with my people.”  
“What?” Lexa stated, clearly shocked.  
“Obviously I’m not even considering it, but I don’t want her to know that. I want her to think that I am her ally so that I can stay informed and we can take her out.”  
“I do not like the idea of you being a spy, Klark. Ontari is dangerous and she may realize if you are not careful.”  
“I will always have Octavia and Lincoln with me. Please let me do this heda. I need to learn to be your co leader, to do so I must take risks as well else I will never learn. I know that I can do this and I will do this, for you.”  
Lexa hesitated, apprehensive. She only just got Clarke back, now she wanted to risk her life further? But, she knew that Clarke was right and that she could take care of herself and so she nodded. “Just be safe, Klark.”  
Clarke nodded. “Let’s go tell my mom.”  
***  
Dr. Griffin did not take the news well. She had no faith in her daughter’s abilities, which Lexa did not hesitate to point out. She was just as fearful as the stand in chancellor for Clarke’s life. Yet, she knew that CLarke was strong and that she could look after herself and Abigail Griffin needed to realize that as well.  
When Abigail was finally convinced, they moved onto more appropriate matters, like a plan. Clarke would remain in touch with Ontari and stay updated on Ontari’s plans. Raven would track Ontari through the tracking device that Clarke had placed on her and once they discovered Ontari’s full plans they would take the fight to her. Lexa only had two day’s with Clarke before she left to meet with Ontari again and Lexa was determined to take full advantage of that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wanheda: commander of death  
> *Mochof: thank you  
> *Sha: yes  
> *Heda: Commander  
> *Taim na bants,: Lets go  
> *Ai hodness: my love  
> *Beja: please  
> *


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior badass Clarke, yay!

The next two days Clarke and Lexa spent all of their time together. They returned to their camp outside of Arkadia and Lexa tended to Clarke’s shoulder as it healed. Lexa also insisted that Clarke continue wrapping her ankle even though it was mostly healed. Clarke huffed about it, but she knew that Lexa only cared. Lexa had also started Clarke’s training; she wanted Clarke to be prepared if she was attacked.   
Lexa was pleasantly surprised when she began testing Clarke’s strengths, she really had learned a lot in her time alone; she was a warrior. Clarke had immaculate aim with her knife and she was quick and lithe, dancing around Lexa when they sparred with the knife as well. Her shooting needed improvement but she hit the bullseye multiple times. Lexa was pleased with her base and began her work on the bow with Clarke. She fixed her stance, showing Clarke how to fully draw the bow by tightening her shoulder blades. Her aim immediately improved, to Lexa’s delight. They spent the rest of the day working on the bow until Clarke had hit the bulls-eye fifty times in a row.   
The second day Clarke woke to an already dressed Lexa. She was perched at the end of the bed looking down at Clarke with a faint smile.  
Clarke lifted herself slightly from the bed, “You’re staring.”  
Lexa smiled, “I am.”  
“How long have you been up?”  
“Not long, my love. Come get dressed, I have something for you.”  
Clarke dressed quickly and stood before Lexa, gifting her a chaste kiss. Lexa broke their kiss and gestured for Clarke to follow her. She knelt before a chest at the edge of her tent and opened it. From it, she procured a sword in an ornately decorated sheath. Lexa held the sword out for Clarke to take it and Clarke carefully received it. Once it was in her hands she noticed that it was in fact two blades that fit so perfectly together they looked as if they were one.  
“The twin blades Seraph and Famor,” Lexa explained. “They belonged to the first commander’s love and the legend is that if a heda ever found her soulmate she would gift them to this person. Only two people in all of our existence after the bombs have used these swords.”  
Clarke’s jaw dropped at Lexa’s words, “Me?”  
“Yes Clarke, I brought these from Polis when I came for you. I have been waiting for the right moment to give them to you, it seems to be now.” Lexa grimaced slightly, “I had hoped to make a bigger deal out of this. All of my people will recognize these blades and their meaning.”  
Clarke surged forward, bringing their lips together. “Thank you,” she whispered against Lexa’s lips. “This is perfect, I love you.”  
“Sha,” Lexa whispered back. “You must train with these now, come.”  
Lexa led Clarke to the training grounds and instructed Clarke to draw her blades. She demonstrated how to sharpen a blade, drawing her blade repeatedly across her whetstone. She waited patiently until Clarke had perfected the technique and then helped her up and onto the open grounds.   
“Take your stance and use only one of the blades for now. They were meant to be used together as if they were one, but they may be used separately.”  
Clarke did so, waiting for further instruction. Lexa approached her and gently slid her leg in between Clarke’s to widen her stance.  
“Strong base provides a strong defense,” she explained. She examined Clarke’s blade, “This is Seraph, she is the sister of the two and she represents cunning and wisdom.” The blade was engraved with two serpents entwined to form an ‘s’ near the guard.  
“Use her well, Jomp op!”   
Clarke lept forward, her instincts taking over. Lexa blocked her easily and countered, “Hold your blade higher!”  
Clarke and Lexa danced around each other, Lexa shouting instructions every once in awhile. Lexa countered with a particularly hard attack and Clarke managed to defend gracefully countering beautifully and catching Lexa off guard, she barely blocked the attack. “Good, Klark!”   
Clarke bristled under the praise and stepped her game up, she feigned a stab and twisted around Lexa attempting to get at her from behind. Lexa ducked and wickedly slashed Clarke’s blade from her hands and closing in on he held her blade to Clarke’s throat. Both their chests were heaving and Lexa’s eyes had grown dark. She dropped her blade to the ground and drew Clarke closer, connecting their lips.  
“You did very well, Klark.”  
Clarke shivered at the way Lexa spoke her name, her green eyes a dark storm of lust. A group of rambunctious warriors broke them out of their reverie. Lexa bent to retrieve her own sword as well as Clarke’s. She handed it to her hilt first, “Grab Famor.”  
Clarke retrieved the second blade, holding it loosely in her right hand. “Famor is Seraph’s brother. He is strength and ingenuity. Let the blades guide you, they live to work together, treat them as if they are an extension of your arms; they will lead you.” Famor was engraved in the same place as Seraph but with an intricate lion roaring, his teeth bared.  
Lexa instructed Clarke as she worked with the twin blades. She struggled with Famor which she held in her non-dominant hand. Lexa noticed and gave her exercises to strengthen her blade work with her right hand. Dusk fell and Lexa decided to call it quits, pleased with Clarke’s progress and ability to defend herself.  
Lexa led Clarke to the their tent amongst the many tents of Lexa’s army. Clarke sat on their furs, exhausted from her day of work. Lexa smiled at how beautiful she was, her blonde hair glowing in the firelight. Lexa knelt between Clarke’s legs and began to undress her love. She loosened and gently pulled off Clarke’s shoes and socks. Clarke smiled down at the tenderness that Lexa was displaying. The heda knelt before her and undressed her like a servant, Lexa was giving Clarke something special and Clarke cherished it. Lexa caressed her face gently and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips. Then she carefully removed the rest of Clarke’s clothing and returned to her lips. “Ai hod yu in,” she whispered between their lips; a statement and a promise.  
Clarke pulled Lexa onto the bed and knelt before her. She began undressing Lexa in turn, eager to show her love and devotion as well. Lexa smiled down at her lovingly as Clarke removed the entirety of her clothes. Lexa took Clarke’s hands and led her to the wash basin. She slowly lowered herself into the water and pulled Clarke on top of herself, enclosing her in her arms. Clarke sighed contently, the warm water surrounding her body and soothing her sore muscles.  
She buried her face into Lexa’s neck and placed a light kiss there. Lexa’s arms tightened around her, “promise me you will be careful tomorrow?”  
Clarke lifted her head to meet Lexa’s sorrowful eyes, “I promise, Lexa. O and Lincoln will be with me again, we will be okay. Ontari needs me, she won’t kill me.”  
“I fear what will occur when she no longer needs you.”  
“Then I will thrust my blade through her heart.”  
Lexa brought her hand up to the blonde’s cheek, stroking her there. Clarke was fierce and strong, Lexa trusted her. She was not that easy to kill and Lexa knew that.  
Lexa reached for a cloth and began washing Clarke, massaging the soap into her skin. Clarke groaned at the sensations, “mochof Leksa.”  
Lexa only smiled and kissed her cheek. When Lexa finished her washing pursuits, she began to rinse Clarke free of the soap that permeated her skin. Clarke took the washcloth from Lexa and began cleaning her in turn. She brought the cloth up to Lexa’s face and hesitated near her lips. Her eyes were focused on the lips that she knew so well, red, plump and ever so soft. She leaned in and brought Lexa’s bottom lip between her own, sucking lightly. Lexa’s moan was swallowed between them as Clarke sought entrance with her tongue. Lexa’s arms tightened around Clarke’s waist and she abruptly lifted Clarke up with her. She placed Clarke on the ground and bent slightly to reach a towel, drying them both off. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that led them both to the bed. Their hearts beat as one as they fully explored each others bodies with passionate kisses, licks and bites; they had finally found their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mochof= thank you  
> *Sha= yes  
> *Ai hod yu in= I love you  
> *Jomp op!= Attack


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut in the beginning, just a heads up :}

Lexa held Clarke close to her chest, she only had one hour left with her before she had to leave. Clarke was nuzzled into her neck, their legs crossed together. Every once in a while Clarke would place a tender kiss to her pulse point.  
“I have to get up now,” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s soft, warm skin.  
Lexa groaned and lifted a hand to Clarke’s jaw, “Don’t go.”  
“I have to Lex,” Clarke sighed out. "I don’t want to, but I have to.”  
Clarke’s voice deepened and rough from her sleep is something Lexa is completely unprepared for. They watch each other intently neither willing to look away. Lexa’s hand lingers, she is aware of every place they are touching under the furs: the swell of a breast barely brushing against her arm, their bare hips pressing together. Clarke makes the first move, crashing her lips into Lexa’s. Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her until Clarke was straddling her. She loved this feeling, the weight of Clarke's breasts against her own. They kiss deeply, their tongues mingling.  
“Meizen,” Lexa whispers reverently. She runs her hands down Clarke’s back, carefully mapping the scars that have permeated her short time on the ground, continuing down over curve of Clarke’s bottom to grip her ass, drawing them closer together. The tiny whimper Clarke emits is swallowed in their kiss.  
Clarke begins to cant her hips, breathe hitching with every rotation, every drag against her hardening clit. Clarke’s slickness dripping onto Lexa’s taut stomach. Lexa feels Clarke quicken, the rocking of her hips becoming more erratic. Lexa rolls them over and Clarke’s whine of complaint breaks off abruptly when Lexa lowers herself between Clarke’s legs. Slowly, she dipped her tongue into Clarke’s folds, eliciting a sharp cry from the girl above her. Her tongue drew tight circles around the girls bud and occasionally dipped into her opening.  
“Beja Leksa, more.”  
Lexa slipped her tongue higher, her body sliding against Clarke’s as she licked up her entire body. Stopping to pay special attention to Clake’s taut nipples. Her tongue slipped into Clarke’s mouth at the same moment she drove her fingers into Clarke’s opening. Clarke cried out, tasting herself on Lexa’s lips and desperate for more. She bucked into Lexa’s hand forcing her clit into Lexa’s palm. Lexa settled onto Clarke’s thigh and began to rock down into Clarke’s soft skin. Clarke held onto Lexa’s hips, guiding her actions. Clarke’s breathing became more erratic as Lexa quickened her thrusts.  
“Ai laik yun,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips.  
Lexa thrusted deep inside Clarke, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss as Clarke stiffened and tightened around Lexa’s fingers. Lexa continued to cant her hips along Clarke’s thigh. Clarke slipped her hand in between their skin finding Lexa’s clit and bringing Lexa to her ecstasy.  
“Klark!” Lexa cried out as she came, her forehead pressed to Clarke’s.  
“I love you,” Clarke breathed against Lexa’s hot skin.  
“And I you, my heart.”  
Clarke chuckled, “I really do have to get up now.”  
Lexa remained still, pressed close against Clarke. Clarke held Lexa’s face in her hands, forcing Lexa to meet her eyes. What she saw she didn’t expect, she kissed the tears that were streaming down Lexa’s face.  
“Leksa, chits gon daun?”  
“Beja, ste yuj. Come back to me.” Her tears stopped abruptly and her eyes were hard and serious, “do not trust her. She will betray you.”  
“I would never trust her ai hodness. I trust you, not her. I am only going to gain information on her so that we may end her.”  
“I know, but she will appear to want your help and then turn around and stab you. Do not let her near you, even if it seems as though she wants you to join her. This may all be a ploy for her as well, use your head today beja.”  
“Sha heda, ai swega yo klin.” Clarke promised her, her blue eyes a storm. Lexa knew that storm, Clarke was determined and nothing was going to stop her. Lexa herself wouldn’t even be able to stop her in this state.  
Lexa smiled warmly, “Come, let me dress you.”  
Lexa approached Clarke with an armful of clothes. She reached slowly around Clarke, reverently wrapping her breasts. Then she rolled up the leg of a pair of skin tight, yet stretchy pants and slipped it slowly over Clarke’s leg and up to her thigh. She repeated the process with her other leg and then completely slid the pants over Clarke’s bum, securing the zipper and button. She paused to look up at Clarke, love written in every crevice of her face, her hands caressing every inch of her leg on the way down. She pulled one boot over Clarke’s foot and then the other. She kissed a trail up Clarke’s body and then slowly covered her with the warm long sleeve shirt she held.  
Lexa pulled Clarke to her feet and spun her around so that her back was pressed into Lexa’s chest. She reached to her left and picked up her own jacket to wrap Clarke in and then leaned down to place a soft kiss on her neck. “Now you embody the true leader that you are,” she whispered.  
As her finishing touch, Lexa stooped to retrieve Famor and Seraph and secured them firmly to Clarke’s back; and placed her own dagger into the cuff attached to Clarke’s back.  
“Leksa,” Clarke spoke suddenly, her hand covering that of the girl behind her. “I don’t think that I should bring the twins. Didn’t you say that everyone would recognize them? It would be a dead give away to Ontari and her followers, no?”  
Lexa stiffened against her, her arms tightening around Clarke. “We will take the risk. Just because I gave them to you, does not mean that you know the legend behind them or return my feelings. Beja Klark, take them with you. It will put me at ease.”  
Clarke circled her arm around Lexa’s neck and planted a kiss on her cheek, “Okay.”  
Lexa sighed out a thank you, “let me walk you to the gate. The messenger will be waiting for you as should Lincoln and Octavia.”  
They walked side by side, their hands barely brushing. Clarke ached to reach out and hold on to Lexa, but she knew that there were eyes everywhere. The messenger stood stoically flanked by Lincoln and Octavia. As soon as she was in range the messenger began walking expecting them to follow. Clarke gave Lexa a terse nod and mouthed ‘I love you.’  
Lexa watched, her face tight with worry as Clarke disappeared into the shadows in the wake of the messenger.  
The messenger stopped abruptly at the outskirts of his encampment and turned towards the trio. “You may keep your weapons, the Kwin’s orders. But if you so much as reach for them, you will be killed.”  
Clarke brushed ahead of him and approached Ontari’s tent. The guards eyed her suspiciously but announced her all the same, “Klark kom skaikru.”  
“Enter.”  
Clarke entered the tent and came face to face with a stoic Ontari. She remembered Lexa’s warning and was suddenly uncomfortable with Ontari’s proximity. Clarke suspected that Ontari was aiming for a reaction and so remained impassive.  
“Ontari,” she nodded.  
Ontari nodded in return, “what have your people decided.”  
“We will accept your deal on certain terms.”  
Otari’s eyes glinted bemusedly, “and those are?”  
“That we will be taught to hunt and clothed if necessary during the winter; and that you will swear not to harm us after we have succeeded.”  
Ontari circled Clarke, her arms held behind her back. Clarke followed her with her eyes, only losing her for a moment, a moment too long.  
“Did you think that I would not recognize those blades Clarke kom skaikru. Do you take me for a dumb brute?”  
Clarke forced her eyes display surprise. “What are you talking about? They’re a pair of blades Lexa lent me, she thinks I remain loyal to her and she gifted me these swords. I do not see the significance.”  
Apprehension danced across Ontari’s face, “She did not tell you the meaning of the blades?”  
Clarke hardened her features into a glare, “I do not know what you speak of.” She growled, “are you trying to play with me.”  
Ontari shook her head, “those blades are meant only to be received by the soulmate of the heda. It has happened only once before in history. Lexa is a fool, she gave them to you and did not even explain them; gave them to a girl who does not even return her love.”  
Clarke shook her head, eyes wide in surprise. “A fool indeed.”  
Ontari’s face lit up with a wicked grin, the scars etched into the skin there distorting gruesomely. “Lexa has returned to her camp?”  
“Sha.” Clarke tilted her head.  
“This goes unsaid but she must remain in the dark. She loves you, it will be easy for you to take advantage of her and bring her to me. I expect her in my tent by tomorrow, sha? Then we will proceed from there with negotiations.”  
Clarke nodded deeply, “sha, we will speak shortly.”  
Ontari nodded in return and shook Clarke’s arm, bidding her farewell.  
Clarke exited the tent, Lincoln and Octavia immediately flanking her. Once out of range of the encampment Clarke uncovered the radio that was enclosed in her clothes.  
“Did you hear all that Raven?”  
“Loud and clear Princess. We’ll be ready when you get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meizen= beautiful  
> *Beja= please  
> *Ai laik yun,= I am yours  
> *Leksa, chits gon daun? What’s going on?  
> *Beja, ste yuj= please, stay strong  
> *Ai hodess= my love  
> *Sha heda, ai swega yo klin.= Yes commander, I promise.  
> *Klark kom skaikru= Clarke of the sky people  
> *


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this haha. It's fine I swear.

Clarke made her way to engineering, Octavia by her side. Raven was waiting for them, a huge grin plastered across her face, “Everything’s ready.”  
Raven followed with Octavia as Clarke led the way to the grounder encampment, Lincoln joined them outside the gates of Arkadia. Lexa was waiting for them at the perimeter, her back rigid and worry plastered across her face. When Clarke was in sight she saw Lexa take a quick step forward and then waiver. Clarke knew that Lexa wanted to run to her, but she couldn't risk it. Clarke fought to keep her own pace even as she approached with her entourage.  
“Leksa,” Clarke whispered when she was close enough for her to hear.  
Clarke came to a stop, a foot away from Lexa who only stared at her longingly.  
“May we speak in private?”  
Lexa nodded and immediately led Clarke to their tent. “Stay outside,” Clarke commanded the others as she entered the tent behind Lexa.  
Lexa spun to face Clarke, her eyes conflicted. “What happened, Klark?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Sha,” Lexa replied immediately.  
“I need you to have a group of your men hide in the tree’s just out of range of Ontari’s camp. Raven will give them a radio.”  
“How many men?”  
“Ten to fifteen should be enough.”  
Lexa nodded and departed to handpick the warriors and send them off with orders. When she returned Clarke was waiting outside of their tent.  
“We need to go now, bring your weapons.”  
Lexa nodded and gathered her weapons quickly. Clarke moved to set off but Lexa held her back, “what is going on Clarke?”  
“Just trust me, please.” Clarke pleaded, her hand on Lexa’s forearm.  
Lexa nodded, her trust for this girl overriding her confusion. Clarke led them to the outskirts of camp where Octavia, Lincoln and Raven were waiting for them. They joined ranks and CLarke led the way to camp. The walk was quiet except for the sounds of their feet crunching in the leaves. They were nearly to Ontari’s camp when Clarke halted the group. She turned to Lexa and gestured for her to come closer. “Give your weapons to Raven, beja.”  
Lexa did as she was told, confusion written across her face. The messenger from the other day was walking towards them.  
“What’s going on Klark?” Lexa could no longer hide her worry.  
Clarke nodded to Raven and she approached Lexa from behind, drawing Lexa’s wrists together and cuffing her. Lexa’s eyes widened in fear and betrayal, just as the messenger met up with them.  
“You’ve done it then?” Clarke nodded in response to Joseph.  
Lexa growled angrily and began to struggle against Raven. Clarke immediately stepped forward and whispered into her ear, Lexa stopped struggling and looked down at the ground in defeat.  
“Bring us to Ontari,” Clarke demanded.  
Joseph nodded deeply, “The kwin will be pleased.”  
Clarke and her entourage followed behind Joseph until they reached the tent. Clarke barreled in, Lexa being dragged behind by Raven.  
Ontari’s eyes widened at the sight before her before a wide grin broke out across her face.  
“We’ve done as you asked, she is yours to kill.” Clarke spoke out into the silence.  
“Well done, you will be handsomely rewarded.” Octavia threw Lexa to the ground at Ontari’s feet. Lexa kept her gaze straight, staring at Ontari disgusted. Ontari approached her a wicked smile gracing her features, “How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you love?” Ontari laughed savagely, “And to think you thought she loved you back. How pathetic,” Ontari struck Lexa across the face.  
Clarke grit her teeth, “I do love her.” Ontari glanced up quickly, surprised. “Now, Lexa.”  
Lexa closed her eyes, Clarke’s whispered words coming back to her. “Trust me Lex. The cuffs are breakable just wait for me to say now.”  
Lexa stood and broke her bonds, which fell to the floor uselessly. She struck out punching Ontari directly in the face and knocking her to the ground. Raven pulled out the radio she kept concealed in her jacket and began shouting, “we are a go. We are a go,” while stripping herself of Lexa’s weapons. Lexa grabbed them and secured them to her body, drawing her sword. She nodded to Clarke and they both leaped into the fray watching each other’s backs as they fought against Ontari’s warriors.  
Lexa’s warriors joined the fight enthusiastically, crushing anyone in their way. For every warrior they dispatched however, another took his place. Ontari emerged from her tent and called out for reinforcements, Ontari had kept many of her warriors a secret. There were more than Clarke had realized and they were badly outnumbered.  
Lexa growled and approached Ontari who drew her sword in response. Lexa engaged her in a wicked battle which they were matched evenly in. Ontari suddenly knelt, grabbing a fistful of dirt and throwing it into Lexa’s eyes. Unable to see for a moment, she was thrown onto her back, Ontari’s foot pressing against her neck.  
“The mighty heda, at my feet. I guess love really is weakness,” she spat as she brought her sword down.  
Lexa closed her eyes waiting for the strike that would end her life, she only prayed that CLarke would be safe. But the blade never came only the sound of clashing blades. She opened her eyes to the sight of Clarke’s blade met with Ontari’s.  
“Our love is strength,” Clarke growled as she counterattacked. She dropped her sword and stepped to the side as Ontari’s blade met no resistance and arced to the ground. She stepped around a surprised Ontari and slid her blade into her heart quickly pulling it back out. Ontari’s eyes widened when black blood began to flow from the wound. She fell to the ground next to Lexa, her eyes stilling. Lexa looked up wide eyed at Clarke. “I love you,” she whispered and Clarke grinned in return offering her hand to help Lexa up.  
“We have to get going, we need the help of the rest of your army. There are too many of them for us to take out.”  
Lexa nodded, “fall back, fall back.” They retreated into the tree’s until they met the rest of Lexa’s army. As soon as she saw them Lexa screamed out, “Jomp op!”  
Her army rushed forward, completely outnumbering the remainder of Ontari’s army. Lexa turned to Clarke, worry in her eyes, “We cannot let them all die.”  
Clarke smiled at her, “Offer them the chance to surrender.”  
“Sha,” Lexa smiled back at her.  
Lexa stepped forward, “Hod up!”  
Her army turned to her and Lexa stood tall under the scrutiny. “This is your chance to surrender, if you do not you will be killed!” Lexa told Ontari’s army, her voice carrying across the masses.  
Ontari’s army only moved to attack, “Clarke?” Lexa whispered. “I cannot stop my men from killing them now.”  
Clarke nodded sadly, “they made their choice Lexa. You showed them mercy, they chose this.”  
Lexa nodded and moved to join the fighting, Clarke at her side.  
They stood in the middle of the destruction, the cheers of their warriors ringing out and they knew that love was not weakness. Love was strength and they had protected their people because of it. The shouts of “heda and wanheda” rang clearly into the night. They had given these men a choice and they knew that their deaths were not their fault because they had showed mercy. They knew that they had done the right thing. That was all either of them wanted, peace; and today the death’s of these few men was bringing peace. This was what it meant to be a leader, they had to make hard choices to protect their people. They were true leaders today and they were doing it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sha= yes  
> *Beja= please  
> *Kwin= queen  
> *Jomp op= attack  
> *Hod op= wait  
> *Heda= commander  
> *Wanheda= commader of death


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys its been really busy for me.

Lexa held Clarke inside their tent. The fight was finally over and Lexa needed a reminder that Clarke was here and breathing. Clarke was holding on to her just as tightly and she knew that Clarke was doing the same thing that she was. Clarke shifted in her hold, “we did it,” she whispered into Lexa’s skin.  
“We did,” Lexa breathed out. “You’re amazing Klark, a true leader.”  
Clarke sealed their lips together, “I learned from the best.”  
Lexa smiled against her lips, “I love you. Today has only reminded me that I cannot lose you, I am nothing without you. You have my heart and soul and I hope you will never leave my side for the rest of my days.”  
“I will be by your side until you no longer wish for me to be there, hodnes.”  
“I will never not wish for you to be there.” Lexa declared definitively.  
Their lips met to seal the statement in a promise. It was slow and sweet and everything they needed and wanted in that moment.  
“Tomorrow we begin your training, are you prepared meizen.”  
“Sha heda.” Clarke’s eyes were already closing, the events of the day taking their toll. Lexa kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to join her in sleep.  
Clarke woke to a gentle kiss on her cheek, “wake up Klark.”  
Clarke stirred groggily, her bright blues meeting earthy greens when they opened. Lexa was already dressed for the day and was seated on the edge of the bed, next to her.  
“Wake up sleepy, I’ve let you sleep past dawn. You must wake for the day.”  
Clarke groaned, “Sha heda.”  
Lexa only chuckled, shaking her head. She leaned down to give Clarke a chaste kiss, “meet me on the fields once you are dressed my love.”  
She stood and exited the tent, Clarke smiling after her. She rose slowly and retrieved clothes to wear at a snail’s pace. When she was dressed and had wrapped herself in one of Lexa’s coats to protect against the bite of the cold, she exited the tent.  
On her slow trek to the practice fields she crossed paths with Octavia. “Good morning O,” Clarke spoke.  
“Morning Clarke, where you off to this early?”  
“Training with Lexa, come join us?”  
She raised her eyebrow, “I have to go see Lincoln, but I’ll meet you there later, if that’s okay?”  
“Sha, see you later O.”  
When Clarke approached the fields, Lexa was gracefully exhibiting her sword prowess amongst several of her warriors. They each had sweat dripping from their brow and were hacking furiously; but were no match for the heda. She moved with poise and purpose, dispatching warrior after warrior. Clarke’s mouth nearly dropped open at the beauty and prowess of her lover.  
When the last warrior dropped, Lexa looked up, seeing Clarke for the first time. A smirk crossed her features at Clarke’s expression. Lexa strode to Clarke’s side and leaned close to whisper into her ear, Lexa’s breath brushing Clarke’s ear. “Like something you see, skai prisa?”  
Clarke locked her jaw as a grin of her own graced her features, “as a matter of fact, yes. I intend to show you how much tonight.” Her eyes were dark with lust and her fingers traced a pattern down Lexa’s arm seductively.  
She strode away glancing back at Lexa’s stunned figure. Clarke’s smile widened, “Heda! You’re wasting time, we have training to do.”  
Lexa growled and caught up to Clarke, “You will pay for that Klark. Also, I expect you to backup your cockiness tonight my love.”  
Clarke smirked, “Oh I will.”  
Lexa groaned, “draw your sword Klark.” Clarke could hear the desire that dripped from Lexa’s voice and shivered. She drew Famor and held him tightly in her left hand. “Both of them or just one?” she questioned.  
“Just one for now and then you will switch to your right hand.”  
“Sha heda,” Clarke took note of the darkening in Lexa’s eyes. A wide smile spreading across her face, looks like she found something Lexa likes.  
Lexa immediately started attacking, Clarke barely raised her sword in time to block the oncoming attack.  
They sparred with Lexa shouting out instructions for hours, only stopping for water breaks. Clarke was working on her right hand when Lexa fixed herself to Clarke’s back and took her right hand in her own. She guided Clarke through several movements her lips pressed to Clarke’s ear. “Let the sword guide you Klark, your instincts are good, let them take over. Let the sword be one with you, Famor will guide you well.”  
Clarke shivered at Lexa’s closeness and soft words. Lexa grinned against Clarke’s cheek, enjoying her revenge. Clarke lost her focus and was slowly turning to face Lexa, craving a kiss.  
“Hey! Are you guys working hard or hardly working?”  
Lexa and Clarke jumped apart as Octavia burst out in laughter. Clarke grinned at Octavia’s bluntness while a small frown crossed Lexa’s lips. Clarke turned back to Lexa, “O is here to practice with us.”  
“Perfect,” Lexa noted. “You need someone else to spar with to widen your horizons.”  
Clarke nodded, “Would you mind, O?”  
Octavia drew her sword in response and took up position. They nodded to one another and when Lexa shouted go they both attacked. Clarke allowed Octavia to go on the offense, getting a feel for how Octavia fought. Lexa critiqued Clarke’s defense, giving her small pointers here and there. She was impressed with how well Clarke was holding up against Octavia, Lexa noticed that she treated battle like she did a problem as a leader. She let Octavia come at her, trading small blows, all the while compiling data and information on how Octavia went about things. Clarke must have took note of everything she needed because Lexa saw the shift in her stance, Clarke was on the attack and she was a force to be reckoned with. She memorized everything about Octavia’s stances and worked around her, slowly wearing her down.  
However, Octavia was a tremendous fighter and would not go down easily. She stayed even with Clarke and Lexa noticed that she was preparing to go on another attack. It seemed to be something Clarke realized too as when Octavia took her preparatory step Clarke held her blade up high to block. A mistake as Octavia took note and moved for the jab which Clarke would be unable to block in her current position. Lexa winced as Octavia thrust forward, anticipating the blow, but it never came. Instead Clarke swiftly stepped to the side her foot sweeping out to knock Octavia to the ground and she fell on top of her, her blade held to Octavia’s throat.  
Clarke smiled down at Octavia who only let out a grumble at her defeat. Clarke stood to help Octavia to her feet, “Good work Clarke, you learned a lot out there in the wild huh? You’re a real warrior.”  
Clarke turned to Lexa her eyes hopeful, “how was that?”  
Lexa smirked, “you are indeed a true warrior Clarke. You fight like you lead, strategically. You took note of all her tendencies and when you saw that she was going to attack you baited her into a move that you could use against her. I am very impressed meizen.”  
“I guess your version of training is working after all,” Octavia smirked and sauntered off before either Lexa or Clarke punched her.  
Lexa’s eyebrows knit together in frustration at Octavia’s antis but she let it go. “Good work today Clarke. Let us return to our tent to wash up and eat, sha?”  
“Sha heda.”  
Lexa’s eyes darkened, “and you must make good on your promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hodnes= Love  
> *Meizen = beautiful  
> *Sha heda= yes commander  
> *Skai prisa= sky princess


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I have been so unbelievably busy with school work and the softball season just started. I don't even have time for sleep :(

Heda, heda!” came the shout from outside the commander’s tent. Lexa was busy braiding Clarke’s hair when Indra burst through the tent flaps.  
“Sha, what is it Indra?” Lexa questioned.  
“You and Wanheda are needed at a council immediately. Trouble brews in Polis, the generals are restless and Titus grows impatient with your absence.”  
Lexa nearly growls at the mention of Titus but stands swiftly. “Come Klark, we have business to attend to.”  
Once convened around the war table, Indra presented the problems facing them immediately. The generals able to attend were restless and demanded Lexa’s return to Polis immediately. Lexa raised her hand and silence immediately fell upon the council.  
“I will return to Polis this evening,” she dared not glance at Clarke. She knew she would be displeased and one look into those sky blue eyes would have her kneeling before her and promising to stay with her forever. Alas, she had duties to attend to and her people could not see her as weak. She would not allow Clarke to be seen as a weakness in any way. “Klark kom skaikru will finish negotiations with the sky people and direct a small party of them to Polis in a week's time as her first act as my second. Upon their arrival they will take an oath to renew their bond to the coalition. We will host a festival in their honor, let it be known amongst all the clans, all are invited to commemorate the true annexation of the skaikru as the thirteenth clan!”  
A murmur swept through the room filled with apprehension and excitement at the prospect of a true grounder festival. “You are dismissed,” Lexa spoke with finality.   
As the generals slowly exited, Clarke lingered behind until she and Lexa were the only ones left in the room. Lexa frowned and spoke softly, “I am sorry that I have to leave Clarke.”  
Clarke smiled sadly, “It’s okay, you belong to your people. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t, right?”  
Lexa sighed at the memories that brought back, “as my second, all of my army here will be under your orders. Lead them with pride and honor Klark, they will listen to you without question.”  
Clarke’s eyes widened, “Heda?”  
“Sha,” Lexa whispered and leaned in to kiss her. “I love you meizen.”  
Clarke smiled against her lips, “we better get you all packed for your trip.”  
Lexa nodded her head against Clarke’s.

Lexa stood stoically, ready to mount her horse. Clarke knew that she wanted to kiss her good bye, but couldn’t in such a public situation. They had said their good bye’s within their tent and that would have to be enough. Lexa mounted her horse and looked down at Clarke, her eyes filled with regret. Clarke shuffled close to Lexa’s horse and handed her a jacket, which Lexa took from her gratefully.   
“I made that in my time of solitude,” Clarke whispered. “I want you to have it to protect you from the cold and to have me close to you in some way, a reminder that I will always be with you.”  
Lexa closed her eyes briefly, holding in the smile that threatened to break out. She settled for her small half smile, meant only for Clarke and shrugged the jacket onto her shoulders.   
“I will miss you,” Lexa whispered so quietly that Clarke barely caught it.  
“Me too,” Clarke whispered before she turned on her heel and walked swiftly towards the skaikru council.   
Lexa stared after her longingly but was interrupted by a loud cough. Indra stood off to her right side, a smug smirk stretched across her features. “Hodnes laik kwelness, sha heda?” Indra teased.  
Lexa huffed lightly, “Shof op Indra.”  
Indra laughed lightly as Lexa abruptly kicked her horse into a canter, “Taim na bants!”

Clarke slumped in her seat, dark circles permeated her face and her voice was gruff from overuse. The skaikru council, now that they had voted a real one into place, was being a true pain in the ass. She nearly groaned in frustration at another complaint. She missed Lexa and worried over her. She had no idea if she was okay or how things were going in Polis.   
“Enough!” Clarke demanded. The room fell silent as Clarke stood wearily. “The terms remain, there will be no more negotiations and that is final. These terms are generous at worst and you should do well to remember that. The commander is being quite generous with our people.”  
“Not generous enough, their ways are barbaric.”  
Indra, who stood at Clarke’s side, immediately stepped forward in outrage. “You speak out of turn! How dare you interrupt the commanders second, a member of your own people.”  
“Empleni Indra, mochof.” Clarke directed to Indra. She had become somewhat of a mentor to her and an adamant supporter, surprisingly. In Lexa’s absence, Clarke was the stand in leader and Indra was loyal id nothing else.  
“These are the final terms, we have negotiated enough and that is final. We will take the oath tomorrow and I want to hear nothing else of it. These terms are beyond generous, we have finally achieved peace, no more arguments and no more fighting. You all owe these ‘barbarians’ for that as you would have gone on fighting. You should be endlessly grateful,” Clarke spat out into a stunned room.  
Clarke swept out of the room in a blur, Indra at her heels. “Well done, wanheda,” Indra.  
“Mochof Indra, I will meet you at camp. I must remain behind to finalize the plans for the trip to Polis.”  
Indra nodded firmly and left Clarke to lean against the wall. She smiled dreamily to herself, she was going to see Lexa again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heda= commander  
> *Wanheda= commander of death  
> *Meizen= beautiful  
> *Sha= yes  
> *Hodnes laik kwelness, sha heda?= love is weakness, right commander?  
> *Shof op= shut up  
> *Taim na bants= let's go  
> *Empleni= Enough  
> *Mochof= thank you


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love making towards the end :)

Lexa paced back and forth across her throne room. She knew that Clarke was meant to arrive today and had even sent out an envoy to meet up with the members of skaikru. Many of her people had already arrived in Polis for the festival and she knew that many more would arrive later that night. But none of their arrivals were nearly as important as her’s.  
“Heda,” a guard spoke, “they are here.”  
Lexa hastened to her throne and pulled Clarke’s coat closer around her. “Send them in.”  
She sat with her back pin straight and her hands folded in her lap. The skaikru filed in and she welcomed them in with a straight face, until Clarke entered the room. Her hair was tied back in grounder braids and the sun shining through the windows was lighting her golden locks and blue eyes. She looked ethereal and the commander could barely stop herself from running to her lover.  
Their eyes met and a silent agreement passed between the two, Lexa tore her eyes away reluctantly and set about speaking.  
“Welcome skaikru, thank you for coming. We welcome you with open arms into our coalition and welcome an era of peace. You will be led to your rooms by the handmaids and guards”, she gestured to the few men and women lined against the walls. Her eyes passed briefly over Clarke once again but she forced herself to move look past her. “The festival will begin at sundown, for now, make yourselves at home and dress. You will find an array of clothes in your closet and baths to wash up if you please.”  
A murmur of “mohof heda” swept across the skaikru assembled and heda nodded her head in return, a dismissal. As the skaikru filed out of the room, Lexa met Clarke’s eyes one again and Clarke lingered behind like she knew Lexa wanted her to.Her mother lingered as well and Clarke nodded to her, “go ahead mom. I’ll catch up.”  
Abby narrowed her eyes, but left the room all the same. Once the door had shut behind her mother and the only people left in the room were Clarke and Lexa, Clarke took wide strides to close the distance between her and the girl she loved. Lexa stood as well and met her halfway in a large hug, burying her head in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder.  
Lexa inhaled Clarke’s scent and smiled widely, “I missed you, niron.”  
Clarke raised her hand to draw Lexa’s lips to hers in a sweet kiss, “I missed you as well.”  
Lexa pulled away with a small smile and took Clarke’s hand in hers and tugged lightly. Clarke followed Lexa willingly, she would follow her anywhere. Lexa led her eagerly up to the top of the tower, Clarke smiling widely behind her. They stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of her old room from her last stay.  
“You’re old room has been prepared for you,” Lexa whispered. Yet, Lexa did not release her hand. “However,” she mumbled anxiously. “I was hoping that you would stay with me.”  
Clarke’s smile widened, “I wouldn’t want to stay anywhere else.”  
A shy smile crossed Lexa’s features and she tugged on Clarke’s hand once again. She pulled her to the end of the same hallway to a set of familiar giant oak double doors, and into her room. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Clarke pulled Lexa into a searing kiss and backed her against the, now closed, doors. Clarke’s tongue met Lexa’s and she sighed contently.  
Lexa pushed away from the doors and backed Clarke into the bed. When Clarke’s legs hit the edge, she tumbled down onto the furs and looked up expectantly at her lover. Lexa nearly groaned at the expression on Clarke’s face and quickly tugged her shirt over her head. She ripped Clarke’s shirt off her body and buried her face in her neck. She sucked and kissed along the expanse of Clarke’s wide shoulders. Her head dropped between Clarke’s supple breasts and she loved every piece of Clarke’s skin.  
Her hands made their way behind Clarke’s back and slipped Clarke’s breasts free of their restraints. She kissed every piece of Clarke’s skin, determined to show Clarke just how much he worshiped her.  
When she finally met Clarke’s jeans, she was nearly wiggling with anticipation and begging Lexa to touch her. Lexa slowly removed Clarke’s pants and underwear together and continued her path down her legs and placed a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. After a loud whine, Lexa finally met Clarke’s lips with her own. She liked up her slit and sucked her hardened clit into her mouth. Clarke’s hips jerked, forcing Lexa to pin them down with her arm. Lexa teased Clarke’s clit until Clarke was nearly screaming her name before she inserted two fingers into her already slick core. It didn’t take long for Clarke to reach her peak and scream out Lexa’s name as she orgasmed.  
Lexa lapped at her juices slowly and raised herself to Clarke’s lips, allowing her to taste herself. Clarke groaned blissfully and buried her face in her lover’s neck, “I love you.”  
Lexa kissed the top of her head, “I love you too.”  
The heat between Lexa’s legs was nearly unbearable but she forced it to the background in favor of holding the love of her life. After a few moments Clarke stirred, she kissed Lexa’s cheek and helped her out of her pants and undergarments. When Lexa was settled against her, completely naked, Clarke took a firm grasp on her ass and pulled Lexa’s core against her own. She smiled against Lexa’s lips and whispered, “make love to me Leksa.”  
Lexa groaned loudly and began to cant her hips into Clarke’s. They moved together in a beautiful dance, reaching their high at the same moment. They clung to each other for support and slowly rode it out whispering sweet nothings to one another.  
They fell back into the bed, holding one another close.  
“Reshop Klark. My maids will prepare you for the festival when we wake.”  
Clarke placed a soft kiss to her lips, “Sha, ai hod yu in.” She was asleep before she even heard the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heda= commander  
> *Mochof= thank you  
> *niron= lover  
> *Reshop= rest/good night  
> *Ai hod yu in= I love you


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been so long, my life has been a literal shit show. M dog passed away and AP tests start tomorrow and softball has been everyday. Im so sorry for the wait hopefully I will post more regularly again as the school year winds down. Next chapter will be the second part of the festival

Clarke woke to green eyes. She smiled widely and tightened her hold around the girl she held. Lexa smiled in turn, “You must wake niron. My handmaidens will prepare you for the festival and I will return for you in an hours time.”  
Clarke groaned at her separation from Lexa, but did not stop her.  
Lexa smiled widely, “I will see you soon.”  
At Lexa’s exit, three women entered the room and gestured for her to follow them into the bathroom. They had drawn a hot bath for her and when she lowered herself into the tub, they set about washing her skin and hair. They left her to finish and soak as she pleased, retiring to the main room to wait for her.   
Clarke only took a few moments longer before she dried herself and wrapped the shawl set out for her around her body. As soon as she stepped out into the room, the attendants set to braiding her hair and dressing her. They bound her breasts in a soft silk and helped her step into a beautiful light blue dress. Her braids were intricate and grounder-eske in every way, they had also painted on her warpaint and Clarke truly felt like the commander’s second with it on.  
The handmaidens stepped back to admire their handiwork just as a knock resounded throughout the room. One of the girls, Kate- she thinks, smiles widely and moves to answer the door. The opened door reveals a hardened looking commander, her black sleeveless dress hung on all of her curves and her dark commander’s mask accentuating her eyes.   
When green met blue the commander’s persona dropped along with Lexa’s jaw. Her eyes widened almost comically and she did a complete double take.  
“You look beautiful, niron.” Lexa managed to stumble through her words, her voice hoarse. Clarke smiled at her and stalked closer, careful to swing her hips (which she noticed Lexa zeroed in on immediately), coming to a stop directly in front of her lover. Lexa took her lip into her mouth, desperately trying to exercise some self control. That is, until Clarke whispered in her beautiful rasp that she thought Lexa looked beautiful as well. Lexa whimpered and threw herself at Clarke, attacking her lips desperately.  
Clarke caught her, her arms wrapping tightly around Lexa’s neck and drawing her in. For the first time since Clarke had left, Lexa finally felt at peace and happy. Lexa pulled away reluctantly and she was lost in the sky.   
Clarke cleared her throat, grinning. Lexa shook her head to gain her bearings and smiled shyly in return, “It’s time to go, Klark.”  
Clarke only smiled in return and allowed Lexa to lead her by the hand towards the festival. Just before they reached the outskirts of the community gathered, Lexa pulled Clarke into a secluded corner, away from her guards and prying eyes. Clarke eyed Lexa questioningly.  
“I wanted to speak to you before we enter and have to become something other than ourselves.” Lexa whispered, waiting for Clarke to nod before continuing. “You are seated next to me as I have requested and as you are my second, however out there, I can’not speak to you as I please, hold your hand, or kiss you. It is not that I don’t want to or that I am ignoring you, it is simply the way it must be until you become one of our people.”  
Clarke allows a slow smile to cross her lips as her eyes soften. Lexa is worried Clarke will be angry with her and think that Lexa does not love her as she thinks. “I know, my love. We have discussed this before, it is why I became your second. So that eventually we could be together in public, sha?”  
Lexa sighed, “Sha, but I do not like hiding my love for you and I wanted you to know that. I do not do this because I want to, I do this because I must.”  
Clarke nods in return and they share a chaste kiss before they enter the ring of firelight and emerge into the light. Their hands are not linked but they walk side by side, a united force. All activity hushes at their presence and once the heda is in front of her throne, everyone bows, including Clarke.   
“Rise,” Lexa speaks and her eyes meet Clarke’s as she takes her place next to her. “Today, we come together to recognize skaikru and reaffirm their vows as the thirteenth clans. Although overcome by hate and corruption, the good people of the skaikru fought back and gained their independence. These last few weeks skaikru fought for themselves and they fought for this coalition! For their bravery we allow them back into this coalition as our brethren, our brothers in arms!”  
A shout of confirmation rose from both sides of the once enemies. Lexa allowed them to cheer for a moment longer before cutting them off, “Come skaikru and take your brand once again!”  
Marcus Kane approached Lexa and her guard near the fire. “Do you accept the terms of the coalition?”   
“Sha,” he spoke loudly and clearly. Lexa smiled at him as the guard approached, gesturing for him to present his other arm for the new brand. He grimaced in pain at the sizzle but smiled through it, happy for the chance for peace.   
Lexa addressed her people, “May the festivities begin!”  
A roar of approval rose in the wake of her announcement and everyone dispersed to the many activities and games available in the little town. Dinner would be held in an hour or two leaving ample time for some fun. Lexa turned to Clarke and there was a light in her eyes that Clarke recognized well, “let me win you a prize Klark kom skaikru.”  
Four games later and four prizes richer, Clarke and Lexa approached a stall selling broaches. The attendant approached Clarke with a large smile and open hands, “For...you,” he spoke in broken english. Clarke delicately took the flower shaped pin from his hands as Lexa stiffened beside her.   
“Mochof,” Clarke whispered in return and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Lexa nearly growled next to her and Clarke pulled back quickly in surprise. The attendant only smiled at Lexa knowingly as Lexa looked away in embarrassment. Behind him a small girl reached out to Clarke holding up another intricately designed pin, “f-for you, plangona” she whispered to Clarke and Clarke smiled in return. She expressed her thanks and followed Lexa away from the stall.  
“You were jealous,” Clarke murmured, “you almost blew our cover.”  
Lexa huffed angrily, “I was just worried.”  
Clarke outright laughed at this, “whatever you say commander.”  
Lexa stopped short almost causing Clarke to run into her. “Those people like you and so do many, for that I am happy; but others are not so accepting, now come Klark. There is an activity we must participate in as seken and amin.”  
Clarke nodded and followed her commander to an open clearing filled with spectators and dancers. Off to one side a few people with drums sat against logs near a fire and played an upbeat rhythm. Clarke looked at Lexa, perplexed “we have to dance? But I don’t know any of your dances.”  
“It is an old tradition Klark and it is freestyle, no steps. It is to test how well the seken can follow their amin, sha?”  
Clarke nodded dazedly as Lexa stepped closer to her and took her hands. “We will draw a large crowd, do not worry, just look at me and pretend that no one else exists.”  
Clarke nodded numbly just as a huge outburst of “Heda” and “Wanheda” permeated the large crowd that had gathered and drawing more spectators. The whole “dance floor” cleared for them and the drums began beating a strong rhythm. Lexa drew Clarke in closer, whispering reassurances in her ear as she began to step. Clarke followed her every move, finding herself lost in Lexa’s eyes. They flowed gracefully around each other taking leaps and twirls. Lexa lifted her several times and as she grew more comfortable she took some steps and leaps of her own, away from Lexa but complimenting her perfectly. A hush overcame the crowd as they finally slowed to a stop and faced each other, they desperately wanted to kiss, just as Lexa took a step to do so the crowd burst out in cheers and applause, distracting them. Lexa coughed and turned to address her people, “my seken did well, sha?”  
“Sha!” came the resounding reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seken= Second  
> amin= master  
> Sha= yes  
> Niron= Loved one  
> Mochof = thank you  
> Plangona= warrior girl


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again, things are starting to wind down so I should be getting more regular again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sha=yes  
> *Empleni= enough  
> *Yu laik ain= you are mine  
> *Meizen= beautiful

Clarke was seated to Lexa’s right as everyone settled in for the feast. Lexa remained standing, “to peace and prosperity amongst our people, new and old. Let today be the precedent for the future, blood must not have blood!” Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s and they held for longer than they should have, sharing a small discreet smile. When Clarke tore her eyes away she met the gaze of her mother. Clarke recognized the warning and avoided looking at Lexa again.   
Halfway through dinner Clarke something brush against her leg, and shivered slightly. When she felt it again she noticed Lexa’s mysterious smile and glared for a moment before looking away. Finally Lexa’s leg came to rest against her’s, a silent reminder that they are connected even when they cannot be.   
The meal was four courses, they were barely to the dessert course when the generals began their political jargon. They jabbed and verbally assaulted one another, coming very close to physically assaulting one another on several occasions. Roan remained on Lexa’s left, seemingly bemused but not participating. Lexa turned to him, “you find this bickering amusing?” she questioned quietly.  
Roan chuckled, “they waste their breath fighting for things that are petty and unconcerning for the bigger picture.”  
“Yes, but at least they fight for what they believe, to make the lives of their people better, sha? Even if it is stupid, if it benefits your people it is a valiant pursuit.””  
“Sha, but these demands are not valiant or beneficial. Simply petty heda.” He grinned.  
“Sha,” Lexa replied with a returning grin. “That is why it is so funny.”  
“Empleni! The night grows late and the commander wishes to rest. Good night my people.”  
Lexa rose and waited for Clarke to join her. They walked side by side to her tower, Lexa slipped her hand into Clarkes as soon as they entered the elevator.   
Inside the room Lexa kissed Clarke lightly on the cheek, “You were wonderful and beautiful tonight ai hodness.” Clarke smiled in return, “I have something for you, Klark.”  
Clarke tilted her head slightly in question as Lexa produced a small wrapped item from the inside of her jacket. Clarke gingerly took it from Lexa at her encouragement and slowly removed the wrappings to reveal a ring, intricately braided metal bands joining together as a band and framing the inlaid stone emblem of the commanders seal. Clarke looked up at her, her mouth slightly ajar, “Leksa, you cannot give this to me.”  
Grounder tradition marked Lexa’s gift as something akin to a promise ring or an engagement ring. It is Lexa claiming Clarke has her own, except very publicly as it is the commander’s seal. Clarke attempted to give it back to her but Lexa only took the ring and placed it on Clarke’s right ring finger. “Yu laik ain, I will hide this no longer.”  
Clarke shook her head silently, “Leksa, this will break our alliance if I were to wear this so openly and publicly.”  
Lexa only smiled, “which is why I had a necklace made to wear it on, if you would?”  
Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa gently, “it would be my honor.”  
Lexa produced a necklace from her inner pocket as well and took back the ring to thread it onto the necklace. Clarke slowly lifted her hair and gestured for Lexa to put it on her. She slowly clasped the necklace behind Clarke’s neck, her fingers lingering. Clarke let her hair fall and slowly turned in Lexa’s arms, nose to nose they stare at one another. Their lips meet in an expression of pure love and adoration as they fall back onto their shared bed.  
***  
Clarke woke to sunshine streaming through the window of the tower. Lexa was not in her place next to Clarke on the bed causing Clarke to rise and search for her.  
“Lexa?” She called out into the suite with no response.  
She rounded the corner to the washroom and was met with the sight of Lexa in her armor, carefully applying her war paint. Clarke noticed it was a different design, her peace-time design. When Lexa was finished she turned to Clarke with a small smile on her face, “sorry meizen, I did not want to ruin it by speaking.”  
Her eyes widened when she was met with the sight of a still naked Clarke, and red rose to her cheeks. Clarke smiled widely, amused by her reaction. For Lexa to still be enamored with her body was humbling and Clarke loved her for it.  
Lexa visibly gulped and approached Clarke slowly, tugging her into a hungry kiss. Clarke pulled back reluctantly, “we must not ruin your paint, sha?”  
Lexa groaned, “sha. Get dressed and meet me in the fields. I will be waiting for you.”


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa was working Clarke harder than ever. Clarke swears that if she doesn't lose at least five pounds with all the sweat she had worked up, she would give up. Lexa only pushed her harder, sparring with all her might. Clarke was only just barely keeping up. Her arms were growing weak with fatigue and her movements were slowing. On a particularly powerful blow from Lexa, Clarke’s arms couldn’t quite move fast enough. Instead of catching Lexa’s blade in the cross between her own two blades, she simply brushed Lexa’s blade to the side. The blades trajectory changed and sliced through the edge of her forearm.   
Clarke cried out in pain and dropped her swords. “Clarke!” Lexa shouted, “guards, get Niko!”  
Lexa tore some of her shirt and wrapped the injury to stop the bleeding. As soon as Niko arrived Lexa backed away quickly. Niko turned to her shortly after, “It will be fine heda, she just needs a few stitches.”  
Lexa nodded tersely, her jaw tight. “Lex, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Clarke cooed to her.   
Lexa shook her head and stormed away. ”Lexa!” Clarke called after her.  
“Give her a moment,” Niko said as he cleaned the wound.  
Clarke grit her teeth in pain, “what’s wrong with her?”  
“The heda has experienced much heartache wanheda. To her, you are everything and losing you as she did Kostia, would kill her.”  
Clarke closed her eyes briefly as Niko began the stitches. They sit in comfortable silence while he works.  
“I am done wanheda.”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Not to many Klark. Not to those who do not know the heda as Lexa. You are safe for now, but you should be more careful with that necklace,” he grinned.  
A deep blush spread across Clarke’s cheeks. “Now go get your niron, wanheda,” he winked.   
Lexa was not in their room or anywhere in the tower as far as Clarke could tell. She remembered Lexa pointing out a spot in the woods as they passed it, as the trail to one of her favorite places so Clarke went there. “Lexa?” Clarke called as she followed the path. Receiving no response, Clarke continued along the path.  
“Lexa?” She called out again, a little louder. Clarke heard a faint sound and followed her ears. At the end of the trail Lexa stood stoically at the top of a cliff. She was staring out into the blue expanse of the ocean.  
“Go away Clarke,” Lexa barely whispered.  
Clarke ignored her and stepped closer, “beja, tell me what is wrong Leksa.”  
“No Clarke. Please,” her voice wavered slightly and broke.  
Clarke did not leave but she remained silent, offering her support in any way she could. Slowly she made her way closer to Lexa and reached out for her. Lexa tensed against her hold and shook Clarke off.  
“No Clarke!” As soon as the words left her mouth, Lexa curled into herself. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Biyo moba!” She cried out, tears tumbling out of her eyes.  
Clarke moved towards her again but Lexa backed away quickly, her eyes wide and fearful. Clarke noticed that Lexa’s eyes had settled on her arm where one of her stitches had ripped out.   
“Leksa,” Clarke soothed. “It’s okay niron. I am okay. Ai hod yu in.”  
Lexa’s eyes widened further and Clarke was struck with just how human Lexa is. The brunette backed away from Clarke even further, “No Klark. Stay away from me.” Tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
The blonde only stepped closer, “beja Leksa. I love you. Do not push me away. Chit’s gon daun?”  
“I hurt you,” Lexa whispered. “I hurt you and I cannot be forgiven for such an offense. Everyone I love get’s hurt and dies,” she cried out and Clarke’s heart breaks at the sorrow and desperation laced in her lover’s voice. “And it is always because of me! Klark, you should run far away from me. I love you too much to lose you, it would break me. I cannot bear the pain.”  
There were tears streaming down Clarke’s face as well now as she approaches Lexa once again. This time the brunette allows Clarke to wrap her arms around her. “Leksa,” she whispers tenderly, “I will never leave you. I will fight until my dying breath, hopefully when we are both old and happy, to be by your side eternally. If our time is cut short, it will be worth it Leksa because we can say that we have had that epic love. It will never fade and this will never be less than worth it.” The blonde cradles Lexa’s face gently, wiping away her tears. “Ai hod yu in, tell me that is enough.”  
Lexa cries harder, “Sha niron, sha. I’m sorry.”  
Clarke kisses her hard and Lexa clings to her. “Come home, niron,” Clarke begs. The commander nods and allows herself to be led.   
Clarke coaxes Lexa into bed, gently peeling her clothes off of her and lightly pushing her down into a laying position. Clarke strips down as well and pulls Lexa as close to her as she can manage. She draws the commander’s hand to her chest and pushes it against her skin. “My heart beats for you niron, never forget that,” she whispers.  
Lexa nods against her shoulder and turns to place a kiss on Clarke’s neck. “Ai hod yu in,” she whispers before her breathing evens out, lulled to sleep by Clarke’s comforting embrace.  
Clarke sighs softly into Lexa’s hair and pulls her closer, “reshop heda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Niron= lover  
> *Beja= please  
> *Biyo moba!= i'm sorry  
> *Ai hod yu in= I love you  
> *Chit’s gon daun?= Whats wrong  
> *Sha= yes  
> *Reshop= good night


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry for the wait guys, I suck! But the next chapter is here.... so yay!

When they wake in the morning there is a fire in Lexa’s eyes that the blonde had only seen once or twice.  
“Chit’s gon daun?” Clarke asks hesitantly.  
Lexa draws Clarke’s arm to her mouth and kisses the wound there gently, “once this heals I am going to present you as a full fledged second to the commander. You will enter your training with the army, and then with me.”  
“Leksa,” Clarke whispers. “You are sending me away?”  
“No Klark,” Lexa whispers adamantly. “I wish for you to stay, but for you to learn, you need to be immersed in our culture. I am doing this so that we can really be together sooner, rather than later Klark. Beja, trust me.”  
Clarke’s eyes soften, “always, niron.”  
Lexa announces Clarke’s promotion and she leaves within the week to join Lexa’s army amassed to the North of Polis. Lexa prepares her horse and supplies her with handmade armor that she chose herself for her lover. She brings Clarke into the trees to say her goodbye and hold her close.  
“Ai hod yu in, niron. We will meet again, it is only a few months.”  
Clarke nearly whines at the mention of their time apart and kisses Lexa desperately. Lexa has to force herself to pull away and it takes everything she has to not run after her Clarke. However, Clarke must face this on her own and Lexa must let her if Clarke is to become a leader by her side. She kisses Clarke one last time, softly, in an attempt to convey her purpose and the vast love she has for the girl in her arms. She finally releases her and allows her to return to her steed and follow the messenger to her destination.

5 months into training  
Clarke has grown stronger. She can feel it in her limbs as she is forced to run and spar repeatedly. She is consistently defeating warriors twice her size with grace and glory. She is constantly sporting bruises and cuts from her battles and experiences. She is on her morning hunt, already having fell a deer and a bear when she hears the horn. The commander is coming. She quickly fastens the dear and the bear together with rope and then forms a makeshift harness for her to drag her kills into the encampment.   
When she reaches the outskirts of camp, Lexa is seated high on her horse in the midst of a crowd of her soldiers. They are all calling out their love and gratitude to their heda while Lexa nods at each of them. Clarke can feel her heart beating out of her chest and all she wants to do is to run to her lover, but she knows that would be inappropriate. Still she has to turn away to restrain herself. She slowly makes her way to the tent she know’s houses the butcher, her friend, and presents her kill.  
“Ah, what a good kill wanheda,” Nikita booms happily.  
Clarke smiles in return, “Mochof Nikita.”  
“You have grown so much since you first came here. Everybody loves you, we will be sad to see you leave.”  
Clarke’s head shot up at that, “What do you mean?”  
Nikita only let out his booming laughter at her response, “Heda is here. You will see.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes at his ambiguity. Lexa had come twice before to visit and see her progress. What was different this time, was Lexa here to take her back?   
Nikita finished cleaning her kill and gave Clarke the money it was worth. Clarke nodded at him and took her leave. Shortly after a messenger found her at the commander’s wishes.   
Clarke stood next to the largest tent in the complex with apprehension, it had been 2 months since Lexa’s last visit. The blonde is nervous and she doesn’t know why, she loves Lexa and she is indescribably happy to see her. But, she realizes, she is nervous to see the commander. She has been working unbelievably hard to reach the commanders standards and would be devastated if she could not prove herself.  
Taking a deep breath, Clarke prepared herself and entered the tent through the back entrance. She was wholly unprepared for the sight that she was met with. Inside the tent Lexa was laid on her furs, her hair splayed out behind her and her eyes half lidded. Clarke’s breath caught at the sight of her lover in nothing but a nightgown.   
Lexa’s eyes opened completely and she nearly leapt out of her bed in her haste to reach her niron. Clarke meets her halfway and they crash together, their lips sealing. They cling to one another desperately and fall to the bed as one.   
Their lips part as their tears mix between them. “I missed you, niron.” Lexa whispers softly into Clarke’s neck. She pulls back to meet Clarke’s eyes and can see her feelings reflected within the blue depths. “It is time to come home and to take your rightful place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chit’s gon daun?= what's wrong?  
> *Beja= please  
> *niron= lover  
> *Ai hod yu in= I love you  
> *Mochof= thank you


	25. Chapter 25

Lexa faces the crowd, Clarke standing tall by her side. “Klark Kom skaikru has excelled in her training and has returned home to prove her prowess as a warrior amongst you.” A hushed exclamation surged amongst the crowd at the commanders declaration. Clarke’s training period was exceptionally short for their people. “My seken, Klark kom Skaikru will face any challenge that you deem fit for her. She will become my warrior and I will teach her my ways! My people, name the challenge!”  
The people shouted out requests, their voices overlapping until one stood out from the crowd. “A brawl to the death!” Silence befell the people, “against our finest warrior,” the man finished. After a moment a chant was adopted by the crowd, “hoorah, hoorah!”  
Lexa’s eyes shone with anger and fear, but before she could speak Clarke stepped forward. “You have chosen the challenge and I accept,” she spoke clearly with a commanding tone. Lexa looked like she wanted to argue but could not in front of her people, “then so it will be.”  
She quickly led Clarke to their shared quarters in her tower. Lexa slammed the door shut with all her might and paced the room violently. “Those insolent bastards!” She yelled out into the stagnant air that filled the room. “If it would have been anyone else the would not have suggested such a daring thing! They wish to see you hurt! Broken! I will not allow it. I thought they had seen the error in their ways and your prowess. But they seek to discredit you and to rebel against myself!” She roared. “Anyone of my people and they would have suggested a hunt or a fight to the win, not to the death!”  
Clarke stepped forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s, “they still do not trust me. I understand that Lexa and I must prove myself if I am to be by your side. I have to do this and you have to let me.”  
Lexa’s anger broke and she nearly sobbed. “If she does not kill you, then you will have to kill her. I will not put you through that.”  
“You can and you must, Leksa. I love you, trust me.”  
Lexa remembered every day without Clarke and it was physically painful for her.  
  
//Clarke had been gone for nearly a month and Lexa knew that Clarke needed this, but she also knew that she missed her lover like crazy. She attended meeting after meeting and every night she returned to a cold bed, the absence of the touch and and comfort of her lover straining her. Lexa could barely focus and she was growing increasingly agitated. Before she had even risen that morning she had decided to go see Clarke. When she rose at first sunlight she attended her usual meetings and restrained herself from killing many of the representatives present. Then she left word of her decision to visit nearing forts, packed her saddlebags and her guard accompanied her to the fort that Clarke was housed at. She heard the horn blow at her arrival and knew that Clarke would not know it’s significance. It was no matter though, she would send for Clarke as soon as her tent was arranged.  
Lexa awaited the arrival of her lover impatiently. When Clarke snuck into the tent, Lexa nearly knocked her over in her excitement. Her heart positively ached at the sight of the one it pumped for. The blonde’s arms wrapped tightly around her and they sunk into one another. As Lexa buried herself in Clarke’s scent, she noticed that Clarke had grown in muscle bulk. When they separated, Lexa smiled down at her. “You have grown, niron. You are becoming a true warrior of my people.”  
Clarke only smiled sadly at her. “I miss you,” she whispered softly.  
Lexa’s heart ached at the sadness clear in those crystal blue eyes, “I miss you as well.” They fell into a soft kiss and spent the night together.//  
  
Lexa only visited Clarke twice more. The last time being her retrieval of Clarke. She had begun to hear whispers of Clarke’s bravery and ferocity. She had thought these signs of acceptance would be enough, she missed her lover greatly and longed to bring her home. So she immediately packed her bags and visited Clarke. She made love to her and she brought her home as her heart desired.  
She had proudly introduced the love of her life and expected acceptance. Clarke had proven her prowess, she proved time and again that she sought the best for both their people. But Lexa had been wrong. Too many of her people would not accept Clarke, and Lexa was furious. She had lived without Clarke, her heart had ached for match for too many months. Lexa would not and could not be without her again. She was weak, and she would not sacrifice her Clarke for her people. She would take a stand and she would protect Clarke with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seken= second  
> *Niron= lover


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I work way too much, hope you enjoy though :)

The day of the battle was close approaching. Clarke only had three days to prepare and then the battle would be fought between Clarke kom skaikru and Turid kom sankru. Lexa was working Clarke like a dog; hardly allowing breaks and rushing those that existed. On the third and final day Clarke insisted on a half day of rest to recover and be prepared for the battle the next day. Lexa conceded Clarke’s logic and submitted to harsh training till only noon.  
When they broke for their half day of peace Clarke pulled Lexa to the side and cornered her into speaking. “What’s wrong, Lex? I’ve never seen you like this, you’re nearly hysterical.”  
Lexa’s eyes were wild, “that’s because I am hysterical. I cannot lose you Klark, if you die, I die as well.”  
Clarke could see that Lexa was breaking and dragged her to their room where she immediately began pacing.  
“Turid is the mightiest of our warriors, second only to me. You are strong Clarke and I believe in you but you still have not the years of experience that a seasoned warrior holds. I thought my people had finally accepted you, Wanheda the mighty they called you. They praised you and yet they still do not trust or accept you. I am ashamed to call them my people!”  
Clarke surged forward and kissed Lexa to silence her. Her fingers tangled in the commander’s hair and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and her other hand came up to caress Lexa’s sharp jawline lovingly.  
“I love you,” she whispered softly. Lexa’s eyes closed softly and she audibly gulped. “I won’t leave you. I know that my chances aren’t phenomenal, but I have you to fight for. That’s something she’ll never have.”  
Lexa’s eyes remained closed, her hands trembling where they held Clarke’s waist.  
“Niron, look at me, beja.”  
Lexa’s beautiful green eyes peeked open and their watery depths held Clarke’s.  
“Our love is strength, Leksa. I cannot lose when it is you I am fighting for, you I am fighting with, always.”  
Lexa sighed heavily, “I know, Niron. But I worry for you. You are my heart. Without you I am nothing. I have nothing to live for, sha? You give me purpose and you give me something to believe in. With you by my side, peace is attainable.”  
Clarke rested her head against her lover’s, “I will always be with you. Just trust in me.  
“Sha, I trust you Klark. Always.”  
Clarke slowly retreated, her hand finding Lexa’s, “then come to bed with me, commander.”

 

The war horns sounded abruptly, breaking Clarke and Lexa from their peaceful reverie. Lexa’s eyes shot wide open with panic. The blonde only kissed her to ease her pain and rose from the bed to prepare for battle.  
Lexa rose with her and pulled her close, “hodop.”  
She nudged Clarke back to the bed and sat behind her. She arranged her hair in intricate braids, effortlessly pulling them into a beautiful arrangement. Next, she rose from the bed and rummaged through her own closet. She procured a beautiful set of light, but highly protective leather armor and helped her lover dress in them. She touched her reverently like Clarke was an angel sent from the heavens to grace the earth with her beauty and benevolence. Finally, Lexa set about painting in Clarke’s war paint and marking her with the mark of the commander.  
She rose with Clarke in tow, her lips brushing the blondes in a silent prayer. A cry to the heavens from where she came and a promise. A promise to love one another and to fight for one another always.  
Finally, Lexa released her and they marched to the battle grounds. The roaring crowd silenced at their approach, parting the seas for their passing. The citizens of Lexa's 12 clans stared on in awe at the commander and her chosen. At the end of the path Turid stood tall and gleaming with blood lust. Her eyes sparkling with the promise of glory. At the sight of her commander, she straightened even further. Then she turned her eyes to her seken, "Klark kom skaikru, you have finally come for your death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Niron= lover  
> *Beja= please  
> *Hodop= wait
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is the battle :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke faces her battle while Lexa must face hers. Sorry for the long wait guys. College has been kicking my ass, I apologize for making you wait if you were :(

The stadium was eerily silent as the two competitors faced each other in a stand off. The only sound was the growl that Lexa let escape at the words of the warrior across from them. Clarke stepped in front of Lexa to stop the commander from interfering. This was her battle and she could not afford to be seen as weak, no matter how loving Lexa’s intentions were. The commander took the hint and ascended to her throne placed at the forefront of the fighting rink, upon a dias. Turid’s eyes followed her greedily.  
Clarke rose to her full height under the sinister stare of her opponent. “I would not be so quick to determine the outcome of this fight, seeing as you don’t know the first rule.” Clarke bared her teeth at Turid’s growl. “Expect the unexpected, sha? Never assume the outcome of a battle or even the weakest novitiate will have you flat upon your back.”  
The stadium roared with confirmation and Turids snarl grew. “You can only hope your bite is as big as your bark.”   
“Empleni!” Lexa roared from her throne. “Take your positions.”  
Clarke met Lexa’s stare, Lexa’s eyes filled with desperation and plea’s. Clarke’s gaze softened and she nodded her head, promising Lexa that she would return to her. Lexa gave a speech that Clarke hardly heard, her breathing had quickened and her heart rate increased. What was she thinking. She was no first class warrior, she was going to die out here. No. She would not die, Lexa needed her, “Begin.” Clarke’s gaze snapped to Lexa’s but was quickly averted to Turid who was rushing her.   
Clarke unsheathed her blades in one fluid motion and blocked Turid’s overhand slash with a grunt, her two blades coming to meet in a cross catching Turids blade between them. The crowd roared in approval, as Turid pivoted quickly in a smooth move to backslash at Clarke who dove out of the way. Clarke lifted Seraph in an overhead slash containing all her force, Turid blocked it easily but did not see the small jab with Famor. Turid barely avoided the burying of Famor in her stomach, receiving only a glancing slice that drew very little blood. The crowd roared their approval nonetheless. The blow only seemed to anger Turid further and she savagely thrusted and slashed in quick succession. Clarke’s blocks were slowing down while Turid’s strikes only increased in power and speed. Clarke’s eyes widened and she had to fight the urge to look towards Lexa. She launched herself into a one handed flip, barely managing to hold onto her blade. The crowd wowed and cheered but Clarke was only desperately trying to distance herself from Turid.  
She only succeeded for a moment before Turid was bearing down on her once again. Famor was knocked from her hand and the next thing she knew Turid slice her blade into Clarke’s forehead just above her eye and then her forearm. She yelled out in pain but continued to parry and thrust with Seraph. Clarke was turning desperate now and she knew that was a mistake. Blood was dripping into her eyes and she could barely see. A particularly strong blow knocked Seraph from her hand and the next thing Clarke knew Turid thrusted her blade into Clarke’s abdomen. Blood spurted from her mouth as she stood in shock. Her eyes met Lexa’s terrified gaze as she fell to her knees, Lexa’s mouth still open from a silent scream. Clarke’s heart broke at the look in her eyes, at the realization that she had let her lover down and that she would be so hurt by this.  
Turid only laughed. “This is who you took as a second heda? Pathetic.” And suddenly her blade was bearing down. Lexa was desperately trying to reach her lover. To stop the onslaught that would kill the love of her life, but Indra held her in place. “Heda, beja, you cannot interfere.”  
Lexa growled in pure desperation and ripped herself from Indra’s hold. She launched herself from her platform and rushed the fighting arena. Her eyes met Clarke’s and she increased her pace but she wouldn’t reach them in time. A heartbroken sob tore through her chest at the realization. But suddenly Clarke’s eyes hardened and as the blade was about to thrust into her chest, her fist closed around her blade and she deflected the blow rising quickly and thrusting it into Turid’s heart. Turid spluttered blood and dropped to the ground at Clarke’s feet. A silence hushed over the crowd in shock, and then the cheering began. Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s once more, who had stopped dead in her tracks at Clarke’s actions. Clarke mouthed to her “I told you I would not lose niron” and then she was collapsing into the dust beside her defeated foe. Lexa yelled out and rushed towards her. “Niko!” She screamed out. “Beja, save her!” Niko rushed towards them calling out commands and throwing himself next to her body. He put his hands over her wound to staunch the flow of blood. Suddenly, they were lifting her body and Lexa was left to desperately follow after them yelling at them to save her over and over. Once inside the medical tent they laid her down and immediately began to tend to her wounds. Lexa collapsed next to her and rambled incoherently. Niko eyed Indra, “get her out of here, Indra. See that she is taken care of.”  
Indra attempted to help Lexa up, but Lexa only growled angrily at her. “No! You would have let her die. I will not leave with you. I will not leave her side at all. Now leave us!” Indra slunk back and did as she was told, leaving Lexa to worry anxiously over her lover. Niko sighed at her stubbornness but allowed her to stay. She would not leave her lover’s side and he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sha=yes  
> *Empleni=enough  
> *Beja=please


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a lot to consider for her and Clarke.

Lexa paced around her bed anxiously wringing her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy with bags underneath them. Clarke had yet to wake up after a day and Lexa was growing increasingly worried. The previous night she had carried Clarke to their bed and placed her gingerly under the covers after her surgery. Niko had learned much from Clarke and was nearly as good as Clarke with his stitches and surgery. Even though he had done a magnificent job fixing her, she had still not woken up and Lexa feared that the damage was irreparable. Niko had assured her that Clarke would be okay, she only needed rest but Lexa was wary. She had seen the amount of blood Clarke had lost and she could not get the image of Clarkes dead body, Turid’s knife protruding from her chest, out of her head.  
Indra had approached her several times, warning her that she needed to address her people. Neglecting her duties was unwise and would only further any hate towards Clarke. Lexa had only grimaced at her, still angered by Indra’s attempt to stop her from saving Clarke. If Clarke was not the strongest person she had ever met, she would have died. Lexa wouldn’t have reached her in time because of Indra. Clarke saved herself, but if she had been unable to move she would have died right in front of Lexa’s eyes and for that, Lexa would never forgive Indra. Even though she could not forgive Indra, she also knew that Indra was right and that she needed to address her people.  
Her pace quickened for a few moments before stopping completely in front of Clarke. She took one of her hands and held it softly between both of her own. Clarke had been so brave, she had accepted the fight even though she knew the odds were against her, for Lexa. So that they could be together. Clarke had faith in their love and Lexa had to have faith in their love as well. She gave Clarke a lingering kiss on the cheek and stormed out of the room. She yelled to Indra to gather her people and stormed outside of her tower. The horns were blasting and her people including some remaining skaikru gathered in front of her.   
“Klark kom skaikru has defeated Turid in her trials. Once she has made a full recovery she will stand at my side once again a full fledged trikru second and official warrior. Klark has proven herself as a grounder and she will be accepted. Once Klark kom trikru is born she will be one of our own and I expect her to be treated as such. She will be the first dual member of hopefully many to come in our search for peace. She will be Klark kom skaikru, but she will also be Klark kom trikru, the heda’s equal and will serve as a warrior amongst you. Klark is a leader just as I am and she will lead beside me. Respect her as you would respect me, she has earned it.” With that Lexa turned on her heel to the murmuring of the crowd and returned to her Clarke.  
When she reached her room Clarke’s eyes were open and staring into hers. “Klark!”  
Clarke attempted to sit up to reach her, but fell back into the furs with a groan. Lexa was at her side in a second, “don’t try to move Clarke, just rest.”  
“I’m sorry Lex, I did my best but I failed you.”  
“No Klark, you did amazing. I am so proud of you, you are stronger than anyone I have ever met. You could never fail me, it is I who failed you.” Clarke attempted to protest but she spluttered with the effort, no words making their way out from between their lips. Lexa, stroked her hair to calm her, Lexa’s eyes anguished.  
Clarke only shook her head and brought her hand up to Lexa’s abdomen, “we have matching scars now,” she managed with a soft laugh. Lexa shook her head, “hush Klark, rest now. You need it to recover.”  
“You will stay?”  
“Of course my love. We will talk when you wake next. For now, sleep. I will still be here when you wake up, that’s a promise.”  
Clarke sighed and snuggled closer to Lexa’s figure on the bed, her eyes began to droop and she drifted off into dreamland. Lexa’s grip tightened on her lovers hand, she swore to herself that she would never allow Clarke to be used by her people again. Clarke deserved their respect even if Lexa had to force her people into treating her as such. Clarke would be her queen one day. Their queen one day, and Lexa had to do something about the way her people felt about Clarke and the sky people to keep her safe.


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke woke to arms wrapped securely around her waist, a more than safe distance away from her wound. She turned her head to the side to see Lexa, her eyes closed. Her breathing was long and labored as if she was worried even in her sleep. Clarke didn’t doubt that this was the case, in fact she wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first the commander had let herself sleep in days. Clarke allowed her head to fall back into her pillow and her eyes were just closing when a cough racked her body. Lexa jerked awake in a second her eyes wide and afraid, “Clarke! Are you okay?”  
Clarke nodded through her cough, waiting for it to subside. “Just a dry throat, niron. Is there water?”  
Lexa nodded her eyes still fearful, she stood up and grabbed the glass on the table near her bedside handing it carefully to Clarke. Lexa helped her sit up as she took several gulps of the clear liquid. She coughed out some of the water as a sharp pain pierced her stomach. Lexa immediately took the glass from her and helped her to lay back down. She looked anguished as if she had been the one to drive the blade into Clarke’s stomach. Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and pulled her down into the bed.  
“What is the matter, Leksa. I am alive, this was not your doing.”  
“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Yu laik ain en ai laik yun. It was I who convinced you to become my second and it was I who could not protect you, the thing I love most in this world.”  
“No Leksa, it was my decision. I can take care of myself and you as well. We take care of each other. This is not your fault, I chose to become a warrior of your people, you did not force me. This was the challenge your people chose and my choice to accept their challenge, not a decision you made.”  
“But it was a challenge that you could not deny if you wanted, to be with me. It is because of my wish to have you and your wish to be with me that you were put in this situation, that you were put in harm’s way. This is unacceptable, my people will destroy you if we go on like this. I will not allow it.” Lexa’s chin was high and her jaw set, something flashed in her eyes that put Clarke on edge.  
“What are you planning, Leksa?”  
Lexa raised her chin impossibly higher, “I have informed my people that you are now a member of both trikru and skaikru society. I have also informed them that you will be a respected warrior amongst them and that you will lead beside me. Soon you will begin your training to become a leader of my people. After this I will do what I should have done long ago.”  
Clarke’s brow furrowed, “what’s that?”  
Lexa shook her head, “you will know soon enough. For now, I would like to keep that to myself.”  
Clarke’s eyes closed briefly, “please don’t do anything to put yourself in harms way, Leksa.”  
Lexa shook her head, her jaw tightening, but Clarke cut her off once again, “Leksa, niron. Beja, don’t do this to me. I can’t lose you, Leksa.” Tears speckled in her vision, blurring her view of the commander. “No matter how safe you make it for me, if you’re not their it won’t be worth it. I won’t be happy, I never will be. Not if you’re not their right beside me. I’ll fight for the rest of my life if I have to, because I have you, that’s all I need. Our love is strength, not weakness, never forget that.”  
Lexa’s eyes softened, her hand moving to gently cup her lover’s cheek. “Sha, I could never forget that. I just want you to be safe, niron. Everything is for you, always you.”  
Clarke’s eyes watered even further, “I know, Leksa. Don’t you know it’s the same for me? But I know that I won’t be me without you here, just as you would not be you if I was not here. We have to work together to keep each other safe, sha?”  
“Sha Klark, I always work with you. I will try to take into account my own well being as well a little better though. I would still like to keep this to myself though, it is something as much for me as it is for you, okay?”  
Clarke’s eyes softened and she nodded, “sha Leksa, I trust you.”  
Lexa nodded and leaned down to give Clarke a soft kiss. “I must attend to my duties now, niron. Rest and I will be back later, sha?”  
Clarke nodded and Lexa disappeared with a gust of wind.  
***  
Lexa approached Indra, her jaw set and her eyes hard. She was the embodiment of the commander in this moment, no trace of Lexa. “General, once Clarke is well enough you will assign her to a patrol to shadow the patrol head. She will be taught and she will learn to lead a patrol first. Then she will shadow a general, not you,” the commander growled.   
“Heda,” Indra began but was cut off.  
“No, I expect it to be done as soon as Klark is well enough to stand, then bring me the radio that communicates with the sky people,” and then she was gone, Indra left behind in her wake.  
Lexa swept through the streets of Polis with purpose, her destination set in her mind. Her people nodded at her as she passed and she only nodded stiffly at them in return, still too angry with the majority of them to be generous. Once she approached her favorite blacksmith, on the outskirts of town, she slowed her pace and sauntered into the tent.  
“Hildred,” she greeted with a nod and received one in return. Hildred was a man of few words, a feature that made him appealing to the commander. “I need you to make something for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op = attack you and they attack me  
> *Yu laik ain en ai laik yun = you are mine and I am yours  
> *niron = lover


	30. Chapter 30

Later that night, after a long and grueling conversation with Kane and Clarke’s mother, Lexa finally returned to her bed where Clarke still rested. Clarke’s eyes opened as soon as she entered the room, “you brought food,” she rasped out.  
“Sha, and more water for your throat.”  
Clarke smiled at her lovingly as she set the food down on the table. Lexa turned to bring Clarke her food, but Clarke was already sitting up ready to rise.  
Lexa nearly dropped the food in her haste to put it down and reach Clarke. Her hands stopped Clarke from rising any further than she had. “You should not be up, I just spoke to your nomon. She will be here in a few days time to check on your wounds and make sure you have healed properly. She said not to let you move around too much until then.”  
Clarke’s brow furrowed, “when did you speak to my mother? And moving to the table is not much effort, especially if you help me.”  
Lexa conceded the battle and helped Clarke rise and reach the table. “I spoke to chancellor Griffin and Kane less than an hour ago, I used the radio we still have to contact Raven who passed the radio on to them. I figured you would want your mother to be aware of what happened to you and that you were okay.”  
Clarke’s eyes softened into a look of pure adoration. “Thank you, niron.”  
Lexa nodded, a soft smile tracing her lips. “There is something I wish to speak to you about however.”  
Clarke’s brow furrowed and she paused eating, “yes?”  
“When your mother arrives, I am going to leave for two to three weeks. Ryder will remain with you and your mother along with much of the commanders garrison to keep you safe. Once your mother decides you are well enough to be on your feet, Indra will assign you to a patrol. You will shadow the leader, and then you will become the leader and you will be given assignments to lead your patrol. Ryder will be assigned to this patrol as well to make sure you are not harmed by any of our people.”  
“Leksa,” Clarke interrupted. “What’s going on, why are you leaving, and why are you assigning me to a patrol? I thought we were in a time of peace.”  
“We are in a time of peace, but there are still some who followed Ontari out there, as well as bandits and thieves as there has always been. I am assigning you to a patrol because you need first hand experience leading our people. You have led the skaikru, but their ways are very different from ours. You know this and you have learned much of our ways but my people will not accept you as their leader unless you have proven it. This is the best way for you to prove this.”  
Clarke nodded, her face set, “But why are you leaving niron?”  
Lexa slid her hand across the table and took Clarke’s in her own, “Beja niron, I know I have been asking this of you a lot, but please just trust me. It will all be clear in time, I promise you that. I need to do this on my own right now, but as soon as I return to you, everything will be explained to you. Ai swega em klin. Do you trust me?”  
Clarke’s gaze softened, “of course, Leksa. Just don’t do anything careless. Come back to me in one piece, sha?”  
Lexa smiled softly, “Sha niron. I will always return to you.”  
***  
Three days later Clarke’s mother arrived with the rising sun. Clarke was able to greet her at the door along with the commander, as she was nearly healed. Abby gave Clarke a hug, careful to avoid any possible wounds. “I thought I told you not to let her be on her feet too much,” Abby directed at the commander.  
Lexa inclined her head with a small smile, “sha, but Klark is not one to be commanded.”  
Abby smiled back at her, knowing the stubbornness of her only child all too well. Clarke looked between them confused at the interaction, but nonetheless stated, “I’m nearly completely healed. You can come do a check up mother.”  
Lexa’s hand closed around Clarke’s upper arm, not allowing her to walk away yet. “It is time for me to leave Klark.”  
Clarke stepped closer to her, “are you sure about this Leksa?”  
Lexa nodded gravely and squeezed Clarke’s arm tighter. “Be safe niron. Raider will look after you and you will do well in training. That I am sure of.”  
Clarke smiled sadly, “I will miss you.”  
Lexa’s hand slid down Clarke’s arm and into her hand. She gave it a small squeeze, “I will miss you too. I will return to you Klark, I promise. Go find Indra once you have been cleared.”  
Clarke nodded and brought her hand up for a small inconspicuous kiss, “see you in a few weeks.”  
Lexa nodded and turned away from her, allowing Clarke to lead her mother into the city of Polis and Lexa to gather her entourage and leave the city.  
Abby walked side by side with her daughter into the city that she now called home. Ryder followed behind them at the command of Lexa, “Where is the commander going?”  
Clarke sighed softly, “I don’t know. She will be gone for nearly three weeks though.”  
Abby gave her daughter a strange look, that Clarke would have questioned if they hadn’t just arrived at the commanders tower. Clarke led her mother to her and the commander’s room, seating herself on their bed and removing her shirt so that her mother could see the wound. Ryder remained outside allowing Abby to walk into the room after her daughter alone. She looked around the room in awe and then zeroed in on her daughter so at ease on the bed, “this is the commander’s room, no?”  
Clarke blushed slightly and nodded, “my room also.”  
Abby nodded, moving closer to Clarke to exam her wound. “You got this battling the strongest warrior in all of Polis?”  
Clarke grimaced slightly, “yes.”  
Abby groaned, “why are you so hard headed.”  
“I had to mom. I don’t do things for no reason, you know I had to in order to achieve everything we’ve been working for,” Clarke explained quietly.  
Abby’s eyes hardened momentarily, “to be with Lexa. You had to go through this to be with Lexa.”  
Clarke looked away for a brief moment before meeting her mother’s eyes with a hard gaze, “yes. But not only that. I did it for our people as well. What we have planned, it will bring both our people together mom. It will bring peace, it won’t be easy we know that. Nor will it be accepted right away, but once it is, mom; we’ll finally have peace.” Clarke sighed, imagining the way things would be when peace finally and truly spread across their lands.  
Abby shook her head as she gently prodded the wound on Clarke’s stomach, “we already have peace.”  
Clarke interrupted her, shaking her head. “It’s temporary and you know it. If a pin drops war might break out, our people still don’t trust one another. Our plan, it will make the grounders respect us. One we have their respect, they’ll accept us. It will also put skaikru in a position where they won’t have to worry about being betrayed ever again.”  
Abby nodded, examining the rest of her body for wounds. “I hope you two are right.” Her daughters fists clenched and she nodded. “Looks like you’ve healed well enough to be up and about. Who healed you?”  
Clarke’s face brightened at that, “Niko. He’s come a long way, I’ve showed him much and he’s learned from you as well.”  
Abby smiled at that, “I’m glad to hear it. The grounders will benefit greatly from his new abilities and knowledge of medicine.”  
Clarke smiled as well and stood up, donning her shirt. “I have to go find Indra and get my assignment, I will see you at dinner later though, we’ll catch up then.”  
Abby accepter her daughter’s hug and watched worriedly as she strapped her swords to her back and exited the room.  
***  
Clarke found Indra in the training fields and approached cautiously. She found a seat on a stump while she waited for Indra to finish her drills Ryder trailing behind her and standing slightly behind her. While she sat, she studied Indra’s grace as she fought. She was a little stiffer than Lexa, more prone to holding her ground rather than flowing instantly and beautifully as Lexa did, but an extraordinary fighter in her own right.  
Finally, Indra noticed Clarke waiting for her and beckoned her over. “You’ve been cleared?” Indra questioned briskly.  
Clarke nodded, her head held high. Indra nodded in return and turned abruptly sweeping off in the other direction. Clarke took this as a cue to follow and took off after her, Ryder following behind. They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of Polis. Here Indra stopped and turned to Clarke, “I’ve assigned you to scout 25. They should be returning from their mission momentarily and you will get to meet them. The patrol leaders name is Gaifu, you would do well to pay very close attention to him. He is the best patrol leader in Polis, very wise, and heda trusts him implicitly.”  
Clarke nodded, her back stiff as she stood at attention waiting for the patrols arrival. Nearly twenty minutes later, grounders seemed to melt out of the tree’s as they appeared one by one.  
The five of them stopped before Indra, a large bearded man stepping out from the ranks to face her. “Indra, what brings you out here.”  
“This is Wanheda,” Indra spoke, gesturing towards Clarke. “She will join your patrol as I discussed with you previously.”  
The man, who Clarke assumed to be Gaifu looked her over carefully. He seemed to be assessing everything about her, the assets and the drawbacks. Whatever he saw, he seemed satisfied enough as he said, “very well. Your first mission will be at dawn tomorrow morning. For now, come with us to the training field. I would like to see how you fight.”  
Indra nodded stiffly at them and watched as the group marched off in the direction they had just came from.  
***  
“Very good Clarke!” Gaifu shouted out over the clang of sword on sword.  
Clarke was currently fighting one of the members of the patrol, a man named Sharek. This was the third member of patrol that she had fought today. Each of her fellow members wishing to get a chance to fight her and to see what she had. The other three members: Shanal, Renya and Horan stood off to the side cheering them on. All of the members of scout 25 had been very welcoming to Clarke s far. Renya, the only girl and the youngest of the group seemed the most reserved, but she was still polite and answered any questions that Clarke asked of her. Shanal and Horan seemed to be close to Clarke’s own age and were rather rambunctious and amusing. They liked to make jokes at others expenses as they fought and stumbled.  
As for Sharek, her current opponent, she couldn't quite get a read on him. He was reserved certainly, although not as quiet as Renya, but he had a quiet poise about him that even though he only seemed to be mid thirties, told Clarke that he has had much experience in this world. Of her opponents, he was also the most difficult to keep up with. Horan and Shanal she had beaten in the end, after a hard battle. But this fight she was not sure if she could win. They had been fighting for quite some time now and Clarke was at the point where she was merely evading, not going on the attack. They battled well into dusk by the time Gaifu finally called the fight.  
“Enough, enough. I don’t think this fight will ever end.” A deep laugh boomed out from his chest, a smile gracing his bearded face. Sharek offered his arm to Clarke in peace, Clarke took it and nodded at him. Sharek nodded in return, “very good Wanheda. I am honored to have been able to fight you, you’re legend precedes you and I am happy to say it is not all gossip.”  
“Thank you Sharek, you’re words are appreciated, you are clearly a very accomplished warrior.”  
He smiled slightly at her and released her arm to meet his groupmates.  
Gaifu approached her with a wide smile, “Wanheda. What an impressive show.”  
Clarke smiled in return, “thank you sir. I’ve worked very hard.”  
Gaifu’s smile softened, “I can see that. There are still some things I can teach you if you are open to this.”  
Clarke nodded eagerly, “Of course sir. I would be honored.”  
Gaifu grimaced, “no need to call me sir Clarke, just Gaifu is fine. Now go get some dinner, meet me tomorrow here at dawn. We have much to discuss, I am glad to have you as a member, you are clearly a warrior and a leader. I look forward to teaching you what I have learned as a leader. I look forward to working with you as well Raider, it has been a long time.”  
Clarke smiled at him and shook his arm and Ryder nodded in acknowledgement. They parted finally and Clarke began to make her way to the tower with Ryder to finally see her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beja niron = please love  
> *Ai swega em klin = I swear it  
> *Nomon = mother  
> *Sha = yes


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a longer post because of the wait. Sorry!!

Clarke rose early in the morning and made her way down to the training fields before the sun had fully risen, Ryder trailing behind her. Yet even with her early rise, Gaifu had beaten them to the fields. She smiled at him when she arrived and was happy to see a smile in return.  
“We have much to discuss Wanheda. Come, walk with me.”  
Clarke walked side by side with the weathered warrior, Ryder trailing behind close enough to come to her aid but far enough to not intrude on their conversation.  
“I have spoken with Indra and the commander. I was given mostly free reign to train you as a leader, although I doubt I will have much to teach you. For about a week you will be a member of this squad only. You will follow orders and learn how this patrol works and I will give you pointers on why I command what I do. Once you have done this you will begin to transition into the role of the leader until I am comfortable enough to give you full control of this patrol.”  
Clarke nodded seriously, “I can’t wait to work with you.”  
“This scouting team as well as a few others take orders directly from heda. In her stead, Indra. Our job is to track down dangerous persons and to bring them into Polis for questioning and judgement. It is also our job to keep Polis safe from group and singular attacks by tracking dangerous groups and people like Ontari’s followers. Today’s mission is to track a known thief in a town called Ginan on the outskirts of Polis.”  
Clarke nodded, “does he have a route?”  
“We have a source that believes he knows who the thief is. He’s been tracking her movement for weeks now.”  
Clarke nodded, “perfect, let’s get to work then.”  
**  
Clarke had been sitting in the same tree for hours now. Her post had been here the past several days. The first day none of them had seen any sight of the so called thief. So they had come back again each day with the rising sun. Clarke shifted uncomfortably, her butt going numb from sitting on the same branch for so long. Ryder sat in a tree not too far off ever the stoic figure. Clarke envied his resolute patience, she had trained enough to be able to sit silently in the same place for as long as she needed; but that didn’t mean she had to like it. Ryder seemed so unfazed that she could almost assume he enjoyed it. Maybe he did.  
A sudden crunch in the distance pulled her from her musings. Her head shot up towards the sound but she didn’t allow herself to make any noise or draw attention to her position in any way.  
She saw a girl, younger than Clarke herself moving stealthily through the woods. On her back she carried a sack bulging with goods. Clarke eyed Ryder nodding her head towards the girl. Ryder nodded in return and Clarke slowly climbed down the tree, careful to make no sound. Ryder moved to follow her but Clarke shook her head. She tracked the girls movement following carefully and at a safe distance behind her. Clarke tracked her all the way to a cave deep in the woods, Ryder had gone to gather the others and follow Clarke’s trail. What Clarke saw surprised her, the girl entered a cave where a little boy was curled in the fetal position next to the flames of a fire. The boy looked extremely ill and the girl was ruffling through the bag of stolen items. Her hands emerged from the bag holding some herbs which she ground into a bark plate and began to force the boy to ingest.  
Suddenly Gaifu emerged from the treeline and stood next to Clarke. Clarke turned to him, anguish in her eyes. “She’s trying to save him. She’s not stealing for greed, it’s to survive.”  
“Sha, but she steals nonetheless. The people she steals from need to survive as well. No one citizen deserves to survive over another. Steel yourself wanheda, these are your orders and you must follow them.”  
Clarke nodded, no matter how much pity she felt she had a job to do and she would do it. She rose and approached the cave silently, one of her swords drawn. She stormed into the cave quickly taking down the girl who was otherwise preoccupied. She quickly tied her hands and stood to the side waiting for Gaifu’s entrance. He strode into the cave, cloak billowing behind him. “In the name of heda, you will face judgement for your crimes,” Gaifu spoke in his deep baritone. The other members of the scout gathered inside the cave behind Gaifu. “Lead her to Polis.”  
Sharek stepped forward to grab the girl who struggled valiantly, yelling out for her brother. Gaifu began to turn away but Clarke called out to him. “Gaifu, can we not take the brother as well and help him?”  
Gaifu turned back to her a grim look on his face, “these are not our orders wanheda.”  
“We can’t just leave him to die. You said it yourself. One person does not deserve to survive or not survive over another, if we leave him here we condemn him to death. Give him a chance!”  
Gaifu turned on her a dark look in his eyes and Clarke grimaced widening her stance to prepare for a fight or yelling. Instead she watched as a wide smile began to break out across his face. Clarke straightened confused.  
“Very good Wanheda, you passed the test.”  
“Test, what test?”  
Gaifu smiled even brighter, “a good leader must know when to follow orders and when to go their own way. You just proved that you knew your place, but that you were also a wise and just leader. Congratulations wanheda, you have earned the right to lead.”  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that, take a day off. This was a long tedious mission, all of deserve a good night’s rest. Meet me in the morning to discuss our next mission, which you shall lead.”  
Clarked bowed her head slightly, “mochof Gaifu. You honor me.”  
Gaifu smiled slightly, “no wanheda. You honor yourself and heda.”  
Clarke smiled sadly to herself as she followed the rest of her scouting team back to Polis. Lexa had been gone for several days and Clarke missed her. Every night they had camped out in the woods and she gotten very little sleep, when she returned that night she would return to an empty bed. Shanal and Horan walked behind the group carrying the sick boy. Clarke saw to it that the boy was delivered to a healer and was well looked after before she retired to the commander’s quarters.  
There she fell into the furs exhausted from long hours sitting in the trees. She bundled the furs around herself missing Lexa’s warmth. When she finally fell asleep it was a restless one.  
***  
When Clarke woke in the morning she rose and dressed quickly, making it to the training fields just before the rising sun. Gaifu was already there when she arrived and briefed her quickly on their next mission. Her job was to lead a mission into the mountain to investigate a series of reports about inhabitation of the mountain. The reports said there were several people seen entering and never leaving the mountain bunker and Clarke’s job was to lead her team into that mountain to determine what was going on. Once all the others had arrived Clarke took her position as lead. Gaifu had explained her new position and left her to brief the others on the mission. Clarke had decided that once they reached the mountain they would split into three groups as following: Shanal and Horan, Sharek and Gaifu, Renya, Ryder and herself. Once the team received their orders, they gathered their things and assembled at the stables to move out.  
It took them nearly three days to reach the mountain and as soon as its figure began to loom in the distance Clarke’s back stiffened. She held her head high, but being back to the mountain for the first time since the battle was painful for her.  
“Hod ep!” She spoke clearly when they reached the edge of the forest. All of the scouts pulled their horses to a stop and faced her. “We will leave the horses tethered in the trees and walk on foot from here.”  
Hidden in the treeline the horses would not be easily seen and so the group left the horses and approached the maunon. They split into their groups and began to scour the mountain, with orders to meet at the entrance once again as soon as they finished searching their quadrant. The quadrant that Clarke took with Renya and Ryder was rather quiet. They split up to search within the quadrant to hasten the time. Most things were in shambles from the explosion that had killed the skaikru that had moved in here. She didn’t understand what could possibly be here that had survived that anyone would want. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and with every room she checked her breath caught in her throat.  
Finally she approached the room that she had pulled the lever in to irradiate the entire maunon population. Her heart hammered in her chest but she ignored it. She couldn’t allow emotions into this situation, she had a job to do and she would do it. She looked around the room for any hidden compartments. A digital display was open in the room that she had never seen there before and she approached cautiously. The screen flashed with a warning sign and she tapped the LCD screen surprised that it had not been destroyed in the explosion. She quickly realized that this is where the assassin must have launched the bombs from. With the limited knowledge she had of technology she navigated the device looking for anything that could be important. Her eyes widened as she came across an encrypted file that must have been unlocked by the codes the assassin undoubtedly had. Her eyes widened further at what she discovered and she quickly cleared out of the files placing them under an encryption of her own that Raven had taught her.  
She tapped the digital display head forcing it back into the desk. She checked to make sure it was invisible and then left to quickly finish her rounds. Renya and Ryder met her at the end of the quadrant with no news. Everything was desolate and they hadn’t found any remnants of people. Clarke nodded at them, “let’s meet the others at the entrance.”  
When they arrived, Gaifu and Sharek stood stolidly, but Horan and and Shanal were nowhere to be seen. Once assured that neither Gaifu or Sharek had seen anything out of the ordinary she pulled Gaifu off to the side.  
“You found something?” he questioned.  
“Yes, but nothing that indicates anyone has been here. However, if it were to be found that would be an issue. I will need to speak to heda when she returns.”  
“What did you find?”  
“It appears that the maunon still has missiles. I have encrypted the file and hidden the computer access to the best of my ability. But I will have to speak to heda about what I plan on doing.”  
“What if that is what these people are after? We may not be able to wait for heda to return.”  
“The digital access was out in the open when I found it. If that was what these people were after, they would have found it already. I believe we have enough time to contact heda about it.”  
Gaifu inclined his head, “and what is your plan if Horan and Shanal come back with nothing?”  
“We will send two back to Polis to get a message to heda. The rest of us will remain in the area and scout the surrounding area as well as the mountain in case they come back.”  
Gaifu nodded, “I agree.”  
They returned to the group just as Horan and Shanal appeared. “We’ve found no remnants of people, wanheda.”  
Clarke nodded to them and gave them their new orders. Shanal and Horan would split from the group and return to Polis to find a way to get a message back to Lexa. Renya, Sharek and Gaifu would scout the area while Clarke and Ryder would remain by mountain to be sure no one entered or left.  
***  
For several days, Clarke and Ryder had been watching the mountain with no activity. Gaifu had returned to them multiple times to report, they had seen a hooded figure several times moving towards the mountain and then they would completely disappear without a trace.. They had not heard from Shanal or Horan at all, but Clarke assumed they had gone to find Lexa wherever she was. Even so, she was beginning to become anxious with the lack of any news. She had a bad feeling about this situation and she knew she shouldn’t ignore that. Nearly two days after Gaifu’s last scouting report, Clarke saw movement from the East. Horses tearing through the woods from the direction of Polis. Clarke alerted Ryder and they both readied there weapons. The horses came within sight and on its back rested Horan and Gaifu. They both jumped down immediately.  
“Wanheda. Horan spoke quickly. “There is news from Polis.”  
“Speak quickly,” Clarke replied.  
“Shanal went to find heda,to deliver your message. It took some time to locate where she was last seen but he rode off to the boat clan. However, as I made my way back here I saw a group of ice nation warriors camped out a days ride from the Polis. I approached close enough to hear them speak, and I heard them speaking of the maunon and avenging Ontari and queen Nia. They would attempt to take heda’s life. They are sending a group to locate her and take her down wherever she is traveling.”  
Clarkes eyes closed briefly. “This whole thing has been a diversion. That person you’ve been seeing Gaifu is meant to distract us. They thought that if they could distract the scouting teams that they would have clear access to heda when she returns.”  
“This is possible wanheda, but no one knows when heda will return.”  
Clarke’s eyes went wide at the realization. “Lexa is going to be back in Polis today.”  
Gaifu’s eyes travelled to Clarke, “how do you know this?”  
“I just know, you have to trust me. This isn’t an idle threat, they’re after Lexa. We have to find them and stop them,” Clarke spoke rushed already beginning to pack her things. “They must have someone who is near Lexa and knows where she is moving. They have set up camp near Polis now, because she is returning and we are distracted. We have to go now!”  
She saddled her horse and set off at break neck speed, the others following behind. “Horan, alert the others and then set off for Polis as quickly as you can.”  
Horan headed off to the others and Clarke urged her horse faster. She had to reach Polis in time. Lexa was in danger.


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke rode through the night, not even stopping for water. The horses would be dead tired when they arrived but she knew that they would make it, they had to make it. Finally, with the sunrise they were within a few miles of Polis. She knew that Lexa had to be somewhere within a ten mile radius of Polis. She could just feel it.   
“Split into groups of two,” She spoke. “Find those ice nation warriors or Lexa.”  
“Sha wanheda,” rung out and then each of the scouts paired off and began searching.  
“Hod op, Renya.”  
Renya turned towards her. “Ride Polis and alert the other scouts of the situation. There should be one group that remains in Polis, the others will be out on missions but they may have returned.”  
“Sha, wanheda.”  
Clarke turned to Ryder, “Stay on the lookout Ryder. We must protect heda at all costs.”  
He nodded at her and they began to scout their surroundings. There was too much ground to cover and she had no idea when heda would arrive, it could be in the next ten minutes or the next few hours. So time was not on their side. Hopefully, Renya would locate more scouts and make this search a little easier but she had no idea if any of the five scouting groups were in Polis. Without heda there, the shift that each scouting group was assigned to the city was rarely enforced.  
They had been searching for nearly two hours when they came across Gaifu and Horan. They reported that they had seen nothing either and Clarke nearly groaned in frustration. Suddenly the soft crunching of horses hooves alerted the scouts to someone's presence. They quickly hid themselves in the treeline and waited for the intruders to emerge.   
When they did they were nearly two miles away. Even from that distance she could see Lexa on her black stallion, her red cloak hanging from her pauldron and her head held high in a regal grace. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of her, she had missed her. She shook her head of those thoughts, she had bigger issues right now. She began to search the treeline for any movement. She turned to Gaifu and Horan, “fan out” she whispered. “Do not let yourself be seen, even by heda. Search for any of the ice nation, or any traps.”  
They nodded and began to creep off, “you too Ryder. This is more important than staying by my side.”  
He nodded and began to creep off as well. Clarke spared one more glance at Lexa and then began climbing the tree she was hiding behind. The vantage point would help her see better and would assist her in preventing an aerial attack. She quickly scanned the area, searching for anything out of the ordinary. She was beginning to think she had been wrong about this when she finally saw a soft glint as though the sun was being reflected by glass or metal in a tree directly in Lexa’s path. She held her breath and waited as suddenly a shape began to take form. Someone was crouched in a branch in full camouflage with an arrow pulled taught and aimed directly at Lexa.  
She began to slowly draw her own bow and arrow and carefully knocked an arrow when her eyes widened. On the others arrowhead a blinking light appeared near the tip. She knew that could only mean one thing, explosives. Apparently they had been to the mountain. She racked her brain for what to do. On the one hand if she shot the assailant, the arrow might drop and explode anyway and she had no way of knowing the size of the explosion or if they had more explosives that the others would be alerted to immediately use. However, if she did not shoot him, he would shoot Lexa.  
She made a quick decision and descended the tree quickly. She positioned herself directly below the tree of the assailant and began to scale it painstakingly slow to remain quiet. When she had risen within a couple branches of the ice nation warrior, she drew her knife and quickly made the leap to his branch. She stabbed him in the neck before he could even react and grabbed at his body and the arrow to hold them both upright. She positioned the man against the tree and stripped him of his camouflage jacket, shrugging into it instead. She saw Gaifu searching methodically through the brush and wished she could get him a message to look for camouflaging. Her eyes scanned the are further ahead and located two more ice nation in the same camouflage, on the ground this time. She noticed more explosives on their packs and wished Raven was there to tell her what type. Luckily Gaifu was beginning to walk towards her tree.  
She quickly descended the tree and hastened to Gaifu. “They’re here,” she whispered hoarsely. “We don’t have much time. I just killed one and there are two more there, they’re wearing camouflage.” She pointed them out and Gaifu nodded. He began to look around and his eyes widened.   
“There are three more in the tree line and I see several blinking lights in the trees surrounding heda.”  
Clarke cursed, “Explosives, all set to detonate with a device one of these warriors must have.”  
Gaifu’s eyes widened further, “Should we not alert heda.”  
“If we appear and tell her, they’ll set them off right away. We need to find the person with the detonator. We have to take down each of the warriors and search them for a metal box that also has a flashing light. But the other warriors can’t see us attacking or they will detonate the bombs.”  
Gaifu nodded, I will take those in the tree’s. You take those on the ground.”  
Clarke nodded and they quickly moved off. She approached the two she had seen before from behind and quickly launched herself between them, slicing the jugular of the first and covering the others mouth. She smashed her head into the tree and stabbed her through the heart. She quickly searched the bodies but found no trace of a detonator.  
Clarke turned her eyes to Gafu who was already on his second tree victim. She watched with wide eyes as he slipped in the tree and nearly fell alerting his target to his presence. Gaifu took him down easily but the last member in the tree was alerted to his presence as well. She watched fearfully as the last assailant reached into his bag and procured the detonating device. She raised her bow and took a deep breath, she aimed and fired within a millisecond and watched as the arrow arced towards its target.   
It struck the assassin in the wrist and he cried out dropping the detonator. Clarke sprinted toward the man and layed out to catch the device before it struck the ground. Clarke sighed in relief when none of the bombs went off.  
The commotion had alerted heda’s group to the danger and each of the group had their weapons drawn in preparation. Clarke barely spared them a glance as she turned her attention back to the assassin. He was holding his wrist and grimacing, but Clarke saw him reach into his pack with his good hand and produce a grenade. Clarkes heart nearly stopped when he pulled the pin with his teeth and launched the explosive at Lexa who had begun to approach her. Clarked feet carried her without thought as she launched herself towards Lexa and tackled her as far out of range as she could. The grenade fell to the ground and bounced in the foliage merely fifteen feet away from them. Clarke ran towards the grenade and kicked it as hard as she possibly could, launching it back toward its sender. It exploded halfway there and launched Clarke back with the force of its blast. Luckily, it was neither strong enough nor close enough to detonate the other bombs laced in the tree line.  
Lexa was by her side in an instant shouting her name. Clarke barely registered anything past the ringing in her ears. Clarke watched Gaifu kneel by her side and speak to the commander. She watched as Lexa nodded and help her into a sitting position. Her hearing began to register on the seventh Clarke.   
“Lexa, you’re home.” She managed to get out.  
Lexa huffed out a laugh, “and what a welcoming.”  
Clarke watched again as her eyes shaded with concern, “are you alright Clarke?”  
Clarke nodded, “My hearing just went out and I’m a little disoriented. That’s normal after an explosion so close.”  
Lexa sighed softly, “next time. Run away from the explosive not towards it please.”  
Clarke groaned, “you were in danger.”  
Lexa’s eyes flashed, “that does not mean you should kill yourself to save me.”  
“But I didn’t die!”  
“Klark!” Lexa closed her eyes briefly, “beja niron. I cannot lose you, you know this.”  
Clarke sighed, “I know Lexa, I’m sorry. I couldn’t let them kill you though.”  
Lexa sighed in return, but smiled slightly. “Gaifu tells me the great Wanheda is quite the leader. You knew I would be here, and you knew they were after me with little evidence. This is quite amazing wanheda. The people will worship you, this was quite an act of leadership. Even I did not do this well my first time leading a scouting mission.”  
Clarke smiled slightly, “well I’m sure you weren’t given quite the same opportunity.” Her smile faded, “I was really afraid they would get to you before we arrived.”  
Lexa took her hand, “I am here Klark. Thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sha = yes  
> *Hod op = wait/stop  
> *beja niron = please love


	33. Chapter 33

The trip back to Polis was short. Renya Ryder and Horan met them outside the gates with three other ice nation prisoners they had wrangled up. Lexa gave an order for the prisoners to be taken to cells and ordered Renya Ryder and Horan to join them in the council room. Sharek was with heda’s group when they arrived, he had found her halfway back to Polis and joined her group in travelling back.  
Once they reached the tower of Polis, heda gathered them in the council room. She thanked them all for her service and called for the presence of the council representatives. This would give the members of Clarkes scouting group a few hours before they must reconvene with the council. The members of her group dispersed, giving her congratulations when Lexa caught her eye. The commander gestured for Clarke to join her and promptly turned on her heel to leave. Clarke followed directly behind her without question.  
When they reached Lexa’s quarters Lexa ushered her in and then shut the door behind herself with a click. Clarke had barely turned to face her before Lexa was pressing herself against her and capturing her lips in her own. Clarke groaned and melted into her touch. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered against Lexa’s lips.  
“And I have missed you, niron”  
Clarke sighed softly, “are you going to tell me why you were gone for nearly three weeks.”  
Lexa smiled slightly, “sha. I will tell you.”  
Clarke arched an eyebrow in response and waited for her explanation. Lexa tucked a blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear and smiled slightly at her. “I went to visit each of the clans.”  
Clarkes eyebrow rose even higher, “why?”  
“For backing, support I guess you could say.”  
“Did you get it?”  
Lexa smirked devilishly, “I guess you could say that.”  
“What does that mean?”   
Lexa smiled, “I’ll tell you later niron. For now we must meet with the council and announce your graduation.”  
Clarke groaned but followed Lexa out of their room.  
***  
Stood in front of the council Lexa held her head high. Clarke admired her strength and her presence in front of people who had once wished her dead.  
“Today we celebrate the great wanheda and her scouting team. Together, under the lead of wanheda, this scout team saved their heda.” She nodded at each of the members. “Because of their bravery they will be honored. In three days time, a feast will be held in their honor. This feast will also commemorate wanheda’s graduation into leadership. Her graduation ceremony will take place in two days time, let it be known to all the clans who will each send attendee’s.”  
Lexa’s voice was strong as she finished and observed the council members. Many were shocked, a few smug. She knew these smug representatives must have heard word from their clan after she had visited them. “You are all dismissed.”  
She nodded at Clarke motioning for her to retire with her to their quarters. Clarke slipped out a little after Lexa did and met her in their bedroom.   
Lexa was waiting for her by the balcony, her cloak already discarded. Clarke took her place by the commander’s side.  
Lexa turned to face Clarke with a smile on her lips and slowly, she dropped down to her knees. Clarke looked at her completely lost and Lexa only smiled wider.  
The commanders eyes softened as she took Clarke’s hand. “Clarke, you are the love of my life. You have always understood me in ways that no one else has. You understand that I am always heda, but I am also always Lexa. You always have my back when I have to make hard decisions, and you always have advice to make those decisions a little easier. I have sworn fealty to you already and you have my heart, you always will, but I would like to make it a little more official. You have the commanders ring already, but I had something else made for this occasion.”  
Clarke’s eyes had widened into saucers and she was caught in Lexa’s gaze. From her pocket Lexa produced a small bracelet similar in style to her father’s watch.  
“I told you once before that I did not want to hide anymore. It is time I acted on that promise. Klark kom skaikru, I want to be bonded to you in every way. I have heard the skaikru term is, marry me?”  
Clarkes eyes were misty, “Leksa, what about the clans?”  
Lexa smiled wider, “that is why I was gone niron. I managed to get the support of more than half of the clans. Also, because you have passed your second training you will become part of trikru and skaikru just as we have discussed. Because of this you are as much one of us as you can be. Marry me Klark, I’ve thought it through. Lead by my side, join with me.”  
“Sha, of course Leksa. I have always been yours and I always will be. Ai hod yu in.”  
Lexa rose quickly and kissed her fervently. She stopped only to place the bracelet on Clarkes wrist and then returned to kissing her. Everything about this was finally right. Lexa would not hide anymore, she loved Clarke and she would have her in every way. It had been a long journey but she had gotten what she needed. Now she could take Clarke as her own and she no longer had to worry about Clarke’s safety. The coalition would protect her now.  
Lexa backed Clarke onto the bed with a growled, “I need you.”  
Larke was bared of her clothes in moments and Lexa surged forward, taking her nipples into her mouth. Clarke groaned loudly but managed to force Lexa away. She smiled at Lexa’s pout and rid her of her clothes as a response. Finally bare to one another, Lexa kissed a trail down Clarkes body. Her lips met Clarke’s sex and she licked through her glistening lips. Clarke groaned out a “fuck” and matted her fingers into Lexa’s brunette locks. Lexa circled Clarkes clit at a delicious pace, driving her to the edge. Dangling on the precipice,Clarke shoved Lexa’s head further into her body. Lexa continued circling her clit and shoved two fingers inside of her lover. Clarke cried out as Lexa reached that spot within her.   
Clarke is thrown over the edge, her walls clenching violently around Lexa’s fingers as she removed her mouth and allowed Clarke to ride out her high. Clarke pulled Lexa up to her and attached their lips.   
“I love you so much,” Clarke whispered like a prayer between their lips.  
“I love you too. I can’t wait to truly be able to call you mine.”  
Clarke grinned devilishly, “you can call me yours right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *niron = lover  
> *sha = yes  
> *


End file.
